The Problems of Staying
by slashingfruit101
Summary: My second fanfic. Ok Alice chooses to stay but has a little problems with the rules of staying. She has to either give up her heart for a clock of her own or get married to a role holder. You the readers get to choose the outcome of every next chapter. So read please. and help me create this story Disclaimer: Don't own heart no Kuni no Alice
1. Chapter 1

The Problems of Staying

Hey Peoples! Fruity here and back to writing. This is a Heart no Kuni no Alice / Alice in the Country of Hearts fanfic. Love it. This is a story that you readers get to choose from 2 or more different turn outs for the next chapter. Let's begin!

**The Problems of Staying**

"Wait! What did you just say?" Alice yelled.

Ok let me get you up to game on what is going on.

**30 minutes before:**

"Nightmare, I have made up my mind." Alice Liddell, our favorite and dear foreigner, said. "Well what is your answer?" Nightmare, our sickly incubus, responded. "I see nothing for my future but pain and loneliness in my world. No one truly cares about me there besides my sister. But when I really thought about it I doubt even _she _cares about me. So I will stay here. I am used to most of the ways of the people here." 'Besides the thought that some one's life is unimportant.' She thought then continued, "And I have all my true friends here. And my fair share of nuisances." 'Like Peter and Blood.' She thought but smiled at the thought of the strange inhabitants of this country. "You can stay here if you wish to but there are rules to stay here." Nightmare smiled at the first part of this statement but it had changed to an evil deceiving smile at the word rules. Alice looked skeptically at him. ". . . like what exactly?" She asked uncertainly. "Well for starters you can never go home. . . _ever_. But we will allow you to go to retrieve some of your possessions." "Ok that isn't bad." Alice said non-chalantly. "There's more." He said before he had a coughing fit. Alice helped him while telling him to go see a doctor. "You have two options now," "What are they, Nightmare." She said sternly. He smirked. "You have to either give up your heart for a clock," Her eyes widened at this, "or marry a role-holder."

**Present Time (30 minutes after that):**

"Wait! What did you just say?" Alice yelled. "You heard me." He stated. "Oh and there's more." What! Great, just great! You gotta be kidding me! Ugh. Just tell me." She said. No matter what you choose you will become a role holder. Heart or clock, don't matter." He stated seriously. "If I choose for my heart to become a clock am I still a foreigner?" She questioned. "No you will become a former-foreigner. Still loved but could be replaced. We may or may-not get a new one. And you will be given a role." He stated. "Well what will it be?"

"I choose. . ."

OK people. What does she choose. Does she choose to go on the market for marriage. Or does she give up her heart and except a clock instead. I know what I am voting for. But your opinion matters and counts to me. It can only be one vote or the other. So. . . VOTE!

~Fruity


	2. Chapter 2

The Problems of Staying

Thank you Aitora x Otaku, crazzy2000, brighteclipsemoon, PurpleRose8a, Pennameabc, Captain Isa Von Pickles

Ok I only got 4 reviews, I will like to thank those who reviewed. But I crave for more reviews. Oh and just saying even I don't know what's going to happen. You readers choose what will happen. Since a majority of people said marry she shall marry (I was hoping for her to marry too!) but since one person said clock I will attempt to somehow include that to the story.

**The Problems of Staying**

"I choose. . ." She started but she faded off. She was waking up. 'No I gotta choose.' "I choose to. . ." She woke up. The sunlight streaming through the window temporarily blinded her. "Well at least this gives me a little time to think." She whispered to herself. She went down the stairs from her room to the kitchen to make Julius his morning coffee. 'Maybe I should have some too. I do not like the taste at all but it will wake me up. And I need to wake up to think. And, boy, do I have a lot to think about. Should I marry a role-holder or switch my heart for a clock. Hmmmm. . .' She thought while making the coffees. She made Julius's black and hers was sugar and cream.

She brought Julius his fresh morning coffee. Julius had noticed that she had made two cups of coffee. 'She only drinks coffee when a lot is on her mind and/or something is bothering her greatly.' Julius thought while fixing yet another clock. 'I need fresh air to clear my mind. When I am done my cup of coffee I will go for a walk.' Alice thought before taking a sip of the really sweet coffee. "86" "What" "86 points" "Oh" "What is wrong?" Julius questioned her. "Just a lot on my mind." "Will you tell me what is on your mind that is bothering you." "I don't know if I should." She said nervously. "Fine but I will find out eventually." He said knowingly. 'Yes, I know you will. If I choose clock he will have to make me one. If I choose marry I live with him so he will find out.' They both finished their coffees in silence. Alice took the mugs and washed them. Then she went on her much needed walk.

Alice just walked down the road not caring where she is going. 'Well if I choose to marry I get to keep my heart. Plus most of the role-holders are cute and attractive. But I have a chance of marrying _any _of them. I mean I could end up marrying Blood and he just reminds me of my former flame and he is such a damn annoying bastard. Or I could marry that perverted rabbit Peter. Or that tone deaf old man Marry-go-round. I mean Mary Gowland. Oh gawd what if Vivaldi, I am NOT marrying a girl. I am not a lesbian!' She was so lost in thought that when she woke up from her thought trance she found herself near a creek, grassland everywhere, and a big rock to sit on. She climbed onto the rock and basked in the sun. 'This place is so peaceful and beautiful. I better not fall asleep and don't want to talk to Nightmare until I picked my answer.' "I am only 16, although I will be 17 soon, but that is still young. I don't want to be married yet. But if I lose my heart and exchange it for a clock I won't be _me _the real me. And I might cause another poor girl to get kidnaped and brought into this twisted and warped world. I guess the only option that I can accept is to marry. Plus I can always refuse if someone proposes. Right?" Alice thought out loud. She started to dose. 'No must stay awake.' A cool summer wind blew and brought the smell of sweet, sweet flowers with it. The warm sun felt good on her skin, the sound of the rushing water, the soothing summer wind carrying the smell of flowers and grass, and the sound of birds singing a peaceful lullaby in the trees. She fell asleep a few minutes.

"Welcome back. You were quite clever to wake up and postpone your answer." "I didn't mean to and I believe I do have my answer." Alice said to Nightmare. "Very well what is it." "Shouldn't you know? I mean, don't you read minds." "Yes I do read minds. But you aren't thinking about your answer at the moment." "Oh. That makes sense." "Yes now answer so I can get back to work, and Gray will kill me." Nightmare thought for a second. "On second thought how are you. How is Julius? How is your health?" He smiled sweetly. *Sigh*"How about I give you my answer about the earlier problem instead. 'kay?" Alice said also smiling sweetly. 'She looks so cute like that' Nightmare thought. "Fine" "Thank you. I choose to marry." "Very well. But here is the twist." "How did I know that there was going to be a twist." "Hahaha very funny. Ok here are the rules. You have one year starting tomorrow to get married, or at least engaged. You are allowed to refuse an offer, but you never know it could be your only one. If you get engaged by the end of the year you have six months after your given year to wed. Any role-holder is allowed to wed you." Nightmare said. "Is that all" Alice said 'Why do I have a feeling there is more and that it will be worst of all' "You are right, my dear Alice." "Will you ever stop reading my mind?" "Nope it is too much fun." He said this while smiling. Ear-to-Ear. "If you fail to marry or get engaged by the end of your time limit. You will either be: 1) Forced to marry any role-holder. And I mean any. 2) Get a clock for a heart. Or 3) Leave Wonderland . . . Forever." Alice gulped as she digested this information. "I agree to these terms and conditions." "Very well let the new game begin." "I better wake up so you can get back to your paperwork." "What! No! Please don't let me go back to Gray. He is evil." "Too bad. Bye Bye." She smirked evilly. And woke up. 'She looked cute. I will get your hand in marriage.' Nightmare thought.

Ok people. What do you think so far? Here is the question that starts the next chapter.

Should Alice wake up peacefully and head home to Julius and get questioned by him. Or should she wake up to a little surprise say a role-holder watching her. If the first say so and give me a question or action for Julius to do. If the second say what role-holder any!

Buh Bye

~Fruity


	3. Chapter 3

The Problems of Staying

Thank you guest reviewers (2), brighteclipsemoon,

I am a stegosaurus asdf movie

Thank you guest reviews (yes people I accept guest reviews. I appreciate the opinions of the readers. You are all important to me.) I still can't believe so many people are responding. So far I have 11 total. Thank you all! I could cry of happiness. T-T. Thank you brighteclipsemoon for your opinions. I will try to make paragraphs shorter for you since you use your phone. Now, since I used some of your time to read this. On with the story!

**The Problems of Staying**

Alice slowly woke up noticing that the sun was setting over the horizon. She noticed that there was a shadow over her head and she felt she was being watched. So she quickly sat up and it was so sudden she bumped heads with someone who was looking down on her from behind. She held her head and moaned. As did the still unknown watcher.

"Ow o wow." Alice said. "What was that for? What I ever do to you?" The mystery person said. 'I recognize that voice anywhere.' Alice thought. "Julius?" "Yes."

"What are you doing watching me when I was sleeping? And you are out of the Clock Tower. What are you doing outside? You _never _get out of that tower. Not that I am not happy about you getting out." Alice babbled. Julius just smiled a small and sweet smile. 'That smile is so cute. I wish he would smile like that more often.' Alice thought. "Well I noticed it was getting late and that you didn't come back to the tower yet so I went to get you. And I noticed you were sleeping." 'He was worried about me. That is sweet.'

"Now will you tell me what is bothering you? It had me worried and is now bothering me that you don't trust me enough to tell me." 'He does care.' Alice thought. Unknown to her she had a slightly dusty rose blush on her cheek. 'That looks cute on her.' Julius thought. "I will tell you Julius." She scooted over on the large rock and patted the spot next to her. Julius's lip quirked up a little and he sat next to her. "Ok begin explaining."

"Well last night Nightmare and I talked. Previously he gave me the option to stay here forever or go home. I chose to stay. He said to stay I had to either give up my heart for a clock or marry . . . a role-holder." His eyes widened at the mention of her two options. "What did you choose?" Julius had asked her. Hoping that she had not chosen replacing her heart for a clock for two reasons. One he didn't want her to replace her heart for a clock. He would hate fixing a clock of hers and replacing her. And two that he may have a chance at marrying her.

"I had chosen to marry. I didn't want to have another girl get kidnaped and brought into this twisted world. Also, I have all my friends here. I would miss you and everyone else. Plus I know I am a little young to marry but I think it would be okay to marry a role-holder. I don't see many bad outcomes for me to marry a role-holder." Alice said to Julius. "Oh really? Well you said that you didn't see _many_ bad outcomes. What bad outcomes do you see?"

"Well I don't want to marry Vivaldi. That would be weird to marry a girl since I am straight. Or peter since he is both a stalker and a pervert. Or Blood since he is a damn perverted bastard." She said this while shivering and looking disgusted while mentioning Peter and Blood. Julius chuckled at this. 'Well that gets rid of three possibilities. Unless they somehow wear her down.' He noticed that it was dark.

"Alice?" Yes Julius." "We should head back to the tower." Alice noticed how dark it was. "Oh my I didn't notice how dark it got. I'm sorry. Let's go." Julius got up and put his hand out to help her up. But when she got up and started to walk he didn't let go. Little did those two know that someone ease dropped on their little conversation.

"Alice. . ." Julius began. Alice looked up at him to see what he wanted. "Would you perhaps marry me? We already live together and get along well. So perhaps . . . what if we wed?" Alice stopped walking and turned to look at him. Eyes wide with surprise.

So here is a surprise for you readers. You get two questions.

Does Alice Say yes, no, or maybe.

!And bonus question!

Who do you want the ease dropper to be? I have an idea but ehhh. Do you want a role-holder. If so who. Or do you want it to be a face-less. If so from where.

Ok bye bye

~Fruity


	4. Chapter 4

The Problems of Staying

I'm so sorry! I went on vacation and couldn't bring my laptop. Forgive me! Well I missed my writing. And someone had asked me to right a story about a certain neko, so I am assuming it is Kyo Sohoma. And I still got no idea what to write. But I am not giving up yet. So I am going to try and make this a really long chapter to make up for my week long absence.

Thank you: Guests (6), Bizzarieve, Fox, Yoruko Rhapsodos, xXSolaine-GirlXx, Crazy2000, brighteclipsemoon, PurpleRose8a, pennameabc

Oh and one more thing I nearly cried when I saw all the reviews. I love how I had so many opinions from you wonderful readers. I am so glad all of you are reading it. And like it thank you!

Here are the results: Marry – 4, Maybe – 7. Ease Dropper: Ace – 4, Boris – 2,

Peter – 1, Joker – 3, Faceless – 2 (Hatter faceless – 1, Heart faceless – 1),

Bloody Twins – 1. I have to surprise you with who I choose. Don't worry though your opinions are taken to heart, are appreciated, and will be used.

**The Problems of Staying **

Alice turned to look at Julius. Her eyes were wide with surprise. "What did you just say?" _'Did I here Julius correctly? I do think he is attractive and he treats me well but is he the right one for me? Plus I only have one year.' _"Alice Liddle I proposed to you. Will you make me the lucky man to have you by my side for the rest of my days of life." _'That's right. Whoever I choose to marry I am with for life.' _"Julius I honestly can't answer your proposal right now." Alice finally said. Julius frowned a little. "Because. . ." Alice began. Julius looked at her expectantly. And is a little nervous with what she is about to tell him. _'Don't tell me that she is hoping for another guy to ask her. If it is that damn Hatter I don't know what I will do.' _Alice began again. "This is so much to take in at once. I was just told I have a year to marry. I am only 16. I want to be sure I got everything straight before I go and walk down the aisle. I want the man I will marry to know I truly do love him. I love each person here and I will admit I feel a certain attraction differently with each guy here." Julius's frown deepened. "For example you." This grabbed Julius's attention, "Tell me your attraction to me."

Alice blushed. _'Well the least I can do is tell him.'_ She looked Julius straight in the eye. "Do you really want to know?" "Yes" was Julius's response. "Very well I'll tell you."

"My feelings for you confuse me. At first I thought of you as an older brother or a father figure." _'And who would want to marry their father or older brother.'_ Julius thought. "But then I started to feel attracted to you. But I thought 'This is wrong. Julius would never feel this way to me.' So I pushed those feelings away. So now they are hidden so deep within me that I don't feel them so often. But I still feel them especially when you do certain things." Julius smiled a little at this. _'So she is attracted to me. She just hid her feelings. I just got to bring them out again. It will take time, but Alice is worth it.'_ "Like that for example." Alice said blushing. "Like what?" Julius questioned. "Your smile. It makes me so flustered and it is nice to see you smile. Since your always so gloomy. It makes me feel special to see it." Alice said while trying to hide her blush by looking away. Julius just smiled bigger. He grabbed Alice's hand and walked into the Clock Tower.

**Hatter faceless:**

"Oh my, oh my, oh my. Master! Master!" A female faceless ran into Blood Dupre's midnight tea party yelling. Blood sighed. "What is so iomportant that you had to interrupt my tea time? And make it quick. I don't want my tea to get cold." Blood said. "It is about Miss Alice sir." This grabbed everyone's attention. "What about onii-chan?" the twins said. "She is to wed." The faceless female servant said nervously. The bloody twins and Eliot's eyes widened greatly at this. Blood's eyes, too, had widened only not as noticeable. "What?" They all said. "How have you come across this information? Is this a rumor?" Blood said calmly. Even though on the inside he was having a personal turmoil.

'_What? Alice is going to marry someone! How! Who? I will kill whoever he is. Alice will marry me.'_ Blood thought. "Who is she marrying?" blood asked calmly. "From what I know of, sir, no one." "Then how do you know she is marrying?" Eliot asked. "I heard her myself. She said that in order to stay here in wonderland she had had to marry a, and any, role-holder within the year." The faceless female servant said to them all. "You said she said this?" Blood asked. "Yes she did sir." "So she said this to you or someone else?" "She said this to someone else, sir. I just happened to have heard it." "Who did she say this to?" "Julius Monrey. The clock fixer." "Thank you For this information. You may go now." "Yes sir." "What are we going to do Blood?" "Alice will become a Hatter. She will be a mafia yet." Blood said.

'_You will be mine. You will be my bride the foreigner.' _Blood thought while sipping his tea. _'Yuck its cold'_. _'So Alice has to marry someone. Maybe she will marry me.' _Eliot thought while eating a carrot muffin. _'Yummy muffin. Carrot food is yummy but regular carrots aren't. I am not a rabbit!' _

Meanwhile the bloody twins, Dee and Dum, were having a hush hush conversation. In other words a private conversation. "Brother onii-chan has to marry" Dum said. "Yes brother I know. Shocking huh." Then Dum's eyes got a sly look. "Brother you have that look in your eyes again. What did you just think of?" Dee questioned Dum. Dee looked excited and wanted to get in on the new 'game'. "What if we marry onii-chan?" Dum said. Dee's eyes widened. "What a great idea brother. Then onii-chan will get to play with us all the time. And she can never leave our side again. We will be able to have sleep overs everyday too." Dee said happily. "Then it's settled. Tomorrow we shall see onii-chan." They said in sync.

**With Ace (yeah here's your surprise I used two ease droppers. I thought it will make it more interesting. I hope you all don't mind. Sorry if you don't like the idea):**

"So Alice has to marry. How amusing." Ace said to himself. Smiling evilly. "I know how to make this more amusing. Now where is that room?" _'Found it. Now time for some fun.'_ "Oh my queen!" Ace hollered. The queen sighed and rolled her eyes. "Lower your voice knight it hurts our ears." "I agree with the queen." Peter said. _'Oh goodie Peter is here too. Now it will be even more fun.' _"Well I figured you would want to know Alice's new status. Guess I was wrong. Oh well. Bye-bye." Ace turned around and went to leave. "Wait!" Peter yelled because when it comes to Alice he must know everything. I mean seriously he is Alice's personal stalker what doesn't he know about her.

Ace turned around and said "Yes what is it." "Speak knight. What is wrong with our dear cute Alice?" Queen of Hearts Vivaldi said with much authority. Peter looked expectantly at Ace, nervous, and in suspense. "Alice is getting married!" "What?" Both the queen and Peter said. Yes even the Queen lost her composure for once. "Well when I was wondering in the forest" Ace began but was interrupted by Peter saying, "You mean lost." Ace grumbled "Well I overheard Alice talking to Julius." "Were they alone?" Peter questioned skeptically. Not really knowing if he truly wanted to know. "Yes, in fact, they were. And it was such a romantic place too. The singing birds, grassland, river, and other peaceful stuff. Well she told Julius that in order for her to stay she had to marry a role-holder. Isn't that great! Alice gets to marry any of us role-holders. Maybe she will marry me." Ace said excitedly. Peter looked shocked, then furious (at Ace of course), then shocked again.

'_So my dear Alice has to marry. Of course she shall marry me. But how could she go to such a romantic sounding spot with that mortician. So I shall propose to her.'_ Peter thought. "I shall go see her now." Peter declared. "Peter you have work to finish. Finish it now." Vivaldi said, knowing how Peter annoys her dearest Alice. _'We can't believe our cute Alice must wed one of those horrible beastly guys. Well we won't marry her for we are already married to that weakling of a king. But we shall assist in picking her groom-to-be and also assist in the making of the wedding. Perhaps she will marry Blood he could use a strong and cute wife. Maybe Alice will keep him in-line. Or perhaps she can marry that lost knight or that obsessive prime minister.' _Vivaldi mused to herself.

**Back to Julius:**

As they walked into the Clock Tower, still hand-in-hand, Julius opened the door for Alice. He held the door and let her in first. Never once letting go of her hand. Alice noticed, blushed at his actions, but said nothing. Julius had no clocks on his table and when he noticed it he motioned it to Alice. "We were gone for hours weren't we? So where are all the clocks that need to be fixed." Alice said, "I have no idea. You don't think Ace is up to anything. Do you?" "I am not sure." Julius said to Alice while looking at her. Then Alice smiled slyly. Julius looked impassive but a little bit uncertain too. _'What is she up too? That smile makes me a little uncertain. But it is quite attractive as well. Almost . . . what is the word. . .oh yeah seductive.'_ "Julius" Alice began. ". . . Yes." Julius said hesitantly.

"You have no clocks to fix tonight right?" Alice questioned. "Correct I have no clocks to fix." Julius responded not sure if he should have lied and said he and some old clocks in a box that still needed to be fixed. "Then you can finally get some proper sleep. Go to bed. . now." Julius was shocked Alice was saying something that was true yet he didn't want to sleep, yet did. Julius has not gotten proper sleep in years yet this is the first time that he has time to himself. And he wanted to spend time with Alice too. He wanted to reinforce her attraction to him romantically and have her loosen up to the idea of marring him. Then he had a wonderful idea.

"What if I don't want to go to bed. What will you do if I say no to sleeping?" Julius questioned. Alice didn't contemplate him saying this. But she really wanted him to sleep. He really needed sleep. "Julius I'll do anything just go get some sleep." "Promise?" Julius said slyly. Alice gulped but nodded yes. _'Julius's health is more important than the consequences I will face.'_ Julius smiled, grabbed Alice's hand and proceeded going up the stairs. _'What is he up to?' _Alice thought. When they reached the corridor that leads to Julius's room they turned. Then Julius opened his bedroom door. And proceeded to walk in still holding Alice's hand, gently but securely. Alice didn't budge when he tried to tug her as gently as he could yet showing her that he wants her to walk in.

"Alice what are you doing?" Julius asked her. "What am I doing? More like what are you doing? Why did you lead me to your room?" "Well it is quite obvious. I want you to spend the night in my room." Julius said bluntly. Alice was completely flabbergasted. {Ok out of story real quick. I can't help myself. I love that word. Flabbergasted. It is my third favorite word. Try saying it three times fast.} "What? Why and how do I have to." "Well I want to spend time with you and you want me to sleep. This way we both get what we want. And you do have to. You said you would do anything and promised." Julius smirked- yes the impassive Julius Monrey actually smirked. Blood Dupre moment there-Alice gulped. She was both upset at Julius for being so sly and attracted to this. . . mysterious. . .side.

"You go get ready for bed and I will be waiting for you. . .here. Alice sighed and went to get ready. _'He tricked me and did it perfectly. But I do like this side of him. It is quite attractive. He is one different mortician from the normal types. But I am still uncertain of this sleeping arrangement for tonight. Is it even just for tonight? I probably wouldn't mind if I have to spend more than one night with Julius. I wonder what he looks like when he sleeps. Does he wear a male nightgown? Perhaps a PJ shirt and pants? Just the pants? Or maybe no PJs at all, just boxers? Does he snore or talk in his sleep?' _Alice thought while getting ready. She had absent mindedly finished getting ready earlier than normal and realized it too late. "Looks like it's time to go to bed. But maybe I should go to my room. But I did promise to do whatever it took to get him to go to bed. Well at least it should be interesting." And she proceeded off to Julius's room.

Julius was lying on his bed with his arms behind his head waiting for Alice to walk through his door. When Alice walked through his door she couldn't believe the sight before her. There was Julius laying on his king size bed and the blanket up to his waist. With no shirt. And another thing that shocked her was that he had slight abs. A lean stomach but not to buff but not flabby-at all. It suited him perfectly. She found the sight of him relaxed and in this situation quite alluring. Julius turned to look at her and smiled a true smile. He moved over a little bit to make room for Alice. He opened the covers And put his hand out pointed to Alice and signaled her with his finger to come over. Alice blushed a light, dusty pink. And walked to the bed.

Alice noted in her mind his long legs in the black silk pajama pants with the gold thread that holds it together. It was quite a worthy and wonderful sight. Alice climbed into the bed and noticed that it was quite comfortable. So she went to an edge of the bed, pulled the covers up, and lied down to sleep. As soon as she closed her eyes they were jolted back open. Julius wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. He leaned his head on the side of hers and sighed happily. He whispered a "goodnight" in her ear. He then kissed her ear and cheek. Alice nearly moaned at this-nearly. She turned to face him but realized this only made her current situation worse- or is it better. Who knows?

She realized how tight his chest was and ended up subconsciously moving her hands up and down his chest feeling his muscles, amazed. Julius, though, noticed this and fought himself to not to do anything drastic or to say anything, yet, and to just enjoy this. A minute later Alice realized what she was doing and quickly brought her hands back and tried to move away. But Julius, as soon as he realized he didn't feel Alice's hands on his chest anymore, opened his eyes and quickly grabbed Alice and pulled her to him once more. "Where do you think you're going?" He questioned her.

"M-m-my r-r-room." She stuttered. _'Oh great I stuttered. Now he will know I am nervous __and__ attracted to him.' _Julius smiled. "It is quite ok. I enjoyed it myself." _'Though you made it quite difficult to stay in control. In more than one way if I might say to myself.'_ "Though I do think I deserve an answer for my you were so obsessed with my stomach and chest muscles." The right edge of his mouth twitched upwards a smidge. "W-w-well" Alice took a deep breathe to calm her over-excited nerves. "I was surprised and shocked to see and feel that you have a well-built and made chest and stomach muscles. But may I ask how you got them? I mean, you never go out and exercise." Julius humphed at this, slightly offended, but realized it was true he never went out to exercise. "I always fix clocks which makes me crunch my stomach muscles in many ways. See there is a plus to being as you say 'cooped-up' fixing clocks all day." Alice giggled at his last sentence because he sounded a little defensive.

They both settled down for the night. Alice was still in his arms still feeling a little awkward but soon fell asleep. Julius said softly in her ear "You will wed me within the year just you watch." (Unintended pun)

**With Boris:**

So Boris Airay decided to meet up with the Bloody Twins who of which he hasn't seen recently. So when he ran into them secretly talking when they're supposed to be working. He got curious. _'They say curiosity kills the cat. But I am still alive and I have been curious several times. What is one more time.'_ "Whatcha gossiping about?" The Bloody Twins yelped. Boris laughed at their shock. "Boris why did you do that for!" "All I did was ask what you were gossiping about." "We aren't gossiping we are planning our" Dee put his hand over Dum's mouth to prevent him from finishing. Then Dee whispered in Dum's ear. "We don't want him to know about our plans to marry Alice." But with Boris's cat ears he heard everything. Especially marry. "What do you mean marry?" They both sighed and Dee spoke. "Turns out that in order for Alice to stay she has to marry a role-holder." "Wait you mean she has to marry any role-holder?" "Yup." Dum said and Dee just nodded. _'I am the role-holder closest to her age. And we hang out whenever we can. Maybe if we hang out more and I stay on her good side she will marry me. Mrs. Alice Airay. It has a nice ring to it.' _"Got to Go see you two later."

_'Well maybe the old man can help me. He said he thinks of Alice as a daughter and that he wants her around more. And all the workers like Alice too. Pierce will love to have his Guardian Angel savior around more too. But what if he wants to marry her? Ok I won't let Pierce know but I will ask marry for his help.' _Boris thought to himself. And went off to go to Mary Gowland. When Boris got to the amusement park he immediately went to find our beloved, tone deaf, violin playing, amusement park owning, his own name hating, and hating Blood Dupre, person. And of course he just had to follow the horrible ear bleeding music. "Hey old man!" "I ain't old! And what do you want Boris?" "I need your help. Can we speak in private?" "Sure" So they went to Mary Gowland's planning room where he creates new ride ideas. "Ok so here is the deal. But I have some questions first." "Ask away."

"Would you like Alice to be in the amusement park more often?" "Of course"

"Would you like Alice to live in the amusement park?" "Yes"

"Would you like Alice to basically be your daughter?" "Yes sireee"

"How would you feel if you can have all the above by just helping me?" "How can I help."

"You see I believe we all want Alice to live here. But there is something that she has to do in order to stay." Boris began. "And that would be?" Mary-Go-Round. I mean Mary Gowland questioned. With his elbows on his design drawing desk, hands folded, his nose leaning on his fingers. "She needs to marry a role-holder." Boris said seriously, not even a quarter ounce of his usual childishness in him. Gowland's eyes had widened at the mention of Alice marrying and at Boris's seriousness.

"I want to marry Alice and I need your help." Boris said to Mary Gowland. Mary's mouth dropped open at Boris's bold statement. "I would love to help you." "Great then let's make some plans."

**With Pierce:**

'_I can't believe what I just heard. Who knew that demon cat would come in handy one day.' _ "So Alice has to marry a role-holder. I am a role-holder. Maybe I can marry her. She is so sweet and kind. Plus the cat behaves, better, around her. I will try to marry Alice." Pierce started to day-dream about his future life married to Alice. Pierce started to feel like he was being watched. He turned around feeling extremely frightened. Then Boris said, "Snack time"

**With the Jokers:**

White Joker said, "It wasn't polite to ease drop on Pierce when he was talking to himself." Black Joker replied, "So what. We found out something interesting." "Good point Black. So miss Alice must marry a role-holder. Perhaps she can marry us?" "Damn right! She will and we both know it. She can't live on without me."

Ok does this make up for my absence eight pages of story. Please say yes. Pwease. Ok question time. *singsong voice*

Who should confront Alice about marriage next? Any ideas of how?

Also bonus question:

Any ideas of how Gowland will help Boris?

I already have some ideas. But like I said you all help and get your opinions in.


	5. Chapter 5

The Problems of Staying

Thank you Guests (2), Bizzarieve, I am a stegosaurus asdf movie, PurpleRose8a

Ok people a lot less reviews than last time. If I don't start getting more I'll be depressed. Also I had also thought of using a Tunnel of Love but Gowland spreading rumors! Genius! Revenge on Blood Dupre. Also I don't know much about the Jokers. I only read Heart no Kuni no Alice.

Oh and I want the Heart no Kuni no Alice game so I will greatly appreciate if any one knows how I can get the game for free, online preferred.

**The Problems of Staying**

**With Nightmare:**

'_Finally! Alice fell asleep what took her so long? Usually she is out like a light. Or like me when I bolt from a room full of paper work.'_ "Hello Alice." "Oh. Hey Nightmare. How are you?" "Well after you left me to the evil clutches of Gray and paper work." He did a slight glare at her. Which she giggled at and Nightmare thought was cute. "It was boring I was dying for you to fall asleep." _'He was waiting for me? That's sweet of him. Wait did he just hear my thoughts?'_ She looked at him but didn't see anything that showed that he read her mind. But he had indeed read her mind. He looked away so she wouldn't see his nervousness. _'She thinks I'm sweet? I really want her to marry me so time to turn on the charm.'_

"What took you so long to fall asleep anyway?" Nightmare asked her. Wanting to know what or who is taking his precious time of Alice away. "You know what I don't remember." Alice said. This was indeed true. Alice tried to remember but her memory wouldn't allow it. "So why did you want to see me so eagerly for?" Alice asked our favorite incubus. "Oh no reason really. I just wanted to see you." Was his response which he was rewarded for by a dark pink blush on Alice's account. _'He just wanted to see me? That is so . . . so . . . wonderfully kind of him. I feel special and wanted for once.' 'Oh she likes this? Well is being sweet gets her to like me then so be it.' _

Nightmare floated down and looked Alice in the eye. "You know what, Alice?" "What?" Alice asked back her interest piqued. "Why don't you visit the Clover Tower tomorrow?" Alice looked shocked at his invite. "Why?" "Well I would like to see you and it has been awhile since I last saw you in person." As he finished his last sentence he floated around Alice to have her back face him. He hugged her from behind. She blushed. . .big time. _'This is so different. Why is he acting like this?' _Nightmare frowned thinking she didn't like this but then smiled big at her next thought. _'But why do I _like_ it . . . a lot.' _ So he whispered in her ear in a seductive like manner. "Why not?" She shivered from the sensation of his actions. "Fine I'll try to visit you."

"What do you mean by try?" "Well usually when I make plans to do something someone or something intervenes." "Well if I don't see you at the clock tower by three time periods I'll haunt your dreams for a week." He smiled evilly, like a true incubus. Alice shivered either from the pleasure from him speaking in her ear in a hushed manner and the surprisingly sexy look on his face. Or from fear of what he means by haunting her dreams.

The dream world wavered. "Looks like you are waking up, my dear." "Oh." Alice said sadly. Nightmare, now in front of Alice, smirked noticing the sadness in her voice. "See you at the Clover Tower or in your dreams." "Just admit it. You just want to use me to get out of work." Alice used as a comeback. 

**With Alice and Julius:**

When Alice woke up it showed morning which is convenient because of the random time changes. She realized that this wasn't her room so she got a little nervous. But she shrugged and thought _'Whatever I'll deal with it later. Why do I feel so warm? But, strangely, I feel so comfortable.'_ Then she realized arms were wrapped around her. She immediately thought, _'Peter! That perverted rabbit! I'll clobber him.'_ So Alice turned around rapidly ready to beat and skin the rabbit in his sleep only to find a peaceful, serene looking Julius. Alice thought, _'He looks so young and happy in his sleep. No scowl or grimace on his face. He even looks handsome. I hope Nightmare isn't reading my mind.' _Julius is laying his side holding Alice by the waist. His hair cascading down and surrounding both of them. A few stray hairs framing his face perfectly. His lips leading upwards in a slight smile, to Alice it looked a little inviting. His long, dark bluish-blackish lashes looked perfect on his pale skin. Slowly his eyes fluttered open to take in the glorious sight before him. Pure blue eyes staring straight into his, a dusty pale pink blush on her plumpish cheeks.

Julius smiled at Alice. "Good morning Alice." "Morning Julius. Do you want me to go make you coffee?" Alice started to scoot out of the bed and Julius's arms. Julius frowned, grunted, and pulled her into his arms again. "No, not yet, just let me hold you like this a little longer." _'And by a little longer I mean forever. Waking up to see you next to me and in my arms was wonderful. It was like waking up to see my beautiful wife. You will marry me. I will make your maybe into a yes.' _"Julius?" "Yes?" He said sleepily. "I have to get up to make breakfast." "No." Julius said childishly holding her closer. "Don't you have clocks to fix?" "Nope. Not until Ace brings some." Julius said happily believing he won. He still had his eyes closed. "What can I do to get you to let me up?" Julius opened one eye. He thought that his dreams have been answered. "Will you do anything?" He inquired. Alice thought about it. She has to get to Nightmare and in order to do that she has to get out of bed. She sighed, "Yes." Julius smiled a smiled that rivaled even Boris's. "Spend the night in my room again. . .on second thought no." Alice eyes went from wide at the first part of the sentence. Then she sighed but looked uncertain at him. "Then what?" Alice asked him.

"Sleep in my room for a week." He is now looking in Alice's eyes, smiling sweetly but in all seriousness. Alice was now blushing a deep dark crimson. Julius smiled a large toothy grin. Alice said yes hoping that she will get to Nightmare in time so that way it would be worth it. "Yes Julius." Julius said, "Now we can get up. And yes I still want your coffee. But first." Julius kissed her forehead. Then got up.

**With Alice: **

Alice went to the kitchen in a daze. _'Julius just kissed me. Sure it was just my forehead but it was a kiss. I wonder what it would be like if he kissed my lips?' _Then Alice realized what she was thinking. She mentally scolded herself. '_No bad Alice don't think about Julius that way. But then again he __did__ propose to me. But it wouldn't be right to think about him like that unless we are together. Aww who am I kidding I am attracted to him. But I want to see all of my choices.' _Before she knew it she had made breakfast and Julius a cup of black coffee and herself some milk and sugar tea.

They sat together at a small table to eat breakfast together for once. Buttermilk pancakes, turkey bacon, and scrambled eggs for herself and over-easy for Julius. "Did you sleep well?" Julius suddenly asked her. "I fell asleep fine, it was quite comfy in your room. I was surprised that your bed was comfortable and fluffy considering you don't sleep. Nightmare visited me." Julius was slightly insulted that she mocked him for not sleeping often. But he brushed it aside since she mentioned Nightmare. "What did he want?" "He said he wanted me to visit him today or else." "Or else what?" Julius inquired. One eyebrow raised and his full attention on her. "He said if I don't see him in 3 time periods he will haunt me in my sleep for a week." "Then you better hurry and go see him. Leave now. I will clean up." Alice was shocked. Smiled sweetly than did the unexpected. She kissed him on the cheek and hurried away.

**With Julius:**

He was upset that Nightmare threatened Alice. But on the bright side he got a kiss from her. _'Alice just kissed me' _He put his hand on his right cheek, where Alice kissed it. It still tingled from the sensation of her lips on his skin. _'So that means I am moving ahead to unearth those feelings of hers of me. I am making progress. Quicker than I thought. But the others still have a chance as well.'_

**With Pierce: **

He saw Alice walking on the road and just had to talk to her. _'But how can I get some affection from her. Oh I know. For once that cruel cat will come in handy.' _"WWWAAAHHHH!" Pierce yelled running to Alice. Alice looked in his direction, startled by the sudden outburst from the previously peaceful journey. Pierce ran into her with so much force that it knocked her all the way to the ground onto her back. Pierce shaking on her. They fell in a very optional way. Pierce fell between her legs and held her around the waist. Plus to top the situation off his head . . . on her chest. Alice with her arms above her head, Pierce between her legs, and hair spread all around her.

Alice leaned up a bit supporting their weight on her elbows. His head, though, was pushed in her chest more. Alice blushed noticing this but said nothing. "Pierce what happened that scared you so much?" He propped his chin on her chest looking up at her with big, teary eyes. "That evil cat tried to eat me, chu~." He said even more teary eyed. Alice smiled softly and ran her fingers through his scarlet hair. 'I_t is soft and smooth.'_ Then cupped his ear and rubbed it a little. _'So soft. I wonder what it would be like to rub my face in it.'_

Alice moved to sit crisscross-applesauce. Pierce moved to sit on his knees, put his hands on his knees, took his face off Alice's chest but kept it fairly close to her. His knees touched her legs the whole time. "Alice, is it true you have to marry a role-holder, chu?" Alice looked startled by the sudden question. "Yes it is true." "Would you marry me, chu?" Alice's eyes widened. Pierce saw this. "Sorry, chu! You don't have to answer me. I just wanted to know. I am sorry. Please forgive me, chu!" Alice smiled sweetly at him. And rubbed her face in his hair and the side of his ear. Making him blush. "Pierce. Stop. I will keep your proposal in mind. Ok but I do need to think." Alice got up and left. _'Well she shows an interest and she blushed when I asked her' _

**With Boris:**

Boris went to go find Alice. The 'old man' and he created a new ride over night that ought to get Boris a few points from Alice. When he noticed Alice on the road. "Alice!" Alice looked in his direction. "Hey, Alice. The old man made a new ride and he said we need to test it out." "Sorry Boris. But I can't." Boris frowned. "Why?" "Because Nightmare said he wanted me to visit him within three time periods." Suddenly it changed to evening. "Make that two time periods." _'What Alice is visiting Nightmare! But I need her to come with me to the amusement park. Well I guess I need to do a Peter thing. Kidnap time!' _"Sorry Alice but we need to test out the ride. Plus you're heading to Clover Tower right?" Alice nodded yes. Then Boris scooped her up, winning a yelp on her account. "Then you will be passing the amusement park on the way." And he ran to the park.

They made it to the park in five minutes tops. They saw Gowland at the entrance of the park. He smiled largely for them, "Hi! Alice thank you for agreeing to try out my new ride for me." "Gowland why do you need me and Boris to try out your new ride?" Alice asked. "I will tell you when we get to the ride." On the way to the ride Gowland decided it was payback time on Blood for spreading his name all over Wonderland with some of his own rumors. "Hey Alice did you hear what happened at the mansion?" Alice looked up curious, "No, I did not." "Do you want me to tell you?" "Yes, yes I do." _'Now if only I can get you to say those last two words to me Alice.'_ Boris thought.

**With Gowland:**

While I was waiting for Boris and Alice to arrive I got a great idea. I will spread rumors about Blood Dupre. _'If I make Dupre look bad than Alice will think of him even worse. Making him look like a bad choice. Increasing Boris's chances. Also I can get some revenge on Blood Dupre. It is a win-win situation.' _So that is what I did when they arrived.

"Well for one I heard that every night one of his maids enters his room and leaves in the morning, looking much disheveled. Also, that he has a secret room that nobody but a few maids knows what is in there. Some say it has a few perverted videos and books. Also he is abusive." He waited for her reaction. She looked flabbergasted. "That is horrible! I knew he was cruel and makes horrible remarks but this is just too much!" "Do you wanna know something that sickens me more?" "Tell me." "Some say that even some of his male servants are the ones that enter his room at night and leave in the morning. In the same state as the females. Sometimes one of each at a time." Alice looked sickened at this and horrified. _'That seals the deal. Now I even doubt that she will visit him.' _They arrived at the newest ride. 

Alice looked up to see the ride. It had baby cupids with arrows at the entrance and a giant heart entrance. There was a river of water leading in. In the river was a boat. With a heart as its back and swans as its sides. The heads and necks of the swans connecting to make a heart. Alice looked horrified and Boris faked shock and horror. "Gowland! What is the meaning of this?" Alice yelled. Gowland flinched then answered. "People wanted a couple ride." He lied smoothly and continued. "So I needed a couple to test it. You and Boris came to mind right away. You two do make a cute couple and everyone here thinks so." Alice blushed and Boris and Gowland both saw it. "So. . . bye bye." Gowland said pushing the two in the boat and starting the ride.

**With Boris and Alice:**

They fell in the boat with Alice on top of Boris and between his legs. Her face on his chest and her hands on his bare stomach. "Sorry." She started to get up but felt his stomach again moving her hands on it she noticed it was firm. The sensation of her soft hands moving on his stomach made Boris feel pleasured and he shook. Alice saw that and immediately took her hands back blushing. _'So she likes my stomach, heh.'_ He smiled his Cheshire smile. He sat up and pulled her onto his lap. She stared at him wide eyed. "Boris what are you doing?" He took her hands and put it on his stomach and had her fingers under his shirt a little. "Go ahead and continue. It felt . . . good. And just enjoy the ride." Alice didn't need to be asked again and went ahead and continued.

'_What is with me and guy's stomach and chest? First Julius and now Boris. But they are both so different. Julius's was built, solid, and pale. Boris's is lean, firm, and a slight tan. Both so different and yet both are entrancing.' _Without her noticing her hands moved southward. Boris realized this right away and took his head out of the crook of her neck. She realized what she was doing when her hands his the fabric of the skirt part of his pants. She took her hands back and started to apologize. But he stopped her by pecking her lips.

"Why did you do that?" Alice asked Boris shyly. "Why shouldn't I?" Boris asked back. "I just nearly violated you when you trusted me to just touch your upper body." "So. I quite enjoyed your touch. And if you want you can make it up to me." "How?" "Simple, Let me touch you back." Alice made wide eyes. And before she could argue Boris moved to his side and removed her from his lap by pushing her down onto the bench. His hands on her waste. His head on her neck nuzzling it in the process. "Alice I guess I should bring this up now. I would like for you to marry me. I know we are both young but I want to be with you." He said in all seriousness looking her in the eyes after the first sentence. "How did you know I have to marry?" "What do you mean?" This was only half a lie. He wanted to marry her long before he was told she had to by the twins.

"You didn't know that in order for me to stay here I had to marry?" Alice was touched that he was willing to marry her before the whole drama of her having to marry. "No. Now can you explain why you have to?" They moved to a proper sitting position for Alice to tell the story. But Boris made sure their legs were toughing and he had his arm around her. So Alice told him everything about Nightmare saying she had to marry or get a clock. About the yearlong chance to marry or the consequence of not. And the rules. But left out Pierce's and Julius's proposals. And spending the night and the rest of the week with Julius in his room. "Wow." Was all Boris could say. Faking being left in the dark perfectly.

"Alice do you except my proposal?" Alice thought about it. "I am not sure. I am extremely happy that you were willing to marry me before you found out this ordeal. But I need time to think. I will defiantly keep it in mind and consider it." "Plus I am the closest to your age too. The rest, excluding Pierce of course, are way older than you and the twins in kid form are younger than you." "You are right." _'I totally forgot that a majority of the role holders are older than me.' _"Hey Alice?" "Yes." She turned to look at him only to be splashed by the rivers water. "Hey!" She splashed him back.

They ended up in a splash war. Which resulted in the boat tipping over. They rose up to the surface of the water, under the boat. They laughed and when the laughter died down they looked in each other's eyes. They both felt the pull. They both realized how close they are to each other. Boris quickly grabbed her waste and Alice grabbed his shoulders. And they connected by the lips. They had a sweet kiss. Passionate yet sweet. Slightly open mouth. Not a French kiss yet not a public peck either.

They fixed the boat to be right side up. Boris helped Alice back on and then go on himself. They sat with their legs touching the others and holding the others hand. Alice's on Boris's thigh with his hand on top of hers. Fingers intertwined. Alice was leaning her head on Boris's shoulder. "Boris?" She asked her eyes looking up her head nodding upwards. "Yes." "My answer to your proposal is still a maybe." Boris frowned slightly. "But you are closer to a yes than you think." She kissed his chin then looked down. Seeing the exit up ahead. "Boris smiled largely and kissed the top of her head.

When they reached they exit they saw Gowland. "So what do you think?" He saw them wet. "Why are you wet?" "Take away some of all the mushy stuff. Add a section that is a little scary so the girl will get a little scared and the male will 'protect' her." Alice said while putting quotes around protect. Boris took over. "To answer your second question the boat tipped over." Mary Gowland looked at them quiz-like wondering how it tipped over. Alice saw this and didn't want him to get the wrong idea. "Splash war." She said hoping this covered it all. Gowland looked relieved and that he understood it all.

"Did any time periods change while I was on the ride?" "No why?" "I have to get to Nightmare in two time periods." "Why?" "I don't want him to haunt my dreams that's why. So bye." And she proceeded to run off. "What happened during the ride Boris." Gowland asked. Boris smiled happily and told him to follow him back to the planning room. When they got there Boris told Gowland everything. Gowland had happy stars as eyeds when story time was over. Thinking that they were so in the lead with winning Alice's heart.

**With Alice and the Tweedles:**

As I was running down the road I ran into two people. One in red attire the other blue. I saw that they were the Tweedles. "Onee-chan!" {Sorry people I noticed that I spelt it wrong the last time my bad} "Dee! Dum! Sorry guys but I got to go." She was about to run away when they grabbed her. Then the time period changed to night. _'Shoot the time changed again. I only have one time period left.' _"Onee-chan would you marry us?" "What? Sorry boys but you are too young to marry. Twelve is too young for anyone to marry. Though I am touched that you would want to marry me. Plus there is two off you and one off me it wouldn't be right." They latched themselves on her arms. "But onee-chan it is ok to marry both of us." Dee said. "And the age thing is fixable see?" Dum concluded.

There was a flash of light and before Alice stood was two very sexy eighteen year old men. "See Alice-chan. Now we are old enough to marry you." Dee whispered in her ear. Then kissed her cheek. "And Alice-chan you would get to have twice the fun if you marry both of us." Dum concluded and kissed her temple. Alice blushed the deepest crimson yet. _'Do they have any idea what this looks like? And to think I thought I was in the clear with these two with the age thing. Well they proved me wrong. Does Dum have any idea how suggestive that last sentence sounded? Calm down, Alice. They still think like twelve year old boys. Well blood-lustful twelve year old boys. Right?' _Little does Alice know that these two boys already had the talk and that they ment it in the suggestive way.

'_Well they are really hot and sexy as eighteen year olds. Plus I don't want to hurt their feelings. Maybe it is then.' _"Dee, Dum. I will say maybe. I will consider your proposal. Now I have to go." "But Alice-chan we want to play." They said together. "Dee! Dum! Where are you! Get your asses over here!" Elliot yelled looking for them. "Crap the newbie-hare is here." Dum said. "I guess we have to leave the pretty lady, brother." "Yes we do, brother. Don't want the rabbit to take her." So they both looked at each other than Alice. Smirked and kissed her cheeks. And before they let go they each pecked her lips. Then ran and changed back into twelve year old boys before Elliot saw them.

Alice stood there let what happened sink into her mind then ran figuring the last time period change will happen at any second. Then she ran. She just had to get past the Joker forest to get to her destination.

**With Alice:**

'_Ok I see the exit of the forest up ahead. At least the universe was kind enough to not let anything else happen to me when I was in the forest.'_ "Hi bitch." _'Spoke . . . thought. . . to soon.' _"Hello Black and White." "Hello Alice. How are you? Care to talk?" "I am fine White for the most part. Thanks for asking. But I am in a bit of a hurry and need to be on my way." White Joker frowned at this. "Let me guess you have a lot on your mind about this marriage business." Alice stood shock still in mid step. "How did you know?" "Well bitch, everyone in Wonderland should know by now." Black replied. "Must you curse in every sentence Black?" "No I don't have to use a damn curse in every sentence." Alice sighed. "Well I must go now." The time changed. _'Crap! Now I really have to go before this time change ends.' _Bye Bye.

**With the Jokers:**

"Why didn't you propose, damn it!" "Black the time wasn't right. It is all about the timing. Plus your cursing got on her nerves. She hates it." _'As do I.'_ He added mentally.

**With Alice:**

She ran at top speed and saw the tower come into view. She ran all the steps and was ready to collapse. She got to the door. She slammed it open as the time changed one last time. The time changed at the exact same time as she opened the door. She saw Nightmare at the top of the steps waiting for her. He began speaking. "You are . . ."

Well people there it is. Question Time! Yay!

Did Alice make it on time or is she late?

I am unsure of whether to continue or discontinue this story. I really like writing this but I am not getting many reviews. I am greatful that some of my readers are sending me their thoughts but I want to make you all happy so tell me should I continue. Also give me some scenarios that you guys would like to happen and with whom.

Bye Bye

Fruity-chu~


	6. Chapter 6

The Problems of Staying

Thank you: pennameabc, Liska, Guest (3), Aitora x Otaku, Fox of Magic, brighteclipsemoon, Lylonda, crazzy2000, .79 (I love long reviews. You made me feel special, so thank you doubles), Bizzarieve, I am a stegosaurus asdf movie, Lelouch Vi Freaking Britannia

Ok you guys I love the review amount I got and hope for more soon. But there was a tie for Nightmare haunting her dreams or not. SO thanks . . . a lot. Ok from the people that told me their opinions about continuing this thank you and I shall continue as long as the reviews still come. Thanks for the scenario ideas and I will use them as often as possible but they may not all be used in this chapter but I will try. So on with the story.

**The Problems of Staying**

"You are . . ." "Nightmare-sama!" Gray called. Nightmare visibly paled at Gray's calling. "Nightmare-sama you have a ton of paperwork and you have been evading it all day." "But I have Alice-chan here to visit me and it would be rude to leave a guest here alone." Nightmare said this smirking believing he evaded all his paperwork for today and gets to spend the rest of the day with Alice and hopefully wins marks to get her hand. Gray looked at Alice and seemingly just noticed her. He smiled at her. "I believe our Alice-chan can wait." Gray grabbed Nightmare by his ear which was quite easy because our dear incubus was caught off guard. Gray looked at Alice. "Wait here a minute I will be out to speak with you." Alice simply nodded. The whole time Nightmare was saying "Ow, ow, ow, ow Noooooooooooo."

**With Gray:**

Gray dragged Nightmare to his office and cuffed his legs to the desk. "You will finish all this work before you see Alice-san." "But I have been waiting all day for Alice-chan." "Too bad. So sad. You should of finished earlier than." Gray deadpanned to Nightmare. "Looks like I have to keep Alice company. Like you said 'It would be rude to leave a guest here alone.'" Gray said this smirking. Nightmare looked like he just saw a, well you know, nightmare. Gray waved the back of his hand as he walked out of the room. He locked the door from the outside and proceeded down the stairs. _'Now to win her heart.'_

"Sorry to keep you waiting Alice-san. I shall keep you company until Nightmare-sama finishes her work. For a sick incubus he can run pretty well." Gray said to Alice while looking annoyed at the last sentence. Alice simply giggled and smiled up to him. Gray saw this and blushed slightly but looked away before she could see this. Alice noticed that he looked away but didn't see the blush and thought that he thought that she was making fun of him. She frowned. "Gray did you find any new animals recently?" Alice asked. Gray looked at her surprised that she asked something so suddenly. "As a matter of fact I did. Do you wish to see him?" Alice nodded eagerly.

"Awwww he so cute." Alice said this while on her hands and knees looking at the little male robin. Gray simply nodded in agreement. He smiled at the sight before him. "So how did you find him?" "I was chasing Nightmare when I found this little guy on the ground. With a broken wing too." Gray frowned as he remembered the sad sight of this hurt Robin. "That was so nice of you to help him. You really are a sweet guy. Always helping out everyone who needs it. Plus dealing with babysitting Nightmare. I don't get how you do it! You really are amazing and in so many ways." She shook her head slowly while looking down to show her point. Gray blushed at her compliments. _'She is so sweet. She cares about animals just as I do. And she thinks of me like that. She really is to kind. Now I am certain that I want her hand. For once I am grateful that Nightmare avoided work. Now it gives me extra time with Alice to win her heart.' _

They watched the little hurt but healing robin. "What did you name him?" Alice asked Gray. Gray looked at Alice and said "I didn't name him yet." Alice looked surprised and said "What do you want to name him, then?" "I don't know. Do you have any ideas?" "Hmmmm. . ." Alice put her chin on one of her hands and the other hand on the ground drumming her fingers on the floor. "What about Lucky?" "Lucky? Isn't that a dog's name?" "Well typically yes. But this little guy was lucky to find you. But fine let us think of a new name. Your turn to think." She said this pouting and during the last two sentences she made her hand do a shooing motion to him while looking away. Gray laughed at her antics and said "Fine, Fine. Lucky it is." Alice gave a small smile in victory.

Alice got to feed the newly named bird by hand. With Gray's help showing her how. He didn't mind getting to help her feed the bird it gave him an excuse to get close to her and hold her hands. They spent the time laughing at jokes manly about the work evader named Nightmare but also about the other role-holders. Soon it was time for Alice to go back home. "It is late and night time. Spend the night here at Clover Tower. I insist." Alice thought about it and agreed seeing no downside with staying. Gray helped her up. And escorted her, with their arms connected, to her room. "It is right next to mine so if you need something let me know. No matter how late it is." He leaned down and lightly kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Alice-chan."

"I feel like I am forgetting something." Gray said to himself as he walked down the corridor. "Oh yeah Nightmare-sama." He walked into Nightmare's office. He walked up to Nightmare's desk and saw he completed all the papers except one single sheet, which only needed a signature. So he shook Nightmare awake and in the process Nightmare coughed up a little blood. "Am I free yet?" "No" "But. . .But whyyy? I finished it." "No you didn't." "What!" "This one needs a signature." Gray said holding the paper in front of Nightmare's face. Nightmare made wide eyes. Quickly signed the paper and had Gray unshackle him. Nightmare bolted for the door intending to go see Alice. "Alice is sleeping." Nightmare immediately drooped at the news.

**With Nightmare:**

'_Well I can spend the morning with Alice and I can visit her in her dreams.'_ So Nightmare went to his room and locked the door. _'Gray isn't gunna get me now.'_ And then went to the dream realm to see Alice. When he got there he immediately called Alice and waited for her to arrive. When she did he smiled at said "You know you could have saved me from being murdered by paperwork." Alice simply said, "I couldn't. I was too far away to even interfere."

"Well what did you and Gray do while I had a traumatizing amount of paperwork?" Nightmare asked hoping he can know what happened and seeing if Gray did anything that put him in the lead. "Oh I had a great time! We played with Lucky. He was this little robin that he rescued. And we laughed and joked around. Plus Gray was kind enough to offer me to stay here for the night so I didn't have to walk home in the dark. And he gave me a room next to him so if I need anything I can got to him." Nightmare turned his back to her half-way through so she didn't see the jealousy on his face.

"Wow you must have had a great time." He, still with his back to her, roled his eyes as he said this. Alice, oblivious to his jealousy, said "Yes and I can't wait to spend time with him again." Nightmare's eye twitched at this. Nightmare pasted a smile on his face and turned around. "So Alice-chan would you spend tomorrow with me? I mean I didn't get to spend any time with you at all. And I invited you here too." _'More like threatened me to.' _Alice thought. Nightmare smirked at her thought. Alicce noticed this and realized that he read her thoughts. "Of course, Nightmare. I would love too." Nightmare floated down to her and said "Well then I will leave you to your dreams." And as the dream world faded he brushed his lips against her lightly, like a feather.

**With Alice:**

As Alice woke from her dream she wondered if it was her imagination that Nightmare faintly kissed her or if it really happened. She woke up early so she decided to make breakfast for everyone. She made waffles and sausage. She set the table and set the food down and covered it to keep it warm. Soon after Gray, while dragging Nightmare along, came into view. "Good morning guys. I made breakfast." Nightmare hearing breakfast shot awake immediately ran into the room took his seat and dug into the food. Gray simply shook his head in exasperation, thanked Alice, and ate. Alice giggled at the two amazingly different guys who live together and work together in one miracle or another.

As soon as they finished breakfast Alice cleaned up with Nightmare close behind her. They went outside to walk and enjoy the sun. Nightmare asked her about her and she asked him about his. But all he said in response to this was complain about work and say seeing her at night in her dreams was his highlight of the day and a dream come true. Then he asked her how the marriage offers were coming along. Alice's smile immediately became a frown. She sighed.

"Well they are coming." Nightmare arched an eyebrow at her sounding so solemn. "Go on." He pressed her to go on. Alice looked at him, sighed, and went on. "I already had three proposals. Julius proposed first, then Boris, then Pierce."

**With Nightmare:**

'_She already had three proposals! It hasn't been that many days. She is gunna be one though prize to win. I bet that she already has a line of guys just waiting to ask her. Well I better keep trying to win her hand.' _"Wow Alice that is a lot of suitors. It must be overwhelming?" Nightmare said honestly. Alice sighed yet again. "It is. I don't think of Pierce romantically so he is a no. But Julius and Boris are another matter." Alice said sadly. _'So those two already have a place in dear Alice's heart.'_

"Why don't we do something fun Alice-chan?" Alice looked at him questionably. "Like what? Oh wait I got an idea. How about we visit a hospital?" Nightmare paled and hid behind a small bush. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" Nightmare said this while shaking his head viciously back and forth. Alice laughed at his antics. "Nightmare you sure do know how to make me cheer up. And I was kidding. You can come out now." Alice said while giggling. "That wasn't funny. I thought you were serious!" Nightmare said grumpily and threw his hands out dramatically for the last part. Alice laughed again.

'_Alice you are special and I want to know you will be by my side forever. Maybe I should ask her now, while she is laughing. Ok here I go.' _"Alice . . ." "Hey guys what's up?" Someone called. _'Ace'_

**With Ace:**

"Hey guys what's up?" Ace said while coming through the forest. "What are you doing at the castle?" Alice and Nightmare sweat-dropped. "Ace this isn't the castle." Alice said. "This is Clover Tower." Nightmare added. "Oh well then let's head there." Ace said while grabbing Alice, throwing her over his shoulder and bolting. "Alice!" They heard Nightmare yell while they got away. They ran, well Alice was carried, all the way through the forest. "Ace do you have any idea where you are going?" Ace stopped abruptly. "Well we are heading to the castle right?" "No we just entered the Joker's forest. And we are lost." Alice stated the obvious to the lost knight. _'He is defiantly no knight in shining armor.'_

"Well we should set up camp it is nearly night." Alice turned around and saw it was already set up. She had an anime sweat drop appear on her head. _'Where does he put that tent? Wait that log there wasn't there before. Creepy.'_ She shivered. Ace thought it was from being cold. "There is a fire right there take a seat." Ace spoke with a cheeky smile on his face and pointing to the fire. Alice took a seat. "Where have you been Ace I haven't seen you for days?"

"Oh I have been you know lost. First I got lost in the castle. After Peter showed me out of the castle I got lost in the labyrinth. Then I found myself in front of the Amusement Park. Then I got an ice cream. Then I wound up at the Hatter Mansion. I had a fight with Mr. Bunny Boy. And throughout the time I camped." He said all this with a smile. Alice sighed with a smile. _'Well that explains a lot.' _

"Well its late time for bed." Ace said then put out the fire. Then the two walked into the tent. Alice lied down and then saw Ace looking at her. "What are you looking at?" Ace kneeled down next to Alice. "So you have to marry, huh?" Alice gasped, "Everyone does know about it." "Yup!" Ace said with cheer. Ace dove for Alice and put his head where Alice's heart is. He listened to the beat of her heart. "If I could listen to this every day. . . I would be so happy. Alice would you marry me? I would listen to your heart as often as I could and you can do what you wish. I do whatever it takes to with your heart." Ace said tiredly. Alice stared wide eyed at him. _'What did he mean with the last sentence? Did he mean my heart and heart beat or my love?' _She thought as she fell asleep.

The next morning they packed up and set out following Alice's way. They were almost out of the forest when they heard, "Hello Ms. Alice" "Or should we say the soon to be Mrs. Alice?" '_White and Black Joker' _Both Ace and Alice thought.

**With Jokers:**

'_Why is she with the knight?' _"Remember the plan Black don't curse or offend her in the least or the greatest. Got it?" White asked Black. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Black said back. "Hello Ms. Alice" "Or should we say the soon to be Mrs. Alice?" They said. First White then Black. "Hey White. Hey Black." Ace said in his usual way. "Good morning White, Black." "Alice may we speak to you?" White asked. "Please?" Black added. Alice's eyes widened. Genuinely shocked at Black's politeness and that he actually knows the word please. "Of course." Alice said this because she wants to know why Black is polite.

"Okey dokey!" Ace yelled and ran off. "Wrong way, Ace!" Alice yelled then sighed not believing, yet knowing, that Ace is that direction impaired. She looked at the Jokers, gave a nervous smile, and said "What did you two want to talk about?" White simply said, "We know you have a lot of pressure on you about marriage and figured we make you laugh to lift your spirits. So we would like to invite you to see a show in the circus." "It would make us feel as if we assisted you in some way." Black added in hope that he convinced her to come.

'_First manners now this. Something is wrong with Black or I am going insane.' _Alice thought. "Well I guess I see no problem with going." Alice said uncertainly. So the Jokers led her to the circus tent. They gave her a front row seat. She saw elephants balancing on little rubber balls, a wonderful trapeze act with the people and monkeys. Mice running and balancing and another ball while using their bodies to make shapes. Clowns being shot out of cannons and through the roof of the tent never to be seen again. Then it was White Joker's turn to peform.

He brought out a stool and snapped his whip in the air and a bright orange light appeared. Then from the light came a fierce lion, five times the size of White Joker. The lion's fur was the color of the desert sand and his puffy mane the color of the sunset. The lion gave an ear shrilling roar. And everyone in the stands leaned back in fear and covered their ears. White didn't even flinch and he stepped forward and pulled his arm back. He cracked his whip at the beast's nose. The lion twitched but it was barely noticeable. The White yelled, "Why not make this more interesting?" He ran to the opposite side of the stadium. He put the stool down, took his cape off, and covered the stool completely by placing it flat down. As he pulled the cape up it showed the figure and body of a girl. Alice.

Alice looked around a second ago she was watching the show in fear. Now she was in the show, in fear. The lion saw Alice, and licked his big, fury lips. The lion pounced but Black yelled out to Alice, who had her back to the lion in a daze, "Look out!" Alice turned and screamed. White slapped the lion with his whip. And the lion got hit hard and fell to the ground. White grabbed the stool and stepped onto it. He climbed onto the lion. He put his hand out to Alice, who in turn stared wide eyed at it. Both Jokers spoke at once, she could tell from the double sounding voice and said jokingly. "Well what are you waiting for? Stop staring and get on. Alice gave a big smile and grabbed their hand.

They pulled her up. She wrapped her arms around White Joker, or was it both Black and White Joker. He . . . They smiled. Alice leaned her had on his back. The lion jogged, with the two, three, on his back around the stadium/tent a few times then left. They jumped of the lion and the lion was led out. Alice had a big smile on her face, both Jokers (yes even Black) had a blush on their face. Alice saw it and his smile. She hugged them in a tight hug. "Thank you. Really thank you. You made me feel so carefree. You made me so happy." The Jokers blush deepened. "You really liked the show then?" White asked. "Yes!" "Would you like to do this again?" "It would be a treat." Alice said honestly.

"Alice can I ask you a question?" Black and White said together. "Of course." Alice said still smiling but a little weary. "Would you marry me?" They asked at same time. "What?" Alice yelled. "I-I-I don't know what to say. I can't answer right now." She said quietly looking down. The Jokers knowing her position placed a concerned look on their face. "It's ok you don't have to answer us now." Black said kindly.

Alice's head shot up her eye twitched. "What is wrong with you?" White staggered back. "What?" He asked scared. "Seriously! Something is wrong with Black. He is so polite today and he hasn't cursed once. That is scary. Is he sick or something? Does he have amnesia?" Alice shouted. The Jokers looked shocked at her sudden outburst, then laughed. Alice looked incredulous. "You got that upset over Black being polite." "Is it that insane that I can be polite?" Black questioned. "Well it isn't normal." Both Alice and White said plainly.

**With Gowland:**

He was thinking of more rumors to use when he saw Alice next time. Oh and did he have some doozies. When, speak of the devil, Alice came along. "Hey Alice!" "Oh hey Gowland." "Guess what." "What?" "I heard something about Peter." "Do I even want to know?" She said with a face like she smelt the worst thing ever. "He has a few shrines to you in his room!" "Ok I know he stalks me and all but I didn't think that much." She said with a horrid look. "Oh and Ace walked into the girls restroom recently too." "He got that lost!" "I heard that the girls had to through stuff at him to get him out, too." _'Pervert' _Alice thought. "I heard that one time Elliot got so made at a maid for betraying Blood that he killed her. One shot right through the head." _'I know Elliot is loyal to Blood and all but isn't that a little much.' _"Hey where did you hear all this?" Alice questioned him. "I heard it from my workers. Some of them are friends with the workers at the mansion and castle. "Oh. Well I got to go. Bye Gowland." She said happily.

'_Well I couldn't tell her any about the Jokers and Julius, or the twins. I doubt she marry the twins they are too young. I doubt she want to marry Black and I think that excludes White. But Julius isn't the marrying or relationship kind of guy. All well.' _

**With Blood:**

He was sitting enjoying my tea when I went to check on the twins and Elliot. Blood sent Elliot to go check on the twins a while ago and he never returned. When our mafiaso saw them they were fighting over whether Elliot was a rabbit or not . . . again. I was about to break-up the fight when he saw a certain foreigner coming this way. Elliot saw Blood and soon the Bloody Twins saw him too. They immediately stopped the fight. They saw where Blood was looking at and perked up. Alice saw that they were looking at her and stopped mid step.

She saw them and noticed that they saw her. Blood started to approach her. Alice's smile turned into a frown and she paled. When she saw that there was a slight opening in the forest she bolted. Blood looked shocked, surprised, and insulted. So he went to the twins and Elliot. "You all saw Alice run into the woods too, right?" They simply nodded yes. "Go find Alice, now." Blood said in a very scary way might I add.

**With Peter:**

Peter was walking to the Clock Tower when he spotted Pierce. "Hello dear mouse. Is Alice in her house?" "I don't know. She was on her way to Clover Tower yesterday and I haven't seen her since. Did you know she has to get married? Maybe she will marry me." Pierce said happily while pointing to himself on the last part. And looking to see if a certain cat was around. Peter suddenly looked very disturbing. "What did you just say?" "I haven't seen Alice?" "No, after that." "Alice has to marry?" Pierce tried again. "No the last thing!" "That Alice may marry me?" "Yes that!" Suddenly something shot out from the trees above them and onto the sleepy, yet highly caffeinated mouse.

Boris woken up by the yelling saw Peter and his hopefully soon-to-be snack. He jumped onto the mouse and grabbed him by the collar. "Watcha talkin 'bout?" Boris asked. "He thinks he will marry Alice." Peter said with much disgust. Boris looked at the pathetic looking Pierce and laughed. "Of course you won't. Alice will marry me. I already asked and she said that it will most likely be me." Boris said while shaking the scared mouse a little. Peter looked horror stricken. _'If anyone is going to marry my dear. It shall be me and they will hear.'_

"You two are obviously delusional. She will marry me and that is irrefutable. You two will leave her alone. Or all that will be left of you are buried bones. You clocks will cease their tick and tock. If your thoughts of her aren't blocked. So hear me loud and hear me clear. To her you two are mere. Her and I will be husband and wife. You two will get out of her life. You will do it now and you don't want to know how." Peter said this looking horrific and being dead serious. Boris and Pierce looked scared but, manly Boris, stood his ground. "Peter, I am not backing down. I will win Alice's hand." Pierce actually stood up tall and said, "I will fight for Alice's hand too." He said this without stuttering. Boris and Peter looked shocked at this but it was quickly ridden of. "You two were warned. Your deaths shall be mourned." Peter then left to search for Alice.

**With Alice:**

As she was running she ended up running into someone. "Oh sorry I-" Alice started but never finished. She saw two very similar looking men in front of her. The only difference of the two was their eye color and tie color. One red tie and eyes the other blue tie and eyes. The other thing was the one with the blue tie and eyes had longer hair as well. "Dee! Dum!" Alice said. She looked for a way of escape but to her expanse there was none. She couldn't escape the twins, and to her sadness or happiness, their attractive adult forms.

"Alice-chan that wasn't nice of you to run away without saying hi to us." Dee said huskily in her ear. "I agree brother. She should make it up to us too." Dum said while having a wicked look in his eye. "And I know how too." "We will make you a deal Alice-chan." Alice looked uneasy at the tone the twins are using and the last sentence they said. "What is the deal?" The twins shared an evil smirk.

"Alice-chan must play whatever game we want without bailing for a whole day." Now isn't that a little unfair boys. I mean all I did was not say 'hi'." Alice argued back. "Oh did we fail to mention that Boss is after you and sent us to find you." Dee said. Alice looked scared out of her wits. "Yeah and we may be risking a slash in our pay, brother." Dum added. Alice looked back and forth from one twin to the other. She was not happy with either option. The twins looks, especially at the age they are at the moment, weren't making the decision easier.

"What will it take for you to go back to Blood saying you didn't find me?" Alice asked with hope that it will be something she wouldn't mind. "You have to marry us." Dee said. "No." Alice said bluntly. Dee and Dum looked crestfallen. "It's not that I don't want to marry you two. It's that I want to think about it." The boys had some hope appear in their eyes. "So now we have to take you to Blood." The twins said. Alice made wide eyes and ran. The twins looked at each other and smirked.

Alice ran and ran. Soon she got to a secluded area and rested but she knew she had to keep running before the twins got her. What she didn't plan on was someone grabbing her from behind. She turned around only to find Elliot. She sighed "Elliot you scared me. I thought you were Blood or the twins." Alice said with her hand where her heart is. Elliot grinned at Alice. "Hey Alice. Why did you run away before?"

Alice didn't know how to answer that, so she went with the truth. "I didn't want to see Blood." _'Ok so it isn't the full truth. But it is true.' _"Why didn't you want to see Blood?" Alice sighed. "I heard something very . . . disturbing about him. So I don't want to see him." Alice said while crossing her arms and put her nose in the air. Elliot quirked a brow at her actions. "Blood wants me to take you to see him." Elliot sad sadly.

"Alice I heard about the marriage deal." Elliot said quietly. "But I am glad you get to stay. I was going to miss you if you left us." Elliot said trying to get a positive response from her. Alice looked up with just her eyes. Elliot, thinking it was cute, blushed a tinsy winsy bit. "Alice I wanted to know if I proposed to you would you say yes?" Elliot said this while playing with his hands and his ears falling behind his head. Alice seeing what he was doing and he was so cute and innocent while saying blushed.

"Elliot I can't give you an answer right now. But I will give it consideration. You are a sweet guy and I do like you, even a little romantically. I want to make sure that I and the guy I marry will be happy." Alice said. Elliot heard all this and understands. He was smiling big when she said she would consider it. And his ears shot up and twitched with excitement when he heard that she harbors some romantic feelings for him. "So I have a chance." "Yes" Elliot perked up, ears twitching. "Gahhh I can't take it anymore!" Alice said.

She grabbed Elliot's ears and pulled them down and snuggled them to her chest. Elliot blushed at the close proximity he had to Alice's chest. Elliot looked up and said, "Umm Alice." Alice, still gripping his ears, quirked an eyebrow at him. He pointed a finger from his face to her chest. Alice took a second to realize what he meant and blushed a deep blood-red crimson. Elliot saw her blush with a slight and nervous smile on her face. He grabbed her face and pulled her down. He kissed her. The kiss full of passion and love. She kissed back. But then she realized what she was doing. She pulled back abruptly.

Elliot looked back at her hurt evident in his eyes. "Sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you." Elliot said to Alice. "Elliot don't apologize. You did nothing wrong. I just don't want to break your heart more than necessary if I don't choose you." Alice turned around and walked away but when she was a few feet away she turned her head around and said loud enough for Elliot to hear. "Elliot I am still going to consider your proposal. Oh and you are a good kisser." And she walked away. Elliot just had this goofy grin on his face.

**With Blood:**

'_So Elliot proposed to Alice.__ My one and true friend. My __best__ friend. He betrayed me. But I bet that slut led him on. I can't blame him though, she is quite the prize. But I am furious at him.'_ Blood thought. He saw them together and heard Elliot's proposal. After Alice's maybe he turned around and left to find an area where he can trap he and question her. He didn't see Elliot kiss Alice, let alone her kissing him back. He decided to wait at the end of the forest close to the Clock Tower. It wasn't long before he saw her running.

"Hello Alice." Blood said while calmly walking into her view and with his proud smirk on his face. "What do you want Blood?" Alice questioned snidely, still believing Gowlands rumor. "I want to know why you ran earlier from me." Blood said sternly but if you listened close enough you could hear other emotions in his voice. For example hurt, anger, and confusion. "Simple, really, I wanted to stay away from you." Alice said with disgust. Blood made wide eyes. "Why?" "Well should I number off the reasons for you?" Alice said to Blood. Who had a shocked expression on his face by her abnormal fierceness. "One: you are always rude to me and insult me. Two: When do you ever treat me kindly or with honest politeness? Three: I heard about what you do and I am appalled." Alice said.

"And what is it I do?" Blood asked honestly and with confusion. "Don't act like you don't know." "I am serious ma'am. I have no idea what you are talking about." Alice gave an annoyed sigh. "Do I have to break it down for you?" "Yes you do because I don't know!" Blood yelled. "Fine! I found out about what you do at night every night and some other details." "I am still confused." Blood stated simply. Alice, who by now, was annoyed at his antics and his lying. "I found out that you have daily visitors both male and female. And that you sleep with them." She said this slowly and angrily. Blood made wide, horrified eyes.

"I do not!" Blood yelled. Alice stepped back. Fear evident on her face by Blood's outburst. "Who would tell you a blasphemes lie like that? I will kill them with my bare hands!" Blood yelled at Alice, his face now blood red do to anger. Anger at the lie, anger at whoever said it, and most importantly anger at Alice for believing that lie. "I doubt it's a lie. The person who told me it has always been kind to me. Never lied to me. And always looked out for me." Alice stated. "I am not lying!" Blood yelled. "Why should I believe you? You have always been crude to me. You have tried to kill me more than once. I have no reason to believe you." Alice stated and tried to walk away.

Blood grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Got in her face and was about to yell. "Alice! Blood let go of her." Julius said. Blood looked at Julius. Blood knew the consequences of fighting on neutral ground. He whispered in her ear, "This isn't over. I will get my answers." He let go and walked away. Julius ran over to Alice.

**With Julius:**

'_What's with all the shouting? I can't work with all the shouting.' _Julius sighed and fixed the last thing with his last clock. Then he got up and walked out the door. He saw Blood Dupre yelling in Alice's face holding her arm in a not so sweet manner. He yelled, "Alice! Blood let go of her." He saw Blood whisper something in her ear and walk away. Julius ran down the last off the stairs and to Alice. Her face showed horror. He helped her up and walked her in. He sat her down and comforted her. His hand was on her cheek and he kissed her forehead. "Tell me what happened." Alice looked at him and nodded her head.

"Blood sent the twins and Elliot out to get me. I somehow evaded the twins and Elliot. But Blood got me. He questioned me about why I ran when I saw him earlier. I told him I knew what he does. He told me that he had no idea what I am talking about. I ended up having to tell him everything. He got mad when I said that I didn't believe him. When I tried to walk away he grabbed me and started to yell in my face. He started to say something, I believe it was a threat, but you came out and stopped him." "What was the rumor?" Alice sighed, "It was that every night he has a male or female or both come into his room and well you get the idea." "How do you know this is true?" "A person I trust told me. This person never hurt me in any way and always looks out for me. Blood always insults me, hurts me, and tried to kill me more than once." Julius nodded, "That still doesn't mean it is true." Alice sighed, "I know but I just . . . I just . . . oh I don't know" "What did he whisper to you?" "He said 'This isn't over. I will get my answers'"

Julius started to get up when Alice grabbed him by the sleeve of his cape. "Don't leave yet. I had a long and frightening day. Please, just sit with me." Julius saw that it was a single chair not made for two. "You know this is a single chair?" Julius said. Alice looked and noticed, "Oh." She said this sadly. Julius feeling bad for her and not wanting to give up a chance to be with her thought about what to do. He liked that Alice was reaching out to him and wanted to help her. "Come here." Julius said. Alice got stood up and walked towards him. Julius grabbed her held her up and he sat down on the chair and placed her on his lap. Alice looked at him then the position they are in. She gave a happy sight and said dreamily, "Thank you." She laid her head on his shoulder and dosed. While she slept Julius played with her hair and spoke sweet nothings to her.

Alice woke up when the sun was almost done setting in the sky. She looked up to see Julius staring out the widow watching it set. When she tried to get up Julius snapped his head towards her and held her tighter to him. "What are you doing?" They asked each other at the same time. Alice said, "Getting off your lap so I can make dinner." Julius simply responded with "What if I am comfortable like this?" Alice thought about it and came up with a perfect reply. "Well fine than. I guess I can't make dinner. And if I can't make dinner than I can't go to bed. I guess I won't be spending the night in your room after all." She sighed with a smirk. Julius made wide eyes. "Go make dinner." He said quickly.

Alice did a victory dance in her head. She was making something simple for dinner. Spaghetti with stir fry mushrooms. While she was mixing in the already boiled spaghetti with the garlic and stir fry mushrooms she felt two arms rap around her and pull her to a body. Julius. She felt his head be put between her neck and shoulder. She felt quite comfortable with his intimacy. She turned her head to look at him. He moved his eyes to look at her. He quirked a small smile. She giggled at this silly and new look. He simply rose an eyebrow and kissed her cheek. He let go and went to set the table. She felt alone for a split second. _'I shouldn't feel this way yet. He is already unleashing the feeling I used to harbor for him and new ones ten-fold. There are the other guys here that I also have to consider.'_ She finished cooking and they ate in a comfortable silence.

The two finished eating then washed the dishes. They climbed the stairs but in a different from normal way. With Julius's arm around her waist and their sides touching. They got ready for bed. Julius in the same attire as last time waiting for Alice.

**With Alice:**

Alice hurriedly got ready for bed. She got in a purple nightgown that ended at the knees. She went to Julius's room and closed the door behind her. She climbed into his bed and got close to him but not close enough to touch. Julius not liking her unconscious teasing wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "You know I want to hold you right? So I would appreciate it if you didn't keep space between us when you get into bed." He whispered into her ear. "Y-y-yes" Alice gave a breathless reply. Julius leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips then went back to simply holding her close and slept. They both slept with sweet, sweet dreams.

Hey y'all. Ok 12 pages wow! I hope I included your ideas well. Question time!

What should Alice do tomorrow? Spend the day with Julius, amusement park, castle, mansion? Up to you.

And please no ties this time, or ties. It gave me a lot of work. This took two days. I ended at midnight. So technically three. Do you guys like that I let you choose the outcome? I really want to know.

~Fruity-chan


	7. Chapter 7

The Problems of Staying

Thank you: Lelouch Vi Freaking Britannia, I am a stegosaurus asdf movie, silvertwilightgemini, Bizzarieve, pennameabc, Fox of Magic, brighteclipsemoon, Liska-Chama, Aitora x Otaku, Guest, Lylonda, Block Out The Noise (hey I loved the review you sent me. It was nice. And I love the guys you want Alice to be with. But I don't know what pm is)

Well I am glad to now know that many of you readers enjoy that I let you readers say how you want it to turn out. I am sorry if I have some typos, I have spell check on and I usually fix it right away. If I switch from third person to first person, or visa versa, I apologize I didn't notice. Thank you for making me aware of this.

Hey people I am sad about one thing. I may have many reviews but not all of them state what you want to happen next. Out of all the reviews that came from chapter six only seven gave me the preferred outcome. From those reviews I shall make chapter seven. I am glad that no one chose the Hatter Mansion, I actually dislike Blood in the manga. But who Alice ends up with, in the end, is up to the readers. There was a tie, really people I asked for no tie it gives me a harder time, between Castle and Amusement Park.

**The Problems of Staying**

Alice woke up in the sturdy arms of none other than Julius Monrey. Alice gave a smile to Julius seeing that he was asleep. Alice needed to get out of bed but didn't want to go through what happened last time. So she needed a plan. _'What if I . . . no. What about . . . naw. Oh I got it!' _Alice thought. Alice scooted her hand up to take the feather sticking out of the pillow. She plucked the feather out and tickled Julius's back. When Julius reached behind himself to scratch the spot Alice rolled out of his grasp. She placed a pillow in his arms not to make him unconsciously aware. She giggled at the sight of Julius, the mortician of this world, hugging a pillow so lovingly to himself.

Alice went downstairs to go make breakfast. She decided to make Julius's favorite, so that way he wouldn't be as upset with her for sneaking out of bed, French toast and crispy turkey bacon. Soon after she finished making it, and covered the food so it wouldn't get cold, she sat at the table and decided to figure out what she wanted to do today. _'Where should I go today? I haven't visited the castle in a while. I would like to have some of Vivaldi's advice on my current situation. But I would like to avoid Peter most of all. He be to annoying at the moment. The amusement park would sound good, too. Nah I think Heart Castle would be best. I need my girl talk.' _

"Alice." She heard her name being said in a low and frightening tone. "Heh, Heh. H-Hi Julius." Alice said nervously, with a little wave. "Why did I find myself cuddling a pillow this morning?" Julius said with a forced smile. "Because I snuck out of your bed this morning." Alice said nervously. "And why did you sneak out of bed?" Julius said about to yell. "To surprise you with your favorite breakfast." Alice said truthfully. Ok only half truthfully. Julius raised an eyebrow and was shocked that she would do that for him. "Why?" "To thank you for comforting me yesterday." Alice concluded with a smile. They ate breakfast in peace and said their goodbyes, kissed each other on the cheek, and Alice headed to the Castle.

On her way to the castle she runs into Boris. No literally she ran into Boris. "Boris! What happened to you?" Alice asked him. "Hi Alice I kinda went to the Castle." Boris said, rubbing his arm nervously. "How many times do I have to tell you to not go to the Castle. You just get hurt." Alice said, exasperated. "So far, including just now, twenty-two times." Boris said while counting it off on his fingers. Alice slapped her forehead and ran her hand down her face. "Let's go to the Amusement Park and I'll bandage you up. So the 'couple' went to the Amusement Park. _'This will only take a little while. Then I will go to the Castle.'_

**With Boris:**

'_It worked! I just knew Alice will go to the Castle. So I went to the Castle. Purposely got hurt. And now Alice will care for me and stay away from Peter.' _"Hey, Alice, why were you heading to the Castle?" Boris suddenly asked Alice. "Oh I wanted to talk to Vivaldi." Alice said. They had a nonsense chit-chat until they arrived at the Amusement Park. When they got inside the workers noticed them and asked if they needed anything to which both Alice and Boris said no. The workers then left to find Gowland and let him know that Boris's soon-to-be-wife, in all the Amusement Park residents' minds, is here.

Boris sat down on his bed while Alice retrieved the first aid kit. He loved how Alice was always concerned about him and looked out for him. The thought of it always being like this made him happy. He soon got lost in his 'Wife Alice land'. "Take your shirt off." "What?" Boris asked thinking he was still in his Wife Alice dream land. "I said take your shirt off. I need to bandage you there too." Alice said. _'Wow he really is fit. I guess one good thing came out of his carelessness. Now to bandage it. Make that two good things: I get to see it and touch his abs.'_ Alice thought. Now she took extra precaution in bandaging his wounded self. When she finished Boris got an idea.

"Alice." Boris whined. "Yes?" "It still hurts. Can you kiss it to make it better?" Boris whined with big, wide kitten eyes. Alice made wide eyes. She then walked over to him knelled down to kiss is stomach. Boris got really happy. "Nope" Alice said and shot back up. "What?" Boris said sadly, but strangely turned on by her teasing. "No kiss for boys who don't listen. You know you'll get hurt when you go to Heart Castle but go anyway. Bad kitty." Alice said while shacking her finger at him, then pulling his ear a little, scolding him. He had his head down "Yes ma'am." So the two walked out of Boris's room. When they were leaving they saw Gowland. 

**With Gowland:**

He saw the two walk out of Boris's room thinking that he would love it if it was like that every day. Now our dear Marry-Go-Round had a few tricks up his sleeve. "Alice, how are you?" "Good Gowland. Now I must get going." Alice said then started walking away. "Hey Alice I found out some interesting things about Blood." Alice turned to look at him. "More. Tell me." Gowland chuckled and started. "Well it turns out he has a drinking problem." "What type of drinking problem?" "Drinking 'til you are way past drunk problem. He slips some in his tea too. Did you know that he gives some to the twins too?" Gowland said knowing that Alice hates alcohol and loves the twins dearly so would hate if they drank that wretched stuff. Alice had a horrified expression on her face.

"Gowland I got to go visit Vivaldi. I will visit soon. Bye!" Alice said running off. "So old man do you think Blood has any chance now?" Boris asked. "Not much and I am still thinking of more rumors. If she didn't run off I would have used more." Gowland said while pulling out a notebook full of rumors. Boris made wide eyes at the sight of it. "You are really enjoying this aren't you?" "Yes revenge is sweet. Let me play a revenge song for you." Gowland said pulling out his torcher device-I mean violin. Boris ran not wanting to lose one of his nine lives.

**With Vivaldi:**

Vivaldi was waiting for something interesting to happen and talking to Peter. "Peter We have something to ask of you." Vivaldi declared. "What is it my queen?" "We want you to marry Alice." Peter made wide eyes then smiled largely. "Yes of course my queen." _'We want Alice to marry our brother but if she won't marry Blood we want her to marry Peter or Ace. That way our cute Alice will live here with us.' _Vivaldi thought. Vivaldi saw the large doors open to show Alice. "Alice my love!" Peter yelled then glomped her. "Peter get off me!" Alice yelled in his ear, knowing it will hurt him, and proceeded to attempt to push him off her. Eventually she pushed him off and he held his ear. "Alice marry me. Our love was meant to be." Peter said holding her small hands in his and looking affectionately into her eyes. "No." Peter looked heart broken and came up with an idea. There was a small poof. "Awice will you marry me, pwease?" Peter said all cute like in his rabbit form. Alice picked him up, hugged him, and said maybe.

"Vivaldi, can we talk?" Alice said to the queen of Hearts. "Of course. Let us go to my secret room." They walked in peace, no Peter or Ace in sight, to her room. When they arrived Vivaldi ordered a maid to bring tea and small snacks. "What is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" "Vivaldi you know I have to marry, right?" Alice asked. "Yes we do." Vivaldi said with a little pity in her voice. "Such a shame you have to marry those scum called men." Vivaldi added.

"I don't know what to do! I already have several proposals. Julius, Elliot, Dee and Dum, Boris, Pierce, Ace, White and Black. And now Peter! I am young and I didn't want to marry yet. But it was either marry or get a clock in order to stay here. Also I only have a year, one stinkin' year, to marry. I don't want the pressure. And I know there are more proposals on the way. What should I do? You are the only one I can fully trust right now, Vivaldi. Please understand. I need your advice." Alice said this on the verge of tears. Pacing around the room and clasped her hands together on her knees in a pleading motion at the last part. Then broke down to tears.

Vivaldi rubbed her manicured nails through Alice's hair. She comforted the girl and when Alice calmed down said she will help. "Alice we will help you in any way we can. Yes you have many suitors but we know you shall make the correct choice. Why not Blood or Peter, perhaps Ace?" Alice visibly paled at their names. "No. Blood never asked and I don't think I would marry him." Alice said then grimaced remembering everything Gowland told her. "Ace scares me and I don't want him to attempt to kill me again. Peter is a stalker but maybe." Alice told Vivaldi.

The two made small talk over the rose bud tea and tea pastries. Then they agreed to have Alice sleep over for the night. They sent Alice to her normal room. As soon as Alice laid down to sleep someone knocked on the door. She groaned, sat up, and started mumbling crude words. She opened the door to find Peter in his pajamas smiling widely. "Alice, my dear. I want to be near. To sleep with you. Is what I wish to do." Peter told her hopefully. "No." Alice said bluntly. Peter got an idea and snapped his fingers at it. He then turned himself into his animal form. He looked up with big eyes, put his hands together in front of himself, and leaned forward. "Alice-chan may I pwease spend the night with you?" "Of course." Alice picked him up and brought him to the bed. They then proceeded to fall asleep.

**With Nightmare:**

"Hello Alice." "Hey, Nightmare." "What's wrong?" "Just a lot of pressure is on me right now. Too many proposals, while trying to avoid some people." "And who would those people be?" "Blood Dupre." Nightmare was shocked at this. "I know you dislike him and all but why?" Alice then remembered all the rumors Gowland told her before she could stop herself. She saw Nightmare's face and knew she was too late to prevent him from knowing. "You read my thoughts, didn't you?" Alice said already knowing the answer. Nightmare nodded yes still in shock from the thoughts.

**With Peter:**

'_I won't lose you this time dear. Those other suitors should shake in fear. No is an answer I shan't take. I wedding is what we shall make.' _ Peter thought to himself. He was thinking of ways to kick the other men out of her heart without having Alice know it was him. Perhaps framing another suitor. He didn't want to make Alice upset that surely would not help him, and if anything he wants her to like him most right now.

**With Blood:**

The Mafia was sitting around the tea table. Carrot dishes everywhere, including Elliot's stomach, and tea, all sorts, were in front of each inhabitant. "So Elliot you proposed to Alice?" Blood said calmly with a hint of snide. Elliot choked on his carrot muffin for a second there. "Y-yes I did." The twins stopped chatting with each other and watched hoping to see if they have competition for marring Alice. "Sorry Blood. I know you don't like Alice but I do." Elliot said seriously.

"Actually I do want to marry Alice." Everyone made wide eyes. "I have taken quite a liking and interest in that foreigner." "But you always make fun of her, boss?" Dee said. "And try to hurt her?" Dum added. "You are always cruel to her." Elliot stated. "So let us make a deal Elliot. Whoever marries Alice wins her. The other can't interfere in the others married life. But I warn you Elliot I will do anything to win." Blood said the last part darkly. Elliot put his hand out to show he agrees. They shook hands. The twins said nothing about going after Alice's hand. They don't want the others to know. They want the least amount of people trying to impair their chances. Blood excused himself so he could go to bed.

He was visited by Nightmare. "Hello Nightmare. I am going to guess you have something of importance to tell me?" "Yes." "What is it?" "I am going to guess that Alice has been avoiding you?" "Yes. How did you know?" "Well Alice was told some things about you." "Tell me." Blood said darkly. Nightmare shivered in fear and even coughed up some blood, then told Blood all the rumors word-for-word. By the end of being told the rumors Blood was pale from being sickened by the rumors and visibly shaking from inner-rage. Obviously someone was trying to lower his chances at winning.

'_Who said this? It wasn't Elliot because he just found out I want to marry Alice. Peter? Gowland?' _"Who said this to her?" "Not positive myself. But from what I thought about it Gowland. He hates you and he would want Alice to marry Boris. He already thought of those two as a cute couple. Plus he was waiting for the perfect moment for revenge." Blood nodded at Nightmare's reasoning. "Time to wake up." Nightmare said. "Time to pay Mary a visit." Blood said when he woke up.

**With Boris:**

'_Where is that mouse?' _Boris has been looking for Pierce since he woke up. He then saw something hiding in the bushes. _'Found him.'_ He walked up slowly and pounced catching the poor, defenseless mouse off guard. "Now listen here I have a deal for you that you will like. Promise me you will listen and stay still and I will let you go. Promise?" Boris said calmly and lowly. Peirce nodded in agreement. Boris let him down slowly.

"Ok we both remember what happened with Peter, correct?" Peirce nodded in agreement. "Well we both want him out of the picture. We both don't want him to get Alice. So I believe we should work together to get rid of him. We want to get rid of his chances for winning. So I figured that if we work together we have two times the chance of him loosing." "I agree Peter is a meanie~chu. But what if we don't only do Peter?" "I'm listening." Boris said curios at what the little mouse was getting at. "Well what if we both diminish the chances of Alice marring the other role-holders. Plus then all we have to worry about is each other then. If she ends up with one of us she will stay here at the Amusement Park." Pierce said. Boris stared wide eyed at the mouse's reasoning. "I agree let's go with that." They shook hands and started scheming.

**With Alice:**

Alice had left the Castle a while ago and was heading to the Tower. When she got there she saw Julius working on something. "Hello Julius." Julius looked up apparently just noticing her. He gave a smile and motioned with a finger for her to come over. She did so curios at what he wanted. He then signaled for her to look away from him. He did so again. Julius put something around her neck and clasped it. She cupped the object in her hands and looked down at it. It was a golden clock, with a silver inside, bronze hands and violet colored numbers. She looked at Julius and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Turn it over." Was all he said. And sure enough she turned it over to see her name in cursive writing and a date. "What is the date?" "The day you first came here, the first day you entered my life." Julius said. Alice teared up when he said this. She hugged him. "Julius thank you. This is a wonderful gift. I love it. It is so pretty." Julius went back to fixing clocks and Alice watched him. "Hey Julius?" He looked up to see what she wanted. "I am going to the Amusement Park. I wanna see if I can hypnotize Boris into thinking he is a dog." Julius gave a small chuckle at this.

When Alice arrived at the Park. She saw Gowland and went to talk to him. "Hey Gowland have you seen Boris?" "Hey Alice!" Boris yelled running over to her. "Nevermind Gowland." "Hey Mary. Hey slut." They heard an ominous voice say. _'Blood'_ All three thought. And sure enough when they all looked over they saw him.

"Hello Mary. Turns out you been spreading rumors about me. That is quite low." Blood said darkly with a matching aura about him. "Blood if I recall you spread my real name far and wide here. Just returning the favor." Gowland said. "Well I don't like lies." "What lies? Gowland only told me what he himself heard." Alice said defending her favorite park owner. "Well they are lies. I would never do that. I myself don't like alcohol too much, let alone allow kids to drink it. I would never sleep with someone, let alone a guy, whom I don't like." Blood said honestly. And from the look in his eye Alice could tell it was true.

**With Gowland:**

Alice turned to look at Mary Gowland. "Gowland why would you tell me lies?" "Only said what I heard. Plus it would improve Boris's chances." Gowland lied smoothly muttering the last part, but Alice heard it. She turned to Boris. "What does he mean 'improve Boris's chances.'" "Obviously he means that he told you those lies to get you to like Boris more. I mean if you hated me more you turn to Boris. Probably been planning it together the whole time too." Blood said before Boris could defend himself. "Boris told me he wanted to marry me before this whole calamity. Plus he didn't know about this ordeal until I told him." "What are you talking about one-chan? We told Boris first. He heard us talking about it and then asked us what we were talking about." The Bloody Twins said together, confused. "Boris is this true?" "Yes I knew about the marriage thing but I did want to marry you before I found out about it." Alice started shaking her head back in forth slowly in denial, tears threatening to escape and cascade down her face, she was heart-broken at being betrayed and lied to about something so serious in her mind.

They all saw her expression and saw her taking agonizingly slow steps back, shaking. "You-you-you l-lied to m-me. You b-both lied to me!" Alice said and bolted. The Mafia looked at the Amusement Park residents. "This is war." Both sides took out their weapons and started shooting. The shooting went on and on for an hour. They only stopped because it was getting late the war wasn't over yet. Oh it was nowhere near over.

**With Jokers:**

"Black did you hear?" " Did I hear 'bout what?" "That the Hatters and the Amusement Park residents are at war." "Of course I know that, but you forgot 'bout the damn Castle too. The war been goin on for centuries." "Not that Black. They got their own personal war. Apparently Gowland spread horrible rumors about Dupre. And Alice-chan was involved." "Really?" "Yes and . . ." White proceeded to tell what happened. "Damn! That was sly of Gowland. And what a turnout that had." "Yes Black" "And this will help us White." "How so?" "We can make the war large enough to make Alice sickened by it. We can be there to comfort her and get her to want to be with us. This will help us greatly." Black said with a sly smile present on his face. "I agree whole-heartedly."

**With Alice:**

Alice ran back to the Clock Tower in tears. She kept wiping them, willing them to stop. The tears wouldn't, they kept coming staining her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy from her crying. She would stagger in her running every once in a while from being blinded by her tears. When she reached the clock tower she ran in and closed the door and collapsed and cried her heart out. Julius heard her and came running to her aid.

"Alice! Alice what's wrong?" Julius questioned Going down on one knee holding her close. She just cried harder. Julius picked her up and carried her to his room, which he hoped would become their room soon. He laid her down and set himself up against the head of the bed then moved her head to his lap. He let her cry her heart out. When she calmed down enough he asked her if she would tell him what happened. She gave a hiccupped yes. And she proceeded to tell him everything, hiccupping throughout telling the story.

"I know I may have over reacted. But I have had a lot of pressure and stress lately. And I thought that I could trust that Boris wouldn't lie to me about something that I think of as serious. This, the decision I make, will affect the rest of my life. But he just went out and lied to me. And Gowland why would he tell me those lies. I was so stupid to believe them. I-I-I . . ." She started to softly cry. "Julius you truly are the only guy I can trust right mow with my whole-heart." She said honestly and then hiccupped. Julius gave a small smile to her then ran his fingers down through her hair and down her back. Happy that his chances of winning her hand. "Let's get you some water to get rid of those hiccups." Julius said. Alice hiccupped again, sniffled, and nodded yes. She grabbed Julius's hand and put her head on his shoulder and walked downstairs.

They got Alice water and she, eventually, got rid of those hiccups. _'Good riddance.'_ Crossed both their minds. But Julius did find them a little cute. They decided to go to bed early. They got ready the way they usually do. Julius said he wanted to complete his last clock first. So Alice went to watch finding nothing better to do. Suddenly the front door slammed opened and someone raced in, grabbed Alice, and left so fast that all Julius could do was blink. He didn't even see a face. "Alice?" _'Wasn't Alice there a second ago? Here one second gone the next? This makes no sense.' _ Julius scratched the top of his head in confusion. He was struck dumb for once.

Alice was shocked to be in Julius's office was second and then being carried through the forest to who-knows-where the next. Soon she got to the gates of the Hatter Mansion. _'No not the Hatter Mansion. Couldn't my kidnapper take me to the Castle or the Joker Forest?' _ She was set in a chair and then turned to face her kidnapper it was none other than the leader of the Mafia, the owner of the Hatter mansion, her personal bully, Blood Dupre. Blood then went to his seat to the right of her. The twins were in front of her and Elliot, eating a carrot concoction, to her left.

After a long, agonizing silence Alice spoke up. "I am sorry Blood." Blood looked at her, a little surprised she talked at all, let alone to apologize to him. After all he kidnaped her when she was getting ready to go to bed and in her nightwear. "I apologize that I believed Gowlands rumors about you. I should have known better than to believe something he said about you. I am sorry for the way I acted about them earlier. It was wrong of me. I should have confronted you about them and get my facts straight too. All I can say or do is apologize. Sorry." Alice said looking into her teacup the whole time. All of the Mafia, including the faceless workers, stared at her while she gave her little speech. And all saw that single, lone, tear slip down her face and into her teacup. Blood stood up pulled her from her chair and kissed her. It was a simple and tasteful kiss. It wasn't as deep or passionate as Blood wanted but he had to refrain if he wants her to be comfortable with him. To Alice she for some reason craved for more but she doesn't want to fit the terms that Blood uses on her.

Alice had her eyes open the whole time Blood had his eyes closed. The kiss lasted no longer than five seconds. Everyone who saw it was open mouthed in shock. _'Clever Blood. Clever. But the game isn't over yet.' _ Elliot thought. The twins exchanged a look that said we-gotta-work-harder-to-win. "Apology accepted." Blood said when they separated. "I will have one of the maids escort you to a room." When Alice made it to her room she went to the bed and laid down. _'It feels weird not being in Julius's arms. I miss the feeling. Weird.' _She fell asleep eventually.

Ok people I know this is shorter than my last one. But I am tired and I don't have much free time anymore. So in return for my not typing much you get an extra question.

Does Alice spend her next day with the Bloody Twins, Elliot, or Blood?

Should Boris confront Alice right away or stay back and think of a much-needed-for-his-desperate-self plan?

Extra! Extra! Review all about it!

Oh and I am a really big Boris fan also big with Julius. They are my favorites. Then Elliot, Nightmare, Gray, Bloody Twins. I don't like Blood or Ace much at all. Peter, Pierce~chu, Gowland (as a fatherish figure), Jokers, and Vivaldi (as a sister figure) are ok. So if you want me to lean to a character you want her to be with better tell me and I will give them special attention for the next chapter. The chosen one will get extra special spot in the next chapter. So point up.

Fruity-sama out. Peace!


	8. Chapter 8

The Problems of Staying

Thank you: Iasuki, GigiandMad (Thank you so much for the long review, your opinions, and the details. I love how you complimented my writing style. How you told me how to improve will be taken into consideration), Bloodredlilypads, Amon, OneDirectionInfected, MelodyKey, Random Soul, fox, Lylonda, Guest, Roserunner3569, Aitora x Otaku, silvertwilightgemini, Block Out The Noise (Give me credit and you may use that line. And I was confused over that one line in the review I read it, like, fifteen times then went to the last line. Read it. And realized you wrote that to see my reaction. I cracked up. Thanks!), brighteclipsemoon, Aurora Hargreaves, Jemma, AngelloDream, That Punk Rock Chick, Bizzarieve (Thank you for PMing me you made me feel like you appreciated my writing and wanted me to continue after my long break in writing)

Hey people sorry it took so long to update. Well I won't be updating often anymore but I will still be updating.

And I think you guys may enjoy torturing me with ties! Special part in the chapter is a three way tie. Ace, Julius, and Joker. Luckily that was the only tie. I will only pick two of them though! So you have to read to find out which two. If every question had ended up with a tie I would have pulled my hair out. Spend day won with Elliot. Yay! I love Elliot, he is freaking adorable. And Boris will confront Alice. . . eventually. Great now I have to do an apologizing scene. Ok people every time I got far with writing this somebody reviewed and broke the order or the person who won got tied or yadda yadda yadda. So I will take opinions and try to do everything! That's right I am going to try and use every review idea and more.

**The Problems of Staying**

Alice woke up early the next day by the twins jumping on her bed. "Wake up Alice-chan! Wake up!" The Bloody Twins said together. _'Wait. Alice-chan? They only say that when they are . . . Oh no!' _Alice bolted upright and the twins, sure enough in their adult form, fell off of the bed. _'I knew they were in their adult form.' _"Owwwww. Alice-chan why did you knock us off?" "Why were you in my bed!" "We just wanted to play with you." Dee said with a sad, defeated look on his face. Alice lost the stern look on her face. Dum then said that breakfast was ready. "Ok, I'll get ready." Alice said to them but they didn't move to leave. Alice looked at them.

"Ummm, why are you two still here?" "Waiting for you to change, Alice-chan?" They said casually and tilting their heads to the side cutely. Alice went red in the face. "Wh-wh-what?! Get out! You can't watch me change." Alice said while pushing them out the door and proceeded to get ready. She wore her usual blue dress and white apron. When she was tying her blue ribbon someone knocked on her door, opened it a crack, and peaked his head in. It was Elliot. "Hey Alice. Ready for breakfast?" "As soon as I finish this bow. It is harder than it looks." Alice grumbled the last part. _'Awww Alice looks cute. Maybe I can help her.' _"Would you like some help?" Elliot asked her shyly.

Alice looked at him and blushed. Elliot was pushing his two pointer fingers together. He was looking at the floor and his ears were bent down a teensy weensy bit. He had a ghost of a blush tingeing his cheeks. "Y-y-yes."

Elliot looked up at Alice. His blush deepened. He went in front of Alice and fixed her bow for her. Alice blushed at their close proximity. When he finished fixing her bow. He stepped back a bit and looked down at Alice. _'She looks so cute. Her face is red and her big, beautiful blue eyes. So breathe taking. Well I am going to win her over.'_ He gave a small smile to her and kissed her forehead. He grabbed her hand. "Ready for breakfast." Alice nodded her head and they headed off to breakfast.

**With Blood:**

He saw Alice and Elliot come to the giant tea table hand-in-hand. _'What did he do? Why are they holding hands? Grrr I will not loose to that rabbit wannabe' _"Good morning, Alice. Did you sleep well?" "Yes, but I had a rude wake up by the twins." They looked at the twins. Blood raised an eyebrow wondering what they did. Alice had a small glare and noticed that they were in their kid forms again. Blood stood and walked up to Alice. He grabbed her free hand and lifted it to his lips and kissed it. Alice blushed at this, not used to this sweet side. Blood smirked at her face and Elliot looked calm on the outside. But on the inside Elliot was fuming.

Blood walked her to the seat next to his. But to his disappointment the twins occupied the seat that he wanted to put her so she also will sit next to Elliot. So Blood pulled her seat out for her and when she sat down pushed her in. He personally poured her tea, rose tea. "Thank you, Blood. Are you going to eat, Elliot?" Alice looked at Elliot expectantly. Elliot looked genuinely shocked at Blood. He walked to the table and sat next to Alice. They all ate in peace. Well as peaceful as it can be at the Hatter Mansion.

When they all finished eating they began a small conversation. "Onee-san come play with us!" The twins said excitingly to Alice. "No way you brats! You have to work." Elliot said to the twins. "Awwww!" The twins moaned and walked off. Blood chuckled at their faces. _'Way to go Elliot you just helped me. You got rid of two problems now I just got to make you go away.' _Blood smirked evilly. "Alice-" Elliot began but never finished because Blood cut him off. "Elliot I believe you have some paperwork to finish." Blood said plainly and drinking tea. Hiding his evil smirk behind his tea cup. Elliot sighed, "Sorry Alice I'll ask you later."

"I guess I should leave. Bye Blood." Alice said and got up to leave. But she was pulled back. She was now facing Blood. "Actually, why not you stay for a while? You can keep me company while I work." Blood said. And in quite a seductive way too in Alice's mind. Alice simply nodded yes. Blood put an arm around her waist and led her to his library/office.

When they got to his office Blood went straight to his desk. Alice just grabbed a book and sat down on the couch. When she finished her book Blood was still working. _'Wow that was a thirty-six chapter book and he hardly made a dent. I guess I can go back to the tower or maybe the castle. But defiantly not the amusement park.' _Alice thought. So Alice stood up and got ready to leave. Blood looked up as soon as he heard her get up. "Getting another book?" Blood asked. "No. I am leaving. Bye." "No you are not. Come here." He said gesturing her to come over to him with his finger. She, without thinking, went over to Blood.

When she got close enough Blood grabbed her. He pulled here right onto his lap. She squeaked at the suddenness and Blood-like movement. She turned to look at him with wide eyes. "Wh-Wh-What are you doing?" Alice asked stuttering and as red as a tomato. "Keeping you from leaving me." Blood said smoothly, smirking. Alice froze. _'What is he doing. Was that meant to be romantic? Or is he just being a smart ass?' _"Please let me go." She said squirming, no longer facing him. "You might want to stop that if you know what is good and safe for yeah." Blood said huskily into her ear. Alice froze yet again. She turned her head slowly to face him. He gave a wide knowing smile.

When Blood felt that she would do as he said he decided to do something that I bet we all would suspect. He began to kiss her neck and then her ear. He nibbled a little on her earlobe. He felt confident enough now that his grip loosened but he didn't notice. Alice sure did though. _'His grip loosened. Now if I kind just get the right moment. Though, I am enjoying this. No, no bad Alice, bad. I gotta get out of here before something happens. Something that I will regret.' _"Alice." Blood said seductively. "Your" He never got to finish. Alice took this chance to run. She bolted right out of the room. Blood chuckled knowing that she enjoyed it.

**With Peter:**

'_Where is my Alice? She wasn't at the Palace. Nor the Joker Forest and Clock Tower. I will find you with everything in my power.' _

**With Boris:**

"Ooooohhhhh Alice is pissed! She hates me. I know she hates me! Gowland what should I do?" Boris was pacing back and forth. "Talk to her." "What?" Boris stopped pacing and turned to look at Gowland not believing his own ears. "Talk to her. Apologize. The rumors were my idea so you can tell her that. Also you still have a chance. Alice and you are very close. The sooner you apologize the better. So what are you waiting for? Shoo Shoo go." Gowland said. Boris stared at him for a second. Then looked at the ground. He seemed to let Gowland's monolog sink in then looked up. Nodded his head yes for a second then bolted to find Alice.

**With Pierce:**

Pierce has been quite calm lately. _'Let's see? Alice is angry at Boris. That is good for me. Angry at Gowland not as good for me but ok. But since Boris is upset by Alice being angry at him he is too busy being upset about himself to chance and try to eat me. Yay for me! But we are supposed to work together to get rid of some of the competition. Should I help him and Alice make up? Great, now I got a headache.'_ Pierce decided to take a nap. When he fell asleep he noticed that he was in the dream realm. "Nightmare." Nightmare nodded in response. _'Maybe he can help me.' _Pierce thought. "Help you with what?" Nightmare inquired.

"Help me win Alice's heart." "Why would I help you with that?" "Fine, but can I have some advice?" "Advice on what?" Pierce sighed. "What do you think I should do? Boris and I teamed up to get rid of Peter. So we should help each other a little. Should I help him and Alice make up?" Nightmare was shocked that Pierce was considering helping someone get back to being on good terms with Alice. What should he say? If Alice and Boris make up that could mean trouble to him. That would mean more competition on winning her heart. But if it were he and Alice who had fought he would want someone to help them make up.

"Peirce I honestly don't know what to say. It would mean more competition on both of us. But if it were one of us who fought with her we would want someone to help us to make up with her. It is honestly up to you. Just don't regret whatever decision you make." Nightmare said. Pierce noticed the dream world darkening. He was waking up.

Pierce woke up and noticed he wasn't asleep to long. The time cycle didn't change. He saw Boris coming up ahead he had to make his decision now. Just as Boris was about to pass him he yelled, "Hey! Boris!" Boris stopped abruptly. Normally the mouse doesn't willingly talk to him. "Yeah?" "If you want help getting on Alice's good side. . . I am willing to help you." Pierce said this quietly. But Boris heard him and was shocked. "Yes I would like the help. Thanks." Boris said and they both took off.

**With Peter:**

'_So my dear Alice wasn't here. But mouse helping cat isn't mere. They may know where she is. Alice will be mine not his. I shall follow these nitwits to my love. I shall find you my little turtle dove.' _And that is what he did. He followed them to find her. But remained at a good distance and quietly as not to be found out.

**With Elliot:**

He had just finished up the last of the paperwork when he heard running in the hallway. He got up to figure out what was going on. When he opened the door he hit something or someone. "Oh my Role Giver! Oh my Role Giver! Are you ok? Tell me you're . . . Alice?" Alice looked at him with eyes. Suddenly he got energetic again and kneeled down to check her. He got real close to her face. Alice went red. When Elliot thought she was ok he asked her why she was running. Alice looked down again. _'Elliot is so nice and sweet. He was so concerned about me when he hit me. He didn't even know it was me at first but was concerned anyway. He is definitely one guy I will consider.' _

"Alice?" Alice didn't move. "Alice? Would you like to go on a walk?" Alice looked at him and nodded yes. Elliot got up and put his hand out to help Alice up. Alice grabbed his hand and when he went to take his hand out of hers she squeezed it tighter and didn't let go. Elliot blushed at this. Alice looked up at him. "Please. Please let me hold your hand." Alice pleaded to him. Elliot smile big and said "Of course." They walked hand-in-hand out of the mansion. "Where are we walking to?" "You'll see."

**With Vivaldi:**

Vivaldi was sitting in her throne lost in thought. _'Let's see who would we want Alice to be with more? Our dear brother? Perhaps Ace or Peter? If she is with Peter or Ace then we get to spend the whole day with her. She would live here. If she is with Blood then she would make him happy. We would see her whenever we go to meet Blood at the rose garden. Hmmmm . . . we guess it would be best for her to be with Blood. Our brother's happiness is important to us. But we may change our mind later on. We know!' _And she proceeded to make a plan. A smart and amazingly clever plan. She also made some for Peter and Ace. Better safe than sorry.

**With Elliot:**

Alice and Elliot walked to the back of the mansion and to the back gate. Elliot opened the gate and walked through still holding Alice's hand. They walked, well Elliot lead and Alice followed in complete confusion, for about half an hour until they saw a meadow up ahead. "Wow" was all Alice could say when she saw the scene before her. "Yup" Elliot said with a smile when he saw her face. Her face showed shock with a warm and inviting smile. The meadow was beautiful.

It had hills on every direction. It was filled to the brink with White Yarrow, Nodding Wild Onion, Lavender Hyssop, and so much more. The scent was warm and comforting. Surrounding her in a welcoming hug. The sun, in the middle of the sky, shinning down on her happy face. Up ahead a small pond that had crystal clear waters that was so still it could be a mirror.

Alice turned to look at Elliot, her face showed utter bliss. "Elliot this place, this place, is beautiful." "Yes it is. I found this place when I was little. I was still faceless than. I was running for my life and found this meadow. It was pretty to me too. Since then I come here to calm my mind after dealing with those Bloody Twins or a lot of paperwork." Elliot said this with a smile on his face. Except for the part when he said 'those Bloody Twins' he clenched his hands and sneered at that part. _'Wow he really likes this place. I can understand that. And he really hates those twins. Hee Hee.'_

"Hey Elliot?" Alice said. "Yes?" "Catch me!" Alice said and ran off into the field. "Hey!" Elliot yelled, laughing, and began to chase her. It didn't take long for him to catch up to her. He pounced onto her and they went rolling down the hill they were on. They laughed as they rolled down. When they stopped rolling they were between two different hills. Elliot had landed on top of Alice. He supported himself on his arms, his head facing toward her and eyes closed, laughing. Alice's head was between his arms, on the ground, facing to the side, also laughing. It took them a moment or two to stop laughing and notice their position.

They looked right into each other's eyes and got caught up in the moment. The time cycle had yet to change but it still made the moment. The sun's heat warming their bodies as their foreheads met and their lips touch. The kiss was gentle and filled both of their bodies with butterflies. Then the two started to repeatedly kiss. Still gentle and warming to the heart. (So no people they weren't making out.) Then Alice realized what she was doing and abruptly stopped the kiss. Elliot looked at her confused and hurt, his ears drooped low. "Alice?" He said hurt.

'_What do I do? I don't want to hurt him. But I also don't want to lead him on. Especially if I don't pick him.' _Alice thought. _'What did I do wrong? Was I to forward? Will she dislike me now? Did I lose my chance?' _"Alice. I'm sorry." "What? What are you talking about?" "I . . . I did something wrong. I hurt you in some way." Elliot say quietly while getting off her. He moved a little bit away and sat on the ground crisscross-applesauce style. Alice sighed. _'He thinks he did something wrong? He is just that cute.'_ Alice got up and walked up to Elliot.

She sat next to him, so close that their arms touched. "Elliot you did nothing wrong. You didn't, and I highly doubt ever will, hurt me. I stopped the kiss because I don't want to hurt you." "What?" "I don't want to hurt you if I choose someone else. Also I don't want to lead you on and hurt you in the end. Because I do like you, even romantically." She kissed his cheek and his cheek turned a dusty pink color. "So why were you running down the hall?" She leaned her head on his shoulder and proceeded to tell him the story.

'_Blood did what?! Oooohhhhh it is on, Blood! It is on! Now what to do to make her feel better?' _ "I am sorry that that happened to you. You don't deserve that. Will you be ok?" _'Yup that is a good way to react. Now did it work?'_ _'Awww Elliot is so considerate. He is so sweet.' _"Thank you Elliot. You are so nice. I think we should head back." As Alice said thins she lifted her head off his shoulder and stood up. She put her hand out and helped him up. When she went to take her hand back Elliot wouldn't let her. "Please. Please let me hold your hand." Elliot said, quoting what she said earlier. He gave a small smile. Alice giggled and said "Of course" She quoted what he said too. And they walked back hand-in-hand.

**With the Bloody Twins:**

The Bloody Twins were slacking off, as usual, when they saw Alice and Elliot walking toward the back gate. "What is the stupid rabbit doing with one-chan?" Dee asked. "And why is he holding her hand?" Dum added, grouchily. "We must get one-chan." They said together. They looked at each other and smiled evilly. "Onee-chan!" They yelled when they ran up to her and dragged her away before Elliot or Alice could comprehend what was going on.

"Where are we and why did you do that?" Alice said after she was let go. All she knew was that they were in the forest somewhere. "We are in the forest near our secret hideout and you were with that stupid rabbit." Dee said. "So we rescued you. And we wanted to play with you." Dum added. _'Awww. They are so cute. I can't stay mad at them. I was going to leave right after anyway. I guess I can play with them. At least for a little while.' _Alice thought. _'Brother, she is crumbling.' _Dum said with his twin telepathy. _'Yes she is brother. Our young version is hard to stay mad at or say no to.' _Dee responded. _'The only person who can defy this form is the stupid rabbit.' 'Now let's proceed with the plan.'_

"Onee-chan. Will you . . ." Dum began. "come to our clubhouse." Dee added. "With us?" They concluded together. They said this with wide, innocent eyes. Alice, unable to fight their indestructible cuteness, succumbed to their adorableness and replied with "Yes." So the trio went to the twins clubhouse. They got to a large bush and the twins bushed it aside. Alice saw a door, opened it, and climbed into the twin's club house. The twins climbed down and Dee pulled the bush into place.

The clubhouse was a huge dome. It had everything one can imagine. It had an ice box with sodas and snacks galore, every type of snack but ones with carrots as an ingredient. They had a TV and a movie player, and videogames. They had weapons everywhere. Hanging on the walls, hanging from the ceiling, and had a whole room dedicated to them. _'Stay away from that room'_ Alice made this mental note to herself. Then Alice heard a sound and turned around. She saw the twins . . . in their adult forms. "Hi Alice-chan!" They said happily.

Then the twins jumped onto Alice. Dee had his arms around her waist. Dum had his, much to Alice's embarrassment, wrapped around her chest. They each had their forehead against one of Alice's temples. They each kissed her ear then her cheek. "Alice-chan let's play a game." Dum said. "Yes let's play a game." Dee said. "Wh-wh-what game?" Alice stuttered. "We will give five minutes to run." Dee began. "Then we will chase you. If you get away. . ." Dum added. "And we don't catch you within this and the next time cycle you win." Dee finished. "And if you catch me?" Alice asked not really knowing if she wanted to hear the answer. "If we win . . ." Dum said. "Then you." Dee added. "Have to go on a date with us." They said together. "If I say no?" "Then you aren't leaving until we say so." They said in perfectly evil harmony.

"Ok I will play your game." "Yay! Then your five minutes start now." They let her go and she ran. Climbed out of the dome and ran into the forest. Not knowing where she is going.

**With Ace:**

Ace was lost, what's new with that, when he saw Alice. "Is that Alice?" He heard someone say behind him. Ace turned around and saw White. "Hello White! What up? Oh, and yeah that's Alice." Ace said peppy as usual. "Hello knight. I am fine." "Hey I got an idea." A new voice joined the conversation through a mask, Black. "And what would that be?" Ace said. "Let's abduct Alice." "What?" White said. "That is a great idea! And you didn't curse when you said her name. You like her." Ace teased Black. "Shut the hell up!" Black yelled at the idiotic knight. "Well let's get to kidnaping." Ace said happily and moving his arm in a 'let's go' way.

Ace ran and grabbed Alice around the waist. White Joker followed Ace. Ace ran to the Joker Forest and to the carnival. When they got to the main tent Joker had Ace put her down. "Why did you kidnap me and bring me here?" Alice asked after she was put down. "Simple we wanted to and I don't know why we brought you here." Ace said happily. "Why were you running?" White asked her. "Oh the twins." "Why were you running from them?" Black asked. "Oh hi Black. And I was running because if they catch me in the next two time periods I have to go on a date with them." Alice said. "What?! Why?!" All three said. Even Ace looked shocked. So Alice told them about the twins game and why she agreed.

"Wow those twins are a lot smarter then they led on." White said. "Damn your right." Black added. "Way to go twins! Why didn't I think of that?" Ace said. Everyone turned to Ace and glared. "You better not do a damn thing, Ace. Or else I will hunt you down and make you feel like hell." Black threatened. "Ok, Ok." Ace said hesitantly. Pushing his arms to cover his face and his hands out as an 'I give up' way. "Alice, why not we go for a walk?" White and Black Joker asked together.

**With Alice: **

Alice agreed to the walk. So she and Joker(s) left Ace there. Ace had yet to realize they left him. They went for a walk down a path. "So Alice what did you do today?" White asked. "Well Blood sexually harassed me. Elliot brought me to a beautiful flower meadow. And I already told you about the twins." Alice said "Damn it! Blood! I swear . . ." Black said before it faded off. "Are you ok?" Both Jokers said together to Alice. Alice was shocked at their concern for her. Especially Black's concern for her. "Y-yes. I am ok." Alice said a little shy. Both Jokers smiled. Well she saw White's smile. Black's smile wasn't seen because he is in the prison and only talking to them through the mask. But the prisoners were scared because he smiled. Then they started talking about random things.

**With Pierce:**

He heard something from behind. "Hey Boris. I think I heard something from behind." Boris sniffed the air. "Rabbit." Boris sneered. They stopped walking and turned to face each other. They nodded to each other and pounced on the bush that Peter was in. They started wrestling. Peter crawled out and scurried away while the cat and mouse wrestled for a few more minutes until they realized that he got away. "Crap he got away." Boris said to Pierce. "Yeah. Hey do smell something?" Pierce said. "Yeah Alice." Boris said. "Hey Pierce do you think you can talk to her first?" "Sure. But stay close I will take her to get something to eat." "'kay" Boris said.

"Alice!" Pierce said as his peppy self. "Pierce? What are you doing here?" "Looking for you." Pierce said honestly. "We need to talk. It is extremely important." "Okay." Alice said seeing the desperation in his face and voice. "Sorry White and Black." "It is ok." White said. "Let's get together some time to talk. Bye!" Alice said. The Jokers blushed at what she said and had huge smiles on their faces.

**With Peter:**

'_How did they know I was there? I should have known I was too close to that pair. I have yet to find my turtle dove. Where is my true love?' _That was when he saw Pierce and Alice walking together. "Alice!" He yelled while pouncing on her. "Ugh! Peter get off of me!" "No can do. My dear baby boo. I have been looking for you all day. My heart is not something in which you should play. Please come with me to the castle. We must hassle." Peter said trying to pull her away. "Peter! No! I am going to talk to Pierce. Stop!" Alice said. _'Maybe if I leave her be, she will want to be with me? It will be worth a try. But I will not stand by. I shall follow them. That mouse will not harm my precious gem.' _Peter thought then sighed.

Alice raised an eyebrow at Peter when he let go of her. "Very well my dear. You want to leave with him is what I hear. I shall leave you be. Until you wish to visit me." With that Peter left them. At least at a small distance. He will be following close behind.

**With Alice:**

'_Did Peter just __willingly __let go of me? Is he trying to make me feel comfortable around him? What is he up to? And he left me with another guy. But it is Pierce. He does know Pierce is competing to marry me too, right? Ugh I will think later. Hey we are in front of a coffee shop.' _"Pierce, what are we doing here?" "Oh sorry I forgot to ask if you like coffee. I thought we get something to eat while we talked." "Oh ok." So they both bought some coffee and a pastry, than sat down.

"Alice I want you to promise that you will hear me out." Alice nodded yes. Pierce sighed. "Ok I need to talk to you about Boris." Alice made a move to leave. "You promised." Pierce said. Alice sat back down and took a sip of her coffee. "You know Boris is a mess now." Alice looked up at hearing this. "He honestly did want to marry you before. And he didn't know about the rumors. I will let him explain the rest to you. When he is ready to talk to you. But I want you to know that this is affecting him. He won't stop pacing and won't talk to anyone. He doesn't even chase me. I mean it I get to sleep a lot now. This . . ." He said pointing to his coffee. ". . . is the first coffee I had since the incident."

Alice made wide eyes. _'This is effecting him that much. So much that he stopped chasing Pierce. Well he shouldn't have lied to me. He should of told me that he knew about the marriage thing.' _"That still doesn't give him the right to lie to me. He knew about me having to marry a role-holder and said he didn't. And why are you helping him? I thought you two didn't get along. You know the whole cat and mouse thing."

'_How do I respond to that logic? Well I guess the truth. Or some of it at least.' _"Alice, I think of Boris as my friend as well as an intimidating predator to. And seeing him like that hurts me as well. Especially for how it happened because of that fight. I like the break from running and getting to sleep but I do miss it. So please talk to him." Pierce said then got his coffee and left. Alice was left there in small shock and thought.

**With Blood:**

Blood was walking to the Clock Tower after figuring out that Alice left. Curtsy of hearing Elliot and the twins fighting. So he was heading to the tower to get her. When the entrance was in view he saw Peter White. "Hello White. What are you doing here?" "I am here to get my Alice. Then to bring her to the palace." "Well I am here to pick up Alice too." Blood said in a neutral yet threatening tone. "So you two want Alice?" Said a hidden voice. "May we ask why?" Said a second voice. Blood and Peter looked for the owners of those voices.

Two gunshots were heard and they nicked Peter in the arm and Blood on the foot. Then Blood changed his cane into a machine gun and started firing into the direction from the previous shots. Peter turned his giant pocket watch into a gun and also started firing in the same spot at Blood.

Pierce, not being used to using his revolver only nicked Peter's arm. Boris hit Blood's foot on purpose. He knew that if he killed someone that Alice will be upset and even angrier at him. So when he saw Blood bleed a little from the shoe he was quite happy. Before Blood and Peter could shoot Boris and Pierce they moved to another tree. They shot again, this time Pierce successfully hit Peter in the arm and the leg. Boris hit Bloods hat several times and knocked it off, knowing that it would annoy him. Boris also hit Blood's arm and leg.

'_Where are they? Who are they? And why are they shooting me? Crap! That hurts! My hat! They hurt and ruined my freaking hat! They die. They die now!' _Blood thought viciously. Ok now Blood was pissed, to say the least. Blood started shooting randomly, trying to hit his invisible targets. Peter, angry that someone was trying to keep him from his Alice, so he started shooting despite the horrible pain in his arm. When Blood thought he hit them he stooped and stooped down to pick up his hat. Peter believing the same thing Blood did, that their enemies we dead, kneeled down because the pain in his arm increased. Then four shots were heard.

Boris hit Blood in his calves while Pierce hit Peter's calves. They yelled in agony. Boris and Pierce spoke in harmony. "Leave Alice alone. She will never marry you two. She deserves better. Her heart will never be yours'. Why would she marry a creepy stalker? Or an abusive insulter? Also remember this incident and don't think that we won't do it again." And with that Boris and Pierce left. Blood and Peter didn't know who attached them. Peter shot Julius's door to get Julius's attention.

**With Julius:**

Julius heard several gun shots while he was working on his clocks. He was halfway done a clock when the gun fight began and was determined to finish it so he ignored the fight. _'Great now I will have more clocks to fix. Doesn't anybody value life hear. Well besides Alice. Hey where is Alice? She wasn't here last night. I hope she is ok. Almost done this clock. Finished!' _Julius heard a gunshot hit his door. Now he was aggravated. Julius got up and grabbed his wrench, just in case he needed to turn it into a weapon, and opened the door. The sight before him shocked him into oblivion. Blood and Peter obviously brutally attached and lost the fight. He saw Alice walking up the road lost in thought. "Alice!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Alice heard and snapped out of thought. She ran to see what Julius needed.

Alice ran hearing the fear in Julius's voice. She stopped abruptly seeing the sight in front of her and Julius. Ace came up too and whistled at the sight. "Ace help me bring them in." Julius said. Ace nodded yes. "Quite a situation you two got yourselves in." Neither were able to retort because they were in too much pain to talk. "Alice get a doctor. And hurry, they might not last to much longer from the pain and blood loss." Alice nodded and ran. Ace snickered, "Blood loss. And we might loose Blood here. Get it? Blood might loose his life. And you said 'blood lose.' But you meant loosing the blood in their bodies. Get it? No? Too soon? Heh Heh." Ace said with a cheeky smile but his smile turned nervous at the end at Julius's glare.

Alice returned soon with a doctor. And about two hours later the doctor told them that they can't move the patients out of this tower for at least fifty time cycles. Also the doctor gave them each prescribed medication to take daily and at certain times. He told them the procedures. So it looks like Alice will care for the two men for fifty time cycles and that those two men will be roommates for a while.

Julius saw that Alice was still shaken and told her to go for a walk and to tell the Queen of Hearts and the March Hare about the predicament than to go for a walk. He also told her to return in, at the most, three time periods. Alice agreed since the doctor gave Peter and Blood drugs that would knock them out for many hours. Alice left to go to the castle. She also grabbed Ace to bring him there, so he wouldn't get lost (again).

**With Alice:**

Alice walked to the castle quickly. She was honestly concerned about Peter and Blood, much to her surprise. Ace attempted to start a few conversations which she ignored. And when he would attempt to go on a 'shortcut' Alice would grab his hand and pull him along which he would allow since he got to hold her hand. When they got to the castle Alice ran in and went straight to the throne room. She saw Vivaldi she yelled, "Vivaldi!" "Alice, our-" Alice cut her off. "Vivaldi this is not time to talk! Now!" Now normally Vivaldi would cut the head off of anyone who 1) cut her off when she was speaking, 2) commanded her to do anything, or 3) dared to do both one and two. But Vivaldi heard the desperation in Alice's voice. "We will go to our room." Vivaldi said and they both dashed to Vivaldi's private room. That's right Vivaldi actually ran.

"Oh my!" Vivaldi said bringing her hand to cover her mouth in shock. "We are so sorry that you had to see it. Are they ok? We would not like that our brother is hurt and so severely. And is our minister ok as well?" Alice sighed and said, "They should be ok. They can't leave the tower for at least fifty time cycles. Also they will be roommates during that time. Well I better leave. I got to tell Elliot this news." "Very well. But promise us that you will care for them well." Alice saw the concern for the rabbit and hatter in Vivaldi's eyes and agreed right away. Alice left and made sure Ace stayed at the castle.

'_Crap it only went one time cycle while I was with Vivaldi. Now how do I not run into the twins when I go to the Mansion? I do not want to go on a date, let alone with two guys, at a time like this. Well the Mansion is in my view. Wait is that Elliot?' _Alice thought. She ran up to Elliot. Luckily the twins aren't around. "Elliot!" Elliot turned stunned and pulled out a gun. He readily put it away when he saw it was Alice. "Alice what is wrong?" "Elliot it is about Blood." Elliot made wide eyes then they turned ice cold and he got serious. "What happened?" Alice proceeded to tell him the story. By the end Elliot looked like he was going to break.

(Now remember people Blood saved Elliot and Blood is his best friend. How would you feel if you best friend and the person who saved your life was nearly murdered and you didn't know about it? That you couldn't do anything about it. Also that you wouldn't be able to see them for at least fifty time cycles. Also that if you wanted to see them you had to go into the place where you were held prisoner and fear the most. Sucks right? Well that is how Elliot feels.)

Alice saw his despair and hugged him. Elliot cried a little. Alice comforted him and told him it would be okay. "I will come as often as possible to update you on how he is doing. I am also going to be taking care of him. So don't worry." Alice said before leaving. Lucky her Elliot said he would tell the twins and she didn't run into them. Another time cycle passed and she didn't have to go on a date with the twins.

Alice was walking down a path when she heard "Alice!" Someone jumped down on her from above, and no it wasn't an angle. Alice looked up to see pink hair. _'Boris!'_ Alice thought angrily. She still had some anger in her system at him from lying and with all the frustration she has at the situation she is in with Blood and Peter. She pushed him off. "What do you want?" She growled out. He was on his knees, "I want to apologize and explain." He said.

**With Boris:**

"I swear I didn't know that Gowland was spreading rumors. I also did want to marry you before you had to get married. I was just too afraid of rejection and that you wouldn't want to marry young. I do love you, Alice. I only said that I didn't know about you having to marry because I figured that then you wouldn't want to marry me. That you would assume that I would be one of them who would just take advantage of your situation. I know I shouldn't have lied and for that I am sorry. I am sorry! I am so upset that I made you angry that I have gone loco. I won't eat or sleep. I don't talk to anyone. I haven't done anything dangerous and I haven't smiled since I upset you. Please, please forgive me! I am sooooo sorry! I-" Alice cut him off by kissing him. Boris closed his eyes and kissed back.

When they stopped kissing Boris said, "Why did you do that?" "You would stop talking so I kissed you to get you to. Plus I wanted to. After you explain I understood for the most part and was even a little flattered. Now I have to go." Alice turned to leave. But Boris quickly, with the agility of a cat, got in front of her and pulled her to him. "Oh no you don't. I had gone through hell being worried that you would never forgive me. You will make it up to me. Like this." Boris pulled her closer, if that was even possible. One arm wrapped completely around her waist another behind her head. He started to kiss her. It didn't take long for her to kiss back. She pulled on Boris's shirt to pull him close to her. They kissed for quite a while. Then Alice broke the kiss saying she head to go back to the tower. "Wait, Alice." Alice looked at him wondering what he was going to say.

"I want you to consider something when you choose the one lucky role-holder to marry you. For example Peter will be quite possessive. You most likely won't be able to see anyone outside of the castle and maybe, even, in the castle. Ace will not be afraid to touch you inappropriately in public and can be quite intimidating. Elliot may be sweat but he has a quick temper. The twins are very dangerous. They won't be afraid to kill you because they don't understand that you won't come back. Do I even have to explain Blood? He harasses you. Sexually harasses you. He already tried to kill you more than once. He does everything to make your life a living hell. You will just make it easier for him by marring him. Julius is always working and will always be working. When will he spend time with you? Nightmare is and incubus so consider that. He may not be like other incubus's but he is one. He is a sickly incubus so you have to deal with that. Also he always avoids work so you would be like Gray and be a baby sitter all the time. Gray is an ex-assassin so there are some of his old habits in there. And he is Nightmare's babysitter so most of his time is spent dealing with Nightmare and less with you. Pierce is a good choice but he is easily scared and isn't the best to protect you. And in this world you need to be protected. I have my share of faults too. I love the rush of being in danger. And willingly put myself in situation that put my life at risk. I am not afraid to admit it though. But I also know that you always patch me up after. Just consider what I just said." And on that note he left.

**With Alice:**

Alice walked home deep in thought. She was thinking about what Boris told her and how it was true. She also thought about how he didn't insult Pierce as much as the others and that he even mentioned one of his faults. When Alice got to the tower she saw Julius finishing up his work. "Julius go to bed." "I should say the same to you. But I want to know something." "What?" "Why didn't you come home last night?" And Alice told him about how she stayed the night at the Hatters. Then told him about her day. Cutting out the times she shared a kiss with them. Well except the part when Blood sexually harassed her. By the end Blood wanted to kick Blood out of the tower. "Well let's go to bed." They both got ready for bed and then Alice said goodnight to Julius. "Where are you going?" Julius asked her. "To my room." Alice said. "Oh no you don't." And then Julius pulled her into his bed.

"J-J-Julius!" Alice whisper-yelled. "What are you doing? What if Blood or Peter walk in!" Julius chuckled at her bright red face. He then pulled out a key from his pajama pants and twirled it around his finger, which Alice just realized that it was the only thing he was wearing. Alice raised an eyebrow. "I have a feeling that they won't be able to leave their room until we open their door. Also they don't know where our rooms are." "Peter knows where mine is." "What?" "He knows where my room is." "Well we can tell him that you were so tired when you went to bed you stayed in the closest guest room." Alice seeing that she won't win agreed. She then cuddled up to Julius and sighed happily. She really did miss the feeling of being in his arms. The security and loving feeling that came from them. She then fell asleep.

**With Nightmare:**

When Alice fell asleep she met up with Nightmare. Nightmare read her thoughts about what happened today and was so shocked that he coughed up a lot of blood. Alice hurried to help him. He was also not happy about how Boris brought up about him being an incubus. _'I am not like the other incubuses. I do __not__ do that to women. He went really low to use that against me. And to use my phobia of paperwork against Gray is horrible. I think I may send a nightmare or two into his sleep.' _Nightmare and Alice talked a little before Nightmare remembered something. "Oh I nearly forgot. Alice Someone wants to see you and asked a favor of me to let you talk to them. So bye, bye." Nightmare waved bye to Alice. And the dream shifted and someone new appeared.

**With Gray:**

He saw Alice materialize before him. When she became solid he walked up to her and hugged her. He gave a small smile at the seemingly shocked girl. "So what happened to you today?" He asked. Alice, after getting over her shock, smiled widely at him and told him what happened. Cutting out the kissing yet again, with the exception of Blood's sexual harassment. "What about you?" So he told Alice about a new cat he found and telling her to visit so she can meet it. He refused to tell her if it was a girl or a boy so she would be more tempted to come over. And how he had created a new trap to capture Nightmare to make him work. A giant glue mouse trap. Nightmare got stuck and started whine as he was dragged to do paper work. Alice laughed at the look on Gray's face. A sly yet humored smile harbored his face. And on that note they said their fare wells.

They were both left to sleep in peace.

Ok people this took me a week to write. Was it worth the wait? And remember I won't be updating regularly for a while. Sorry I ain't good with Ace so he is hard to write about, plus I don't like him. So if you want Alice to end up with him. You better start trying to convince me. Cuz' I might start taking away some of the suitors! Mwahahaha. 15 pages! Ok questions!

Should Alice have a date come up? With whom.

And if no date how should she care for Peter and Blood? What requests should they make?

~Fruity out! Peace!


	9. Chapter 9

The Problems of Staying

Thanks to: silvertwilightgemini, GigiandMad(Sorry about the twins actions. I just have a hard time picturing them Blood-like. I only read Heart no Kuni no Alice. That puts me at a disadvantage. Thanks for giving me ideas on how to do it.), DarkKitten666 (I take all opinions and don't you question that. Haha. Love the evil laugh.), Hope Diamond, Lylonda, Blablah (I like it when my readers write more than one review. I feel like you really pay attention to my story. Yes I noticed that too. I will take that into account into this story. But I still don't like him. I know she is a bit like a seductress but by doing that I seem to think of new ideas for my writing. Weird huh? Also don't call Julius Mr. Hermit. I laughed at the nick name though. Well . . . it does suit him . . . but he is a favorite character of mine. He does stay home a lot so I have a hard time thinking of things he can do to court her.), Bizzarieve, Aitora x Otaku, brighteclipsemoon, Bloodredlilypads (Love the compliments. I needed them to boost up my brain to work more. Also I have been having some bad days. You made my day.), Guest, Syra, Stara-chi

I would like to give a special thanks to those who have been with me since I began this story from day one. So thank you! Get yourself a slice of key-lime pie and a pat on the back.

Tallied up: date winner (or should I say winners) are . . . Not telling! You have to read to find out! Also I decided to have Alice become iffy with a, or two, courters. So read to see this twist.

Also curse Peter for his rhyme talk! I hate rhyme it makes things difficult! So imagine my torcher for having to write this. I mean seriously more Peter scenes. But I do like Peter even if he is a stalker.

Let's begin.

**The Problems of Staying**

Just before Alice woke up Nightmare cut in. "Alice. I have to tell you something. A month has passed in your world. So you have eleven months left to choose." "What! A month passed already!" She looked at the ground. _'The time is going by faster than I thought.' _She then remembered something from the first conversation she had with Nightmare about staying. "Hey Nightmare?" She asked He looked at her waiting for her questions.

"You said I could go to my world to get some of my personal possessions. When can I get them? Oh and when do I get my role?" Nightmare looked at her, his visible eye wide. He forgot to tell her about that. "You will be able to get your possessions when you pick who you marry. Because then you will have a definite home. You role will vary. Whoever you pick to marry comes with a suitable role for you." She looked a little confused about the last part. He saw that confusion and sighed. "Ok would a cat wanna marry a dog?" Alice shook her head no. "See? Certain roles won't work with each other. They are not compatible. So the role-holder you marry comes with the role you get." A look of understanding came on her face. "Understand?" Nightmare said. "Yes I do. Thank you for explaining."

Alice woke up in the secure arms of Julius. _'Should I pick Julius? He is a good choice and I am closest to him. But he doesn't get out often. Highest on the list, for now. Better go check on Mr. Possessive and Mr. Tea Addict.' _Alice shimmied out of Julius's arms. She then remembered something. _'Shoot Julius has the key to Peter and Blood's room. I am not reaching into his pocket. I do not want to be thought of as a female pervert. But what should I do? I guess I can make breakfast. Then I can see if he wakes up by then.'_

So Alice went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Wondering, what she should make for them all to eat. Since she has guests over something nice. She decided on waffles and sausage. _'Wait Peter's a rabbit. Does he eat meat?'_ (Personally people I wonder about that question myself. Do Peter, Elliot and Pierce eat meat? I think Boris does since he is a cat. But the others . . . not so sure.) So Alice decided to be on the safe side and make fruit salad and waffles instead. When she was making the last of the waffles she felt two arms snake around her waist and a head on hers.

She saw navy blue hairs fall in her line of sight. She smiled. "Good morning Julius. Sleep well?" He just nodded his head yes. She felt it rub against her head and more hairs fell into her line of sight blocking her view of the waffles. She giggled. She placed the plate and spatula down. She put her hands together and through his hair. She moved her hands apart and separated the hair. "Julius I can't finish cooking with your hair blocking my view." He simply sighed and walked back a bit, watching her cook. She then gave him his own plate and a cup of fresh coffee.

"Julius can I have the key to Peter and Blood's room?" He looked at her and smirked seeing that he had the upper hand. "Now, why should I give you the key?" She just looked at him. "So they don't starve to death." "I still see no reason for you to get the key." He said honestly and in a monotone. "Please." "No." "Please." "If I give you the key what will you give me?" Alice thought long and hard. She came up with nothing. Julius saw this and smirked. "Very well since you came up with nothing, I will make a deal. Sign an I.O.U. and I will give you the key." Alice agreed and signed the paper. He gave her the key. _'Wrong move Alice. Now you owe me. So what will I use this for?' _He placed the signed paper in his pocket and went back to work.

Alice grabbed the two male's meals and went to their room and opened the door.

**With Blood:**

He woke up in an unfamiliar room._ 'What the? Where am I?' _Blood then tried to get up but felt a stabbing pain in his calves and an arm. He then gave a small yell at the sudden pain. He then lifted his good arm to touch his precious hat. And he felt nothing, just his hair. _'My hat! Where the hell is my hat!' _He had a mini freak out. Then he remembered everything. That some mysterious and unknown people attacked him . . . and White. He then looked to his right and saw Peter White still knocked out. He heard someone at the door. He reached for his cane and felt nothing he looked down near the bed and didn't see any sign of it. Then the door opened.

'_Oh it's Alice. Wait! Alice!'_ Alice looked at Peter first saw he was sleeping and gave a hint of a smile. _'Why is she smiling at him?' _Blood thought with some jealousy. Then she looked at Blood. She gave no sign of emotion. _'So stalker boy gets a smile and I get nothing. Real nice Alice. Real nice.'_ She walked up to a table in the room and placed the food down. She then walked up to Blood. "How do you feel?" She asked with a hint of concern.

'_Oh so she does care.'_ "My arm and legs hurt but otherwise I am fine." Blood answered. "Are you hungry?" Alice asked. He gave a curt nod. "Do you need me to help you sit up?" Blood shook his head and tried to sit up. Key word try because the exact second he tried to get up he gasped out in pain. "Do you want help sitting up?" Alice asked again. Blood looked away because his male pride just got bruised. He sighed and said "Yes." So Alice leaned down and put one hand behind his head. She then slipped her arm around his waist. Blood blushed at the proximity they had. He could feel the warmth from her hands and arm. His skin tingled where she touched him.

She then lifted him up gently. She placed a pillow against the head of the bed and placed him against it. He grunted in slight pain. She gave him his food and remembered something. She quickly ran from the room. _'I wonder where she is going.'_ Blood thought while eating the waffles. He heard the door open and looked up. Alice had her arms behind her back. He raised an eyebrow at her wondering what she is hiding. "You want to know what I have behind my back." Alice asked. "Yes I do." Blood answered. Alice then walked up to him. And put the object on his head.

Blood reached up and took the still unknown object off. Then put it in front of his face. He made wide eyes. It was his hat. The thing that made him curious was that it didn't look ruined at all. He looked at her with questioning eyes. Alice saw the look and smiled. "I saw the hat ruined on the ground. I know how much you love that hat so I fixed it." Blood gave a small and true smile. "Thank you." They heard a groan.

**With Peter:**

Peter groaned as he woke up feeling pain all over his body. He opened his eyes slowly and closed them quickly from the sudden light. Then opened them again. He heard footsteps come close to him but he was in too much pain to care. "Peter?" _'That voice . . . why does it sound familiar? Alice? Oh it's Alice.' _He looked at her and tried to smile but winced instead. "H-Hello Alice. Why am I not at the palace?" Peter questioned. Alice looked confused. "I didn't remember right away either." Blood stated. Peter's eyes widened for a split second. "What is the hatter doing here? Is this some kind of jeer*?"

Blood told him to think back and remember the closest memory. All Peter could tell him was walking down to the tower. Alice looked worried hearing this and gave Peter his breakfast. "I didn't know if you eat meat so I made fruit salad instead of sausage." "Thank you Alice for your care. To eat meat is something I wouldn't dare." Alice gave a small smile. _'Weird. He hasn't glomped me yet. Then again he can hardly move. He seems to be worse than Blood.' _"I am going to call a doctor to see why you can't remember anything about your attack." Alice said. The two males nodded in agreement.

**With Alice:**

Alice ran down the stairs and to Julius's room to let him know their conditions. Julius looked passive and told her that it was unexpected that Peter would lose his memory. So Alice was told to get the doctor. She went to Blood and Peter's room to tell them she was leaving. "What do you mean you are going out?" Blood asked, a little annoyed that she wouldn't be with him. "I have to get a doctor to look at Peter's head. He wasn't supposed to lose his memory." She looked at Peter and saw that he was in a lot of pain. He even winced a bit. She then saw that both were upset. She then got an evil idea. She smiled sweetly and walked up to Blood. She bent down and kissed his forehead. They both made wide eyes. She then went to Peter and bent down and kissed his cheek, it lasted a second longer then Blood's. She then walked to the door and stopped at the frame, not looking at them. "Get some sleep. I'll be back soon."

'_If I am going to be stuck caring for them I might as well have some fun. Let's see . . . I know I'll get an outfit that will shock them. Nothing to showy. I don't want Blood to think he is right . . . because he's not! I know I will flirt a bit but torcher them too. Kisses to make them better. Since Julius is there it might be hard. Three guys who might want to marry me in one tower.' _She finally came in front of the doctor's building.

She told the doctor about Peter's condition and they went straight back to the tower. Julius met them at the door. The three of them went to Peter and Blood's room. The doctor told Alice to wait outside the room. She decided to make some tea and coffee while she had to wait. She got lost in thought thinking about the days ahead. Soon she heard steps coming down the stairwell. She turned and saw the doctor looking a little grim. Julius, though, looked neutral. She ran up to the doctor and asked about Peter's condition.

"It is a short term memory loss. Nothing to serious. He will remember soon enough. It would help if people explained what happened little by little and slowly. Make sure they both get their medicine. Forty-eight time cycles to go." With that finished the doctor left. Alice gave Julius his coffee and he said "79 points. What has you distracted?" Alice looked at him shocked that he noticed. "I am just worried that we have Peter and Blood here at the same time. They don't normally get along. Yet, we have them sharing a room together." Alice said and Julius nodded. He got up and hugged her. She blushed and looked at him. "Why did you hug me?" "Just felt like it." He said then went back to work.

She took the two cups of tea, a jar of sugar, and a small pitcher of milk, and the medicine for Peter and Blood up stairs to their room. When she opened the room she saw a very bored Dupre and a very pale and scared White. She brought them their cups of tea. Blood's was black as usual. She then went to Peter and asked him what he wanted in it. He told her a little milk and a teaspoon of sugar. She did that and handed him the cup.

She handed Blood a pill and told him to swallow it whole. "Could they make the pill any bigger? It basically is the size of my thumb!" She looked at him like a mother scolding her child. "Just take your pill." "No." She looked angry then a little scary. She walked up to him. "Fine." She took the pill from his hand. Blood gave a victorious smile and said, "Go-" He got cut off with Alice shoving the pill in his mouth and clasping her hand over his mouth and the other hand holding his nose closed. They stayed like this until Blood ran out of air and swallowed the pill. He glared at her as she smiled.

She then went to Peter. He looked even more scared then he did before. Alice pulled a bottle and spoon out. She poured the liquid medicine onto the spoon and told Peter, "Open wide." Peter opened his mouth and clamped it down when the spoon entered his mouth. They both smiled. She kissed his forehead. "Since you didn't give me a fight over taking your medicine." Alice said loud enough for Blood to hear. "Why does he get liquid medicine but I get a pill the size of my thumb?" Blood said angrily. "Because the doctor said he needs extra special care." She said. She gathered up the teas and medications and left saying she was going out.

**With Blood:**

He was grumbling angrily under his breath about favoritism and stupid white rabbits. Then he said to Peter, "You know I am going to win." Peter looked at him curiously. "Win what?" "Her hand of course. Unless you forgot about that too." "No I remember the newest game. But how are you going to win? She doesn't seem to like a hatter that is lame." Blood's eyebrow twitched at this comment. "I will use my condition to my advantage." He then remembered that Peter didn't remember the attack and smirked. "Plus I already am ahead of you. After the attack Alice came running to me. Asking me if I was ok. Smothering me with kisses and hugs." Peter White turned even more white.

**With Peter:**

'_I don't believe that my dear Alice would do that. At least not with that man obsessed with tea and his hat. I shall ask her when she get back. Till then I shall make up for sleep in which I lack.' _ Peter lied down and closed his eyes drifting off into his Alice filled dreams. Of the two of them laughing in the gardens. Of the two of them having bunny-eared children._ 'This shall be us soon Alice.'_

**With Alice:**

Alice went to the Castle of Hearts to update Vivaldi on Peter and Blood's condition. Vivaldi was happy to hear that Blood was recovering quickly. She was also shocked with how Peter's condition was worse than they thought. "That minister may not work efficiently with you around but he does his job well and seriously. The kingdom will suffer if he stays in that condition. Make sure he heals well, Alice." Vivaldi said with seemingly no emotion. Alice knew that she cared though. "I will Vivaldi." Alice said getting up to leave.

On her way out of the Palace Alice ran into Ace while she was leaving the maze. "Alice!" Ace said happily with a big ol' smile. "Hi Ace. Are you lost again?" Alice asked knowing the answer. "Maybe . . ." Ace said slowly. Alice sighed and told him that she would help him out. When they were going through the maze they made small talk.

"So, Ace, how have you been?" Alice asked Ace. Ace looked at her and smiled his cheeky grin. "Pretty good. Been going on plenty of adventures." "You mean getting lost a lot." Alice said with a knowing look on her face. "Awwww, Alice. Must you be such a downer?" Alice looked at him a 'duhhh' look. "Hey Alice have you seen the minister? I haven't seen him in many time-cycles. Though no faceless have been killed lately for me to collect their clocks." Ace added as an afterthought. "It has also been quieter. But more boring to since there is no Peter White to annoy and to threaten my life." Alice sweat dropped at Ace.

"Yes I have seen Peter. He, and Blood, got attacked at the Clock Tower. They will be staying there with Julius and me. They should be there for . . ." Alice looked at the sky seeing that the time cycle changed once while she was with Vivaldi. ". . . about forty-seven more time cycle." She looked at Ace and saw shock splattered about it. "Wow someone sneak attacked the minister and Dupre. Damn their good. I am a little jealous." Alice looked at him like she was expecting him to say that. Then Ace put his arm around Alice's waist and pulled her close to him. Alice gave a small shriek. She looked at Ace. Ace pushed her to the ground and laid his head on her chest. Listening to her heart beat. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Alice laid there with a shocked and scared expression on her face.

**With the Jokers:**

White Joker was walking through his forest when he heard a small shriek. _'That sounds just like Alice.' _ So White walked to the edge of the forest and saw a sight that made both his and Blacks blood boil. It was that stupid night holding Alice down on the ground with his head on her chest. He saw Alice looking absolutely scared. He walked up silently behind Ace then quickly crabbed his collar and flung him off of Alice. White quickly grabbed Alice and ran into the forest.

They slowed down when the Jokers believed they were far enough away from the perverted knight. "What the hell was he doing to you?!" Black yelled through the mask. Alice got slightly frightened at the tone, not used to the normal Black much anymore. White seeing this asked her calmly, "What was that knight doing to you?" Alice calmed down a little. "We were just walking and having a normal conversation. Then Ace suddenly pulled me to the ground and . . . well . . . you know the rest." Alice said quietly. The Jokers just stood in quiet rage. They heard Alice mumble something but it wasn't clear. "What?" They asked together. "I said thank you for helping me." The Jokers each had a smile on their faces and a slight blush dusting their cheeks. "You're welcome."

They stood together and talked a bit before Alice said she had to go. "Well then I will see you soon." The Jokers said to Alice. Alice nodded with a smile and turned to leave. But the Jokers quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Alice smiled and hugged back before they both let go of each other. She then turned and walked toward the mansion. _'You will be mine. I will marry you and we will be happy together. Fall for me. Fall in love with me.' _The Jokers thought at once.

**With Elliot:**

He saw Alice walking to the mansion and a big smile came to his face. He walked towards her to meet her halfway. "Hey Alice!" He said happily while waving. "Hello Elliot. I got an update on Blood for you." Elliot looked a little worried as he remembered what happened to Blood. "How . . . How is he?" Elliot asked in an uncertain tone. Alice smiled at him. _'He is so sensitive. He cares about everyone. Well almost everyone. He is adorable.' _Alice thought. "Blood is doing great. He is recovering quickly. You should see him soon. How are you?"

'_Oh Blood is doing well. That's a relief. He may be competing against me but he is my best friend. I hope I can see him soon.' _"I am doing well. I am just doing double the amount of paper work because Blood isn't here." Alice nodded remembering his work load alone just imagining how much he is doing now. "But you are able to do it without problem, though, right? The twins can't be giving you a hard time with Blood gone right?" "They have ways." Elliot said in an annoyed tone.

**With the Twins:**

The twins were slacking off as usual when they saw Alice and the stupid rabbit talking. Then they looked at each other and an evil smirk came across both of their twelve year old faces. They then had a twin telepathy conversation. 'Brother, I have an idea.' Dee began. 'Oh? And what would it be?' Dum answered. 'Let's take Onee-chan away from the stupid rabbit.' 'And then after take her on a date.' 'Sounds good brother.' 'Yes. Now let's go get her.' 'On three?' Dee asked. Dum nodded. 'Three!' Both yelled in there telepathy.

They both ran and yelled "Onee-chan!" Alice and Elliot, who had been having a pleasant and calm conversation up until that moment, looked towards the twins in shock. They grabbed Alice and ran. They had no trouble pulling Alice along, even in their twelve year old forms. When they got into the forest the twins finally stopped running. Alice was gasping for air. But then she gasped, again, when she felt two pairs of strong arms wrap around her. The twins transformed into their adult form.

"Alice-chan lets go out." Dee said. "What?" Alice said to Dee looking up to see him. "Let's go out. On a date, Alice-chan." Dum said. "No." Alice said. "But why?" Dee said. "Oh I know why she doesn't want to go out on a date, brother." Dum said to Dee. "Why?" "She wants to play brother dear." Dum said with a look that made he think of Blood. "No no no." Alice said then sighed. "Fine, I will go on a date." The twins yelled "Yay!" Dee then wrapped an arm around her waist and Dum wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They then started walking. "Where are we going?" Alice asked but the twins simply ignored her.

Eventually they got to the town-like part of Wonderland. Alice decided to just be quiet after realizing that she would get no answer from them. Then then walked until they were in front of a diner. _'A diner? What are we doing at a diner? Oh yeah I am on a date . . . with the twins.' _Alice thought. They walked in and Alice saw some of the faceless staring (can they even really stare?) at her. _'Well why wouldn't they. A girl walking in with two guys arms wrapped around her.' _Alice thought to herself.

'Ready brother?' Dee began his twin telepathy again. 'Yes brother.' Dum answered. Dum then went up to the waitress who had the table chart in front of her. "Table for three." She nodded yes and took three menus and told them to follow her to a table. The three followed her to a table which was a nice booth next to a window in the back. The twins smiled knowingly to each other, Alice didn't see the exchange of the smile because she was in front of the twins. The waitress then said that someone will be back to order their drinks.

Alice then sat down in the booth. Then Dee and Dum both went to sit next to her. Then they looked at each other. "I will sit next to Alice-chan." Dee said. "No I will sit next to Alice-chan." Dum added. Alice looked up just in time to see them pull out their weapons. Alice made wide eyes not remembering seeing them bring their axes. Faceless looked at the commotion brewing in the diner. All looked on in fright and children hiding behind parents, not wanting to see how this will play out.

**With Blood:**

'_I wonder if he fell for it. He is pretty obsessed with that foreigner. He most likely didn't but he may doubt himself. Alice will be my prize in the end. I just have to make her fall in love with me. And how hard can it be? Who wouldn't want me? I am thee most attractive man in Wonderland.' _Blood thought, his ego getting bigger by the minute, with a wide smirk on his face. He decided to plan. He thought about what he would do once Alice became his.

'_I must get rid of that rabbit and I am still competing with Elliot. Elliot will be big competition too. Then there is that stray. And she must be close to that clock fixer. Hmmm this will be harder than I thought.' _Blood thought about what to do to help himself bump up to number one on Alice's list.

**With Alice:**

Alice looked at the freshly pulled out weapons and then at the twins. She then yelled at them to stop. "Why are you fighting over where you sit? Is it really worth hurting each other?" The twins looked at her and then said, "Why not?" The Bloody Twins asked in unison. "You could kill each other!" She yelled shocked that they think life is so unimportant. "So?" The twins asked again to the foreigner. Alice just looked at them flabbergasted, than gave up. They ended up at a new table that has a curved booth so both twins could sit next to Alice.

They made small talk until the waitress came to take their order. Alice ordered water and the twins ordered coke. When the waitress nodded and walked away the twins decided to ask Alice what she wanted to eat. "Hmmm I don't know. What are you two ordering?" Alice asked the twins. The twins looked over her shoulders, not bothering to open and use their own menus. Alice felt nervous with both of their faces so close to her own. "I think I will get a bacon burger." Dee said into her ear, causing Alice to shiver. "And I will get the meatball sub." Dum said doing what his brother did to Alice, again causing her to shiver. The boys smirked at her reactions. "And what will you get Alice-chan?" They said into her ears at the same time. This time she blushed a deep crimson. "I-I-I w-will get spaghetti." Alice said stuttering from being nervous and embarrassment.

The waitress came back and looked confused at seeing Alice's still blush red face but said nothing out of fear of the twins. She took their orders and left them alone, much to Alice's dismay. The twins then wrapped their arms around Alice and pulled her to them. They then whispered in her ears. "Why are you so red Alice-chan?" Dee said. "Do you have a fever?" Dum said. He put his forehead to hers causing her to blush even more. "You don't seem warm." Dum then said and then he and Dee smirked. "Is Alice-chan thinking naughty things?" Dee said. "Ahhhh shame, shame on you Alice-chan." Alice blushed more at this and denied. Luckily their food came and the waitress looked at her weird once again. But the twins glared at her and she scurried off.

Dee picked up a fry and put it near Alice's mouth and told her to open her mouth. Alice seeing this as harmless did so. Dee put it half way in her mouth and Alice closed her mouth then. But Dee bit the other half of the fry causing their lips to brush lightly against one another. Alice got a deeper blush and Dee smirked. _'How many more times will I blush? And Dee is, like, I don't know. Twelve years old.' _Alice hurriedly went back to eating her own food. When she picked up her forkful of spaghetti she felt a hand wrap around her hand.

She looked up to see that the hand belonged to Dum. He smiled, or was it smirked, at her. He brought the fork to his mouth and slowly pulled the fork out of his mouth, than he chewed slowly. Alice saw that while he was doing this, her eyes were attracted to his eighteen year old versions mouth. She unconsciously licked her lips. But, even though she didn't notice herself do this, the twins did and smirked at their small victory. The rest of the time they made small, and comfortable, talk. The twins knew that if the whole time they made her uncomfortable she would definitely not choose one, or both, of them to marry.

When they finished eating they walked outside and said their good byes. The Bloody Twins decided to give Alice a good bye kiss on each cheek. The twins left her and she found herself smiling and the blush leaving her face. _'Finally! I thought that blush will never leave. I still don't know why I was blushing so hard for the twins.' _

Alice started to walk home and noticed the rain clouds up ahead. She broke into a sprint but was unable to elude the rain. She ended up tripping over a tree branch and fell into a pile of mud. _'Noooo! And this was my last clean one! Now I have to see if I have something else to wear.' _Alice ran home but she managed to fall a few more times. By the time she got to the tower she was soaked to the bone and looked like the monster from the lagoon. Complete with leaves and twigs sticking to her hair.

"Hello Al-" Julius stopped midsentence when he saw what she looked like. He got up and walked up to her. When he was about to question what happened to her she asked him if he had any spare clothes that she could wear. "I may have an old maid outfit that belonged to a maid that worked for the past clock maker." Julius said to her. "Can you get me it?" Julius nodded yes. "Thank you. I will go get a shower can you bring it to my bathroom?" Julius nodded yes again and they both went to the separate rooms.

**With Julius:**

Julius went to the attic to go into the old trunks and find Alice an outfit. He found an old maid outfit and socks. He also figured she would need some shoes if her actual shoes are as muddy as she is. So he grabbed the outfit that he thought would fit her and walked to her bathroom. He knocked on the door and waited for the "Come in." from Alice. He opened the door to see a towel covered Alice looking at him. He blushed at the sight of the red skinned Alice from the steam and the water dripping off her obviously warm skin. The towel not covering as much skin as Alice thought it did, but it covered all the necessary parts.

He handed Alice the clothes and walked out quickly, before he did something he would regret. Alice came out a half hour later. The maid outfit looked well on her and let's just say Julius isn't happy that Peter and Blood will see her in it.

The skirt part of the dress went to just above her knees. It hand clocks surround the rim. It was a navy blue dress. The apron had clock shaped pockets that wear made of gold thread. The buttons that closed the top of the dress looked like mini stop watches. Her neck was covered by the dress top and she had poufy sleeves. The thigh-high socks covered her legs and the high-heel shoes wear a polished black. In other words . . . Julius would kiss her now if he could but that though was ruined by what she was about to say. "I am going to go check on Peter and Blood, Julius." She smiled and turned around and walked up the stairs. _'Like I thought before I hate those two staying here. I don't want anyone but me seeing her wear that.' _ Julius gave a slight moan of exasperation.

**With Peter:**

Peter woke up a slight while ago with the need to go to the bathroom. But he doesn't know where it is and the doors were locked. He heard the door knob jiggle then stop. A few minutes later he heard it unlock and the door open revealing an Alice putting a key into the pocket of . . . _'Is that a maid outfit!'_ Peter was staring at her and so was Blood. Both of them thinking something along the lines of _'She looks good! Oh this is going to torcher me.' _ "Alice did you put that special outfit on for me?" Blood said this cockily. Alice said, "No, Blood, I didn't. And is there anything you need?" Peter called Alice over and whispered in her ear, "Alice is there a bathroom near here?" Alice giggled at the embarrassment in his tone and whispered back, "Right through that door." Alice pointed to the door on the wall to Peter's right. Then Peter asked for some tea and Alice nodded yes. Alice then asked Blood if he wanted some and he, too, replied with a yes.

When she left the room Blood, because his curiosity was killing him, asked Peter what he and Alice were talking about. He couldn't hear anything because of the two of them whispering and Alice's body blocking the view of their lips. Though he didn't mind the way she was standing either he had gotten a nice view of her back to legs. Peter replied with a, "Wouldn't you like to know? Well too you won't my foe. That is mine and Alice's little secret." Peter gave a sly smile. He then got up and went to the, much needed, bathroom. Only a little pain was felt because he was distracted at the small victory he made against the Hatter.

Alice came back a few minutes later after making Julius coffee, and getting 89 points for it, and making both the Hatter and the White Rabbit their teas. Then she gave the two their medicines. This time Blood didn't argue in hopes of getting a kiss, which he didn't. Peter didn't get a kiss either much to his distain and Blood's happiness.

She wanted to make some small talk with both of them because she decided to get closer to the two. They were some suitors trying to win her hand in matrimony. So she decided to get to know the two. She went to Peter first, figuring that Blood would drain her of her energy. So she pulled a chair up next to Peter and started talking. She asked questions and he answer and visa-versa. They make small jokes that had them both laughing. She could feel Blood's eyes on her and decided to have a little fun. She placed her hand on Peter's and gave a small smile. Peter made wide eyes at her for touching him willingly and then gave a huge smile that rivaled Boris's. Alice thought that he had a nice smile. She then noticed the sleepiness in his eyes.

"Get some sleep Peter. You need to get better." Alice told him gently. She had gotten to know him more and found herself liking him and not despising him. _'He isn't the creepy stalker I thought he was. Maybe I should have given him a chance before. Maybe then I wouldn't be in the situation I am now. Maybe I would already have picked him and be done with this marriage mess.' _Alice thought to herself. "But if I go to sleep we won't be able to talk." Peter pouted. Alice smiled thinking it was cute. "We can talk again tomorrow. Good night, Peter." Alice leaned over and hugged him then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Peter blushed and was happy at his victories for the day and fell asleep.

**With Blood:**

Blood was wide awake as this whole situation went on. And he was beyond pissed. When Alice got up she walked over to him. He glared at her. She staggered at the ferocity of his death glare. "What is wrong, Blood?" She asked him. "You are quite the flirt. You string him along then push him away. That is quite cruel of you. The little seductress." Blood said, anger dripping off his tone. Alice then looked angry. "I am not stringing him along. He hasn't been much of a stalker lately and gave me space. So I decided that he may not be all bad. Also since you two are stuck here for a while I thought I would get to know the both of you better, since I may have to marry one of you.

I figured that I may be able to see how you are. I learned a lot about Peter." She smiled at the last part.

Blood realizing what she said thought that that was actually quite smart. He then winced. Alice frowned, "What's wrong, Blood?" He just said that his head hurt. She gave a smile and kissed his forehead. He looked at her with a small blush dusting his cheeks, which she hoped he didn't notice. "To make you feel better." She said. He gave her a small, charming smile. To which she gave a blush in return. They talked for a bit and Alice found out more about him. Blood started to get sleepy. But he mustered up some courage that he didn't know he needed to say one thing.

"Alice in terribly sorry about our last encounters indescripences and would like to make it up to you. How does dinner at 6 o' clock sound?" (Thank you GigiandMad for this line I decided to use it just as you wrote it because it was your idea for an apology date. You don't mind right? Well thank you.) Alice stared at him shocked. He found himself worrying about her answer. She then blushed. "Sure Blood I would love too. But only once you're better then we can plan a date." She got up and left. Blood had a huge smile on his face and drifted off to sleep.

**With Alice:**

Alice left the room shocked that Blood asked her on a date and that she said yes. She got herself ready for bed and went down stairs to see Julius half asleep, fixing a clock. "Julius go to bed." She said in a tired tone. She was also worn out from talking to the Rabbit and Hatter. Julius sighed and walked up to Alice. He scanned her and saw she had gotten ready for bed already. Alice then noticed that Julius also got ready for bed.

Julius then quickly scooped Alice up into his arms bridal stile. She gave a small eep and stared at him blushing crazy. He carried her up the stairs and into his room. "J-J-Julius we have guests over and I should sleep in my room." Julius looked and her like he was thinking hard. "Hmm . . . no." He said with a smile. "They could walk in on us." "No they can't." He then brought out the key. "When did you lock their door?" "When you were getting ready for bed." He said with a knowing smile. Alice sighed knowing she wouldn't win. Then she noticed that they were already in front of Julius's room. Julius opened the door effortlessly.

He walked up to his bed and sat on it with Alice still in his arms. He then looked into her eyes and smiled. He then fell back pulling Alice with him. Alice was blushing madly, and her earlier blush still hadn't faded. He then turned and pushed Alice onto the bed and turned to his side. (You didn't honestly think that I would make them go further did you/ This is rated T people! Haha. No matter how much I love the JuliusxAlice theme. She still hasn't decided. Decide already Alice!) He pulled Alice against him and sighed. He fell asleep peacefully.

Alice meanwhile had her head jumbling over the events of the day she had. She found out Peter has temporary memory loss, got sexually assaulted/harassed by Ace, saved by the Jokers, talked to Vivaldi and Elliot, went on a date with the twins, ruined in the rain, talked and got to know Peter and Blood better, asked out on a date by Blood, said yes to a date with Blood, and is spending the night in Julius's room (again). _'Wow. What a day.'_ Alice then went to sleep. Hoping Nightmare wont invade her dreams.

*Jeer- old fashion word for prank or joke. (I love that word. I have been using it for years since I came across it in a book)

Questions, Questions, Questions

Three way Tie Elimination so choose from the following.

Blood Jokers Ace

What should she have learned about Blood and Peter? Nothing bad please. We want them to get points on her chart remember. And pick only one of the two of them. Also it can be some secrets about their past. Or dreams for their future.

Ok people I need ideas for Vivaldi's plan. I completely forgot mine. Sorry!

!Please read these announcements!

Also I did a story for Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji). It is an in progress story. I will most likely update that one more often than this because the chapters are shorter and I don't take into account a questionnaire like this one. But I do give out questions to see what people think about the mystery. It has my first oc. It is under Sebastian and William T. Spears. It is not Yaoi. Please look at it so I can see your opinions. It is way better than it sounds. [Please people don't forget about Picnic Princess. My first story and only 4 reviews. *tear*]

Do you read all the thank you's? Or just your own? Or not at all? Please answer honestly. I need to know for future writings.

Do you consider yourself a: fan of my writings. A loyal reader. Or just read for fun whenever you choose too.


	10. Chapter 10

The Problems of Staying

Thank you: DarkKitten666, brighteclipsemoon, silvertwilightgemini, PurpleRose8a, Hope Diamond (And not to sound rude but please don't write stuff like that to us writers. It hurts us to see things written like that. If you read the elimination it didn't have Boris's name there. If you aren't reading anymore please don't tell the writers that and in such a crude manner. Again I do not mean to sound rude. I am just hurt.), Bizzarieve, GigiandMad (I love your long reviews. They help a lot with my writing. Thank you especially for answering all of my questions. BTW I don't know the Jokers all that well either. And my Black Butler story isn't scary. But I am so happy and honored that you would read my Ouran High school Host Club story), V, Guest (3), Aitora x Otaku, 2 lazy 2 loginP, Bloodredlilypads, sosue16 (I am sorry I didn't understand the last part of your review ',by the way your the first person who's story acutlly keeps me from wanting to read more.' Do you mean that you want to keep reading or that this story makes you not want to read it? The 'from' is confusing me. Again sorry for my confusion.), OtakuForever13, Animegirl721

Special thanks to **Animegirl721**! Thank you so much for PMing me about how much you enjoy my stories! It put a big smile on my face and I am happy someone loves my stories so much. I update slowly because I have a lot going on and cannot update because of it, sadly. I will try to update more often. Also I was putting my vote up to remove Ace. Him and Blood are the only characters I don't like. But as I said before . . . you the readers choose the outcome. I read all your stories. One of them, Perfect, I had actually read before and liked. Don't you forget about me nearly had me cry, it was that sweet and touching. Finally On a Clear Day is my favorite out of all of them. I saved it as a favorite of mine. I hope you update soon. I simply cannot write in words your amazing talent. And go Kyoya win her heart! I recommend those stories to all.

**I dedicate** this chapter to **GigiandMad** and **Animegirl721** thank you for being such loyal readers!

And people the Ace, Blood, and Jokers were to REMOVE  a person from the running. Meaning they are out of the game to win her hand in marriage. I am sorry if I confused you all about that. But I will not cut down that fast on the competition.

And how dare you readers think I would eliminate BORIS! I LOVE HIM! I SHALL NOT ELIMINATE HIM UNLESS REQUESTED AND EVEN THEN I WOULD HAVE TO PUT UP A TALLY! I would be heartbroken to lose that adorable kitten. *crying from the pain of the thought of losing Boris.* *In the Tamaki corner of woe*

I was shocked that Blood got so many elimination requests. I don't like him, at all, but he is a main character. It was tallied as Blood: 4, Ace (including mine): 2, Jokers: 2. Sorry but Blood isn't being eliminated . . . yet. The eliminated person is . . . . you have to read to find out.

**The Problems of Staying**

Sadly to Alice's expense Nightmare wanted to talk with her. "So my dear have a fun day?" Alice looked at him and saw that he seemed a bit angry. "What is wrong, Nightmare?" He snapped out of whatever thoughts he was having and gave her a sweet smile. "So you have a date . . . with Dupre." He said with a sarcastically sweet voice that seemed to drip venom. "Yes I do, but after he heals up. Why?" Alice asked him sweetly. "Because need I remind you that he chocked you, insults you, he is the leader of the mafia. Need I go on?" He said waiting to see her reaction. "It doesn't matter anymore. I already said yes. Also I want to see if he changed. If he is nicer I may chose him." Alice said seriously. Nightmare's eyes widen after hearing her say 'I may chose him' and he coughed up some blood. Alice ran over to him and nagged him a bit to see the doctor which resulted in more blood.

"Though I did manage to learn some more about them, you know Blood and Peter." Alice said to him. Nightmare looked up to her and asked what she learned. She giggled at the thoughts and Nightmare chuckled reading her mind. Even though he read her mind Alice decided to voice her thoughts anyway.

"Well Peter told me that he first met me in my world. He went up to visit my world when he was nine and I was five. He wore a hat that hid his ears so no one knew that he was a rabbit. He was being teased by some kids about his 'old man hair' and weird clothing and his eyes that seem to be evil. I went in a stood up for him. Apparently I was the only one who was nice to him. That is why he loves me." Nightmare was quiet during this. Alice took this as a sign to move on telling her discoveries. "He also told me that each role-holder has a given time on the clock and that his is three o'clock the same time he kidnapped me." Nightmare once again was silent. "He also told me about how he was made fun of here about his ears. Apparently they were _too_ big for him." She imagined a tiny child Peter with big, white ears dragging at the floor. At this both Nightmare and Alice burst out laughing at her thought.

"I also learned that Blood has a secret love of romance novels. I had always wondered why he had so many for me to read." Nightmare and Alice laughed at this too. "Promise you won't tell anyone!" Alice said loudly through her fit of giggles. "I promise, I promise." Nightmare said still laughing. When they both calmed down enough to speak Alice went on with her discoveries. The last one about Blood she had him promise ahead of time not to tell anyone. He agreed earnestly waiting for another laugh. "Well apparently he was a Barbie doll for his sister. So he was constantly being put in frilly dresses and make-up. His hair was put up and everything. His sister even has photos of him to use as black-mail." Nightmare chuckled at first but then burst out in laughter at the image in Alice's head. Blood in a pink and cotton candy blue filly dress. With high heels and overly abundant amount of make-up caked onto his face. His hair curled and in pig-tails with barrettes and fake flowers. "I had also learned that he was a victim too." Alice said in a solemn tone. Nightmare looked at her seriously. "His sister was the favorite child out of the two of them. He was always put last. He was never good enough. But now he wants to surpass his sister in everything they do. So he dreams of beating her in his own way, cruel or not."

"Well my dear I must let you go now it is time for you to wake up." "Okay good bye Nightmare." "Don't forget to visit soon." "I won't. And good luck with Gray." Nightmare shivered hearing the Lizard's name. Alice and Nightmare faded and went back to their respected homes.

Alice woke up and noticed that for once Julius wasn't in the room. She sat up in bed and stretched her arms above her head. She decided to get dressed and check on her injured guests. When she got to their room she saw that Blood was awake and staring at the wall and that Peter was still sleeping. _'Awww he looks so innocent when he is asleep.' _She saw his ears twitch while he was dreaming. _'Must not touch . . . Must not touch.' _She looked back at Blood seeing that he noticed her. "Good morning Blood." She said while walking toward him.

**With Blood:**

Blood was staring at the wall since dawn so basically two whole hours. He has no paper work, no tea, no identity denying hare, and nothing to read. In other words he is bored to the point where he is willing to hit himself in the head with his cane or shoot himself with his gun. He was so bored that he decided to stare at the wall and think . . . about Alice.

'_Hmmm that foreigner will marry me. I am sure of it. But that rabbit seems to get along just fine which isn't good. I mean didn't she hate him?! Now she is sitting down and talking to him for hours. That is just wrong. Now I have to try even harder to win her over. I look like her lost love so that should help me. I also know I get a date with her. So what to do for a date?' _Blood looked over after hearing the door close, to see Alice.

"Hello young lady. How did you sleep?" Alice walked towards him and sat on the chair next to his bed. "I slept okay and mostly talked to Nightmare. How did you sleep?" I slept very well thank you." "Well I am going to go make breakfast. Any requests?" Blood thought for a moment than asked for, "Black tea please and can we have omelets?" Alice nodded her head and started walking to the door. "Wait, can I ask you for a favor?" Blood said to Alice, whom turned around looking at him curiously. "Yes. What is it Blood?" "Can you get me a book to read?" Alice nodded her head yes and told him to make a list of the books he wanted her to pick up from his mansion.

**With Julius:**

Julius had woken up early hearing the front door slam open signaling that Ace, the knight of hearts, has arrived. He didn't want himself and Alice caught so he went down the stairs immediately, but defiantly not happily. He grumbled to himself about the idiot knight on his way down the stairs and put on his usual I-am-antisocial-so–don't-bother-or-talk-to-me mask. "Ace what are you doing here?" He said while running a hand down his face.

"Well I was on my way to the castle. But I got lost on the way. I ended up killing a bunch of faceless that tried to attack me. So I went on my way to you. But I got lost again and found myself near the amusement park so I amused myself my attacking some faceless. Then got lost again and found myself at the mansion. Where the rabbit attacked me but hit some of his servants so I took their clocks. Then I got lost again and found myself by the circus and fought with Joker. Then got lost again . . ." "Ace!" Julius cut him off.

"What?" Ace said with confusion on his face. Julius closed his eyes and sighed. "Just give me the clocks and leave. Ace smiled happily and held up three bloody bags. Julius's eyes widen. _'That is going to take the rest of the time for the Hatter and Rabbit to heal to finish. And I so wanted to go back to Alice and sleep. Stupid knight!' _Julius took the bags and shooed away, kicked out, the knight. Ace left and went back to the castle or in the direction he thought the castle to be, so in other words the amusement park. Julius went upstairs and changed into his day clothes. He looked at Alice and gave a sad smile he walked up to her and stroked he cheek once with the back of his hand and walked away to fix the clocks in hope of finishing them soon.

Julius had managed to finish half a bag of clocks when he saw Alice come down the stairs. He saw her turn to face him. She saw all the clocks that need to be repaired. She seemed to flinch seeing the amount. "Julius how long have you been up and working?" Julius decided that he is safer not answering the question. Alice waited a few minutes before giving up. She sighed and shook her head walking to the kitchen. She decided to make two omelets for each of the guys and one for herself. She made Julius's first, a simple cheddar cheese with chicken and chives. After she made his she gave him his meal and told him to eat and stop working while he ate. She brought some coffee out and scored a 76.

**With Alice:**

Then she made Blood's and Peter's. Blood's was a Swiss cheese, ham, green pepper, and some chicken. She made Peter a vegie omelet. It had Swiss and Cheddar cheese, chives, green pepper, and mushrooms. She made some tea and made it both ways the two like theirs. She walked up to the guest room. She opened the door with difficulty because of her full hands but still managed to open it. She saw that Peter was awake and the two exchanged smiles. She gave them their respectful meals and gave them their medicine. She then took the list of books to pick up from Blood. She turned to face Peter and asked him if he wanted her to pick up anything for him. Peter thought for a second and shook his head. "Sorry my boo but I will let you know if I do." Alice nodded her head and left to go downstairs.

She told Julius to check on their two guests in an hour and take their plates down stairs. She also told him that at noon to give Blood and Peter their premade lunches and medicine. And to eat his lunch, also that if he didn't she will be mad. So When Julius agreed to do so Alice set out to go to the Hatter Mansion to retrieve his books.

She was passing the amusement park when she saw Pierce running from the cat yet again. Pierce saw her and went behind her, he looked at her as if she was his guardian angel. "A-Alice, the evil c-cat is g-going to e-eat m-me!" Alice looked from Pierce to Boris and sighed. _'Some things will never change.' _"Hey Alice what up?" Boris asked with his big Cheshire cat smile. "Oh I am going to the mansion to pick up some books for Blood." "Don't you mean from Blood." Boris asked the dirty-blonde haired girl. "No. You see Peter and Blood were attacked and now they are staying at the Tower. So since Blood said that he was bored and gave me a list of books to pick up for him." Alice said in a board tone. When she said that the two were staying at the tower Boris's and Pierce's eyes grew twice their size.

**With Boris:**

'_They are staying at the tower! That was __not__ part of the plan. Crap now we are going to have to think of something. We might have __helped__ that stupid rabbit and abusive hatter.' _"Well how long are you going to have to put up with the two of them?" Boris asked in a tone that showed he was attempting to restrain his jealousy. "Well a total of 50 time cycles. I think about ten, more or less, passed already." _'What! Only ten. Okay Pierce and I screwed up big time.' _"BORIS!" The teens heard an angry man call. Pierce and Alice looked at Boris curiously. "Crap! Bye Alice." Boris called while running for his life.

**With Pierce:**

'_Okay our attack-the-biggest-rivals-so-we-have-a-better-chance-at-winning plan didn't work out so well.' _"Hey Alice?" Pierce asked the girl. "Hmm" Alice responded to the adorable mouse boy. "Would you like to go out for coffee?" Alice thought about it for a second and nodded yes thinking it would be a good way to use time before getting the books, so the two walked side-by-side to the coffee shop. Pierce, being known there, didn't have to order but Alice ordered a cappuccino with caramel syrup.

The two teens went to a booth and decided to talk. Alice told him about how it was like living with three role-holders who hate each other's guts. Pierce told her about Boris's renewed vigor since she forgave him. At this Alice laughed because Pierce shivered at the memory. When the two finished their drinks they got up and walked outside, heading back to the amusement park. When they got there Alice was about to leave Pierce when a faceless man went up to her and blatantly flirted with her. Alice told him to leave her alone and turned to leave. The man reached out to her but something, or someone, cut him off.

Peirce stood in front of the annoying and crude faceless. He spread his arms out in front of the beloved foreigner as if to be a stone wall to protect its princess. "L-Leave Alice al-alone!" He yelled at the man but stuttered so it causes no fear but a few laughs. "Ah get lost mousey." The faceless said in a humored tone. The faceless attempted to reach over Pierces arm and grab Alice. But Pierce nocked the hand away and seemed to hear a bone crack. Suddenly the faceless felt cold mettle on his forehead. He looked to see a serious Pierce with a murderous glint in his eye. He had a wicked smile over his face. Alice being behind him didn't see the look but the faceless did. The faceless man started shacking. "I-I-I'm sorry, man. D-D-Do-Don't k-k-kill m-me." The faceless said stuttering. "I believe you owe the young lady an apology. Hmmm." Pierce said with a deep voice that had an eerie tint. He cocked his gun as if to emphasize his point. The shacking man started spewing apologies. Pierce pulled his gun back and the man fled for his life, tripping and stumbling along the way.

'_Wow I didn't know I could be scary. I have to use that one time against that cat.' _Pierce turned to Alice and said she was safe to head to the mansion when she was ready to go. Alice nodded her head and started walking but stopped. She turned to look at Pierce and he responded with a look of confusion. She went up to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered into his fury, brown, mouse ear. She turned and started walking to the mansion again. _'I have to be scary more often.' _The mouse thought.

**With Alice:**

"_I would have never thought that Pierce could be scary or intimidating. But it was attracting to see him like that. Maybe he isn't such a scardy mouse after all. Let's see the time changed twice. Thirty-eight time cycles to go before those two can leave. It is almost night I have to hurry.' _Alice increased the pace of her walk so she could get to the Hatter Mansion faster. When it was in view she saw two twin guards standing at the gate, for once doing their job.

"Onee-chan!" They yelled running forward only to be pulled back. "Do your job!" The extremely tired hare yelled weakly. The twins complied for once right away. _'Maybe they have a heart. Seeing how they were doing their job before I got here and listened to Elliot right away. They must see how tired he is.' _

Indeed the March Hare looked horrible. Deep, dark bags under his eyes that lost their brightness and looked hollow. His strawberry (or should I say carrot?) blonde hair disheveled, his ears seem to be disheveled too and lied low against his head. His clothes were put on without being in order to show any sign of neatness. He seemed ready to faint on the spot because he was swaying.

"Elliot when was the last time you slept?" Alice asked him with concern. Elliot just remained quiet showing that he didn't remember the last time. Alice sighed and dragged him to his room. She pushed him onto the bed and walked out closing the door. She called a maid over and told her to not let Elliot out of the room for at least three time cycles. The maid agreed right away, for she saw her tired to the bone boss. Alice went into the library and looked at the list Blood gave her. She laughed at the ten romance novels. They were Morning Glory, Nobody's Baby But Mine, Lord of Scoundrels, A Knight in Shining Armor, Flowers from the Storm, The Bride, Mackenzie's Legacy: Mackenzie's Mountain\Mackenzie's Mission, It Had To Be You, Dream Man, and Outlander. (I do not own these books. Also I researched the top favorite romance novels. I myself hate romance novels. But that is just my opinion.)

She grabbed the books and put it in the bag the maid gave her. She left the Mansion heading home. She noticed that it was nearly night time and ran to the Clock Tower. The second she opened the door to the tower it turned to night. _'Just made it.' _Julius looked up from his work at the out-of-breath girl. "Just on time, Alice. What took you so long?" He asked the girl that he loved dearly. Alice smiled at him and decided to tell him her days events, cutting out once again the kiss she gave Pierce, while she made dinner.

She had made spaghetti and biscuits for dinner that night. She brought Peter's and Blood's dinners up to the two's room, along with Blood's books. The two thanked her for the food and she went down to eat with Julius. The two made small talk and Alice asked how the two were. Alice also said she was proud that he ate his lunch to which Julius sweat dropped and said, "Alice I am not a child. In case you have forgotten I lived here for years alone and remained healthy." Alice snickered at what he said. Alice went up to the rabbit's and hatter's room and decided to ask them about their day. They both responded that it was boring. Surprisingly they both agreed that she should have stayed with them. She took their dishes downstairs to wash them and wished them a good night.

**With Julius:**

Julius told her that he would help her clean up. He then went back to work and sat at his desk. That was until Alice nagged him to go to bed. He eventually gave in and agreed. He let her go to her room and sleep there and he noticed that she was suspicious of him so he walked into his room and closed the door. He waited until he knew she was asleep to go back downstairs and started working. _'I don't like tricking her but I need to finish these. Stupid foolish knight.' _

**Time skip. (sorry I couldn't think of anything that would take up a lot of time so this will be my savior. Time skips to 5 time periods left until Peter White and Blood Dupre are healed completely.)**

**With Gray:**

'_It has been so long since I have last seen Alice. Is she okay? Does she not want to see me?' _Gray has been worried about Alice since he hasn't seen her since that dream visit. Nightmare has seen her in her dreams and assures Gray that she has been fine. That she has just been helping the boss of the Mafia and the Prime Minister heal from their attack. Gray looks out the window when he sees a figure coming toward the Clover tower. He observes the figure to make out that it is a girl and upon closer inspection that it is Alice. He made wide eyes and ran down to the bottom of the Tower. When he got outside she was just at the gate. He ran to her and took her into a hug.

'_His hugs are just as suffocating as Julius's.' _Alice thought. Gray was so happy that he didn't see her turning blue until she rasped out "L-Let m-me go. C-C-Can't breathe." When he did he led her to the tower while holding her hand.

"What took you so long to visit?" He asked her on their walk into the tower. She told him the story of what happened and how she has been so busy caring for them and keeping the queen and hare up-to-date on their health. "Would you like to see the cat?" Alice got a big smile on her face and nodded yes eagerly but then added as a second thought, "Is Nightmare working?" "Dang it Alice you had to tell him that now?" Nightmare said by accident, giving himself away to the two people.

The two managed to drag Nightmare into his work place and got him to begin working. Gray showed Alice the little cat that was a red and white tabby and seemed to love Gray but hissed at Alice. She, yes it was a girl, didn't go near Alice until a whole time cycle passed. And even then she was still iffy about the foreigner. Alice was sad at this but didn't say anything. "So what did you name her?" Alice asked the lizard. "I was thinking Fawn." Gray said while stroking the purring cat. "I like that name." Alice said while reaching out to pet the cat. Who in turn hissed at her and rubbed her head against the lizard man's hand.

**With Nightmare:**

'_No fair! Gray gets to hang out with the pretty foreigner and I have paper work. Stupid paper work. I hate . . ." _Nightmare thought beginning his mind ramble. He rushed through his work and nearly finished all of it when Gray and Alice came in. Their jaws hit the floor seeing the completed pile. And that he had two papers left which only needed his signature which he did quickly. He then stood up told Gray to unchain him from the wall, his desk, and his chair. "Yes Nigtmare-sama." Gray said still in shock and a daze from something he believed only happened in dreams.

Alice kept rubbing her eyes and looking at the desk in disbelief. _'Maybe I need glasses.' _Alice thought to herself. "Hey! That's mean." Nightmare said at her thoughts. Gray went through looking at each paper. He said to Alice, "He actually did each and every paper. I mean there isn't a paper snuck in here that wasn't done." They both stood still and stared at Nightmare. Nightmare stood still with his arms folded behind his back and his nose in the air. He then waited five minutes and still knew they were staring at him as if he turned into a bug, perhaps a caterpillar. He sighed and grabbed Alice and left the room.

Nightmare took Alice to a bench outside and talked to her for a while about nonsense. He then looked at Alice and told her some news. "Alice it has been another month in your time. Two months since the new game began. Do you know who you are picking yet?" Alice was shocked that yet another month has passed. She thought about it and realized that she still didn't know who she would pick, so she shook her head no. "Do you at least know who you won't pick?" Alice thought about it and came to a conclusion. "I don't think I will pick Ace. He isn't really someone to rely on and he scares me a little." (Please read the author's note at the end for important information on this. Key word important.) Nightmare nodded yes in understanding at this.

Alice walked Nightmare inside after he coughed up blood again. She handed him off to Gray and said that she had to leave. It had been two time cycles since she arrived and she had to go make dinner for Julius, Peter, and Blood.

**With Peter: **

Peter had been very happy since he got to spend every day with his true love. He also noticed how she warmed up to him since his stay here. He hasn't been happier than he is now. What he didn't like is that she had grown closer to the hatter. He was waiting for her to come home since she said she had to visit the caterpillar and the lizard about something. So to keep himself busy he played solitaire with a pack of cards Alice gave him on top of a tray. He already played five rounds by the time Alice came home. He was so happy to see her that he tried to get up.

Both he and Blood have been moving around more. About twenty-five time cycles, halfway through, they started moving around more. They can get up but are still too weak to walk long or to support their own weight. Alice rushed up to him and pushed him onto the bed. "You have three time cycles left. I think you can wait that long. Oh and on the way home I picked up the doctor for your final checkup. He will tell us if you can leave yet. You can come in Doctor." Alice said and then left.

Hey peoples and loyal readers that I know are disappointed in me. Sorry for not updating in so long. I had writers block and spent a moth just to make this chapter.

Ok I know I didn't use all your ideas this time. That is for two reasons. 1) I needed a cliffy and question for you, and 2) I wanted this chapter up.

QUESTION TIME!

What should the doctor say about their condition?

Should they stay at the castle? Or can they leave? Do they leave but are still hindered by their health and need help?

Keep in mind we still need to do Vivaldi's plan and two of the three or now just two in medical care. So we may need them out. Also remember Blood's date. Any date ideas?

ABOUT ELIMINATIONS.

Ok when I say eliminations I mean they are out of the running for Alice's not-clock heart. If it is about picking a person to win her heart I will tell you. Here are the rules about if a character is eliminated.

1) They can be brought back in at almost any time. A tally is needed to be brought back in and a large number of people agreeing

2) If brought back in it has to be big. I will need a good reason or two to bring him back. The more reasons the better chance they come back.

3) They are at a disadvantage when they are first brought back

4) THEY WILL STILL BE IN THE STORY!

If there is any confusion let me know.

I had saved to ideas that I had received from my last chapter so I will use those two ideas from the reviews in my next chapter. I will take all ideas and use them.


	11. Chapter 11

The Problems of Staying

Thank you: TwixTheTwit, silvertwilightgemini, Bizzarieve, GigiandMad (I am glad that you reviewed again. I always look forward to your reviews. *crying happy tears*), OtakuForever13, sosue16, Guest, Aitora x Otaku, FallenAngelVamp, Russian-alice, Hinata77779, animafox, ncisduckie (love the show), Silence Of Anonymity, Shiara Daydream, Animegirl721 (Your welcome! And it is always a pleasure to receive a review from you since you don't do it often.), SleepyBeaker (Better late than never. Plus I am always happy to have a new reader), BrokenBlackCat

Please, all of you, enjoy another chapter!

Ok I got a request to bring back Ace! But see below info (AKA Author's note) for some interesting information.

**The Problems of Staying**

The doctor walking into the room and immediately was glared at by the two love struck, even if Blood won't admit it, role-holders. The doctor shook a little at their intimidating glares. After Alice left he did the checkup. He checked their bones and muscles, their heads, eyes and ears, the whole kit and caboodle. He had called Alice and Julius back up to their temporary guests' room.

"They seem to be well enough to go back to their rightful homes. I believe though that you," The doctor looked at Alice, "should check on them regularly for a while, since they will have a difficult time adjusting to walking and work. Call me if anything is necessary. Oh but before I forget I would like to see these two walk down the stairs."

Blood was first going down the stairs that would lead to the door that means 'bye-bye Alice'. He struggled, leaning on the stair-rail and walking with wobbly legs. While they watched him as he does this Peter thought.

**With Peter:**

'_I don't wish to leave Alice. That will bring such malice. Who know what that mortician germ does to her?! The thought of it ruffles my fur! What should I do? I must stay with my baby boo.' _Then a quarter of a second later Peter had a eureka moment. He was quite happy in deed. Like Peter Cottontail on Easter.

"All right, Mr. White, your turn. The doctor said ready to leave the tower filled with people who would kill him without a second thought. Peter got up with wobbly legs. He walked unsteadily to the stairs. He went down one, two, three, for, five, si- Peter fell down the rest of the stairs. Tumbling down the agonizingly long stairs. Tucking his head between his arms to protect his head and rabbit ears.

**With Blood:**

'_That sly rabbit. He faked that fall. I know he did. I am the head of the mafia. I know tricks and fakes when I see them. That stup—Wait?! Why didn't I think of that?!' _Everyone but Blood ran to see Peter. The doctor inspected the shaking rabbit.

The white rabbit was shaking to the bone. Showing frightened eyes and fluffy ears drooped down low on his head. "Well it seems as if Mr. White isn't ready to go back to work. He must stay here for about twenty more time periods. Mr. Dupre can leave though." The doctor felt two glares on him. One from a displeased mafia boss the other from a clack maker not wanting his obvious guest. The doctor bolted from fear.

"Julius can you help me bring Peter to his room, please?" Alice asked in her sweet voice. Julius looked at her grumpily and sighed defeated. He is unable to say no to her. So he grabbed the shaking rabbit's torso while Alice grabbed the white rabbit's legs carefully. The three headed upstairs to the room.

'_Obviously that rabbit is cleverer than I thought. I guess I will have to do what is in my nature. Time to be devious and underhanded.' _A creepy smile came to his face. *Cue lightning and thunder. Also mad scientist evil laugh*

**With Julius:**

'_Stupid rabbit. Stupid rabbit. Stupid rabbit. Stupid rabbit . . .' _that is basically replaying over and over and over in his head.

The two rightful inhabitants of the tower set the red coated rabbit on the bed. Alice looked at him worriedly while Julius left to get to work. Alice touched his head and looked at him and asked him if he was okay.

"Alice my dear, there is no need to fear. Remember I was in worse shape that that Mafioso since before. Staying here longer than expected is no more than a temporary chore." Alice smiled at the bunny's pained face, which is obviously a fake but Alice thought it was real. Alice got the rabbit some pain medicine before going back down stairs.

**With Alice:**

Alice walked down the stairs to see Blood in a chair and Julius working. "Blood are you ready to go back to your mansion?" Blood nodded his head yes saying, "Yes young lady."

The two left the building, Blood leaning heavily on his walking stick before Alice remembered something. She helped him sit down on a stair before she ran into the tower, only to come out with a folded object. She unfolded it to reveal a chair with wheels. Blood raised an eyebrow at the girl. "A wheelchair? Where ever did you get that?" Alice gave him a smile before helping the struggling white suited man into the chair. "The doctor brought them for you two. I completely forgot about them."

The two walked down the path, well technically Alice walked and Blood road a chair with wheels pushed by the foreigner. They just talked about little things. Then Blood brought something up.

"You know, young lady, you still owe me that date." The top hatted man said slightly to the now blushing foreigner. Alice gave this as her response. "How about we cancel the date?" Blood made wide eyes and glared at the girl. "I was right it seems. You do just play with men's heart. You really are a slut." Alice stopped pushing him and walked in front of him, glaring down at the man in the movable chair.

"I am no slut! I was just thinking about canceling the date until we were sure you were fully healed. Sorry, for being concerned about your health!" Alice stomped behind the chair and pushed the rude man to his mansion. Blood was just shocked at her outburst even though he shouldn't be. She always got upset went he called her a slut. He attempted a few times to start a conversation with the girl but nothing worked.

When they reached the mansion they saw the twins doing their jobs . . . right. They stood guard looking serious and at command. The hatter and Alice saw Elliot walking up to the boys from inside the gate. Elliot looked exhausted and overworked. Blood heard the girl mutter, "He looks worse than before" in a sad tone. Elliot finally reached the boys and muttered "It's time for your break." The boys just nodded their heads and lowered their weapons a bit.

"Elliot! Dee, Dum!" Alice yelled to the three mafia men. All three looked up gloomily until they saw who was with her. Then the three went from depressing faces to shock to overjoyed and ecstatic. They ran to their boss and enveloped him in a big group hug, pulling Alice in the hug too.

"We missed boss!" The twins cried tears of joy saying this. "Blood!" Elliot kept saying happily. "Get me out of here!" Alice yelled uncomfortable in the hug full of mafia men. The group let go and Elliot suggested a 'Welcome Back' tea party for Blood. To which he agreed happily. They walked to the seemingly endless table with Blood at the head. While drinking tea Blood said something that shocked all of the people.

"Alice, come here in the next night time period. We shall have our date then." Blood said this in a this-is-final tone, leaving no room for argument. Elliot chocked on a piece of carrot cake and the twins spewed hot tea out of their mouths. Alice just looked shocked. "Why should I? You were quite rude on the way here."

Blood sent a glare her way before it softened at seeing her face. "Please. I know my behavior was inacceptable but I will explain why during the date. Please allow me to make up for it." Alice looked at him and saw the sincerity of the apology in his eyes and agreed.

Alice then told them she had to leave and the time period turned to evening. She walked back to the tower to see Julius at work, his fingers moving like magic on the clocks. She made a fish supper for the two of them and a salad for Peter. Peter ate alone and soon fell asleep. Alice sat in her chair watching Julius work for hours until it turned to night. _'I guess it is time for my date with Blood Dupre.' _Alice got up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Julius said as he set down a wrench looking up at her curiously. "I am heading towards the Hatter Mansion." "Why are you going there? And at night for that matter?" Alice sighed, "I have a date with Blood. And before you ask I had no choice." Julius looked irked at this but said nothing.

Alice opened the door to see an uneasy Elliot. "Elliot? Why are you here?" "Umm . . . w-well Blood said that Monrey wouldn't let you go out at night alone. S-so he sent me to bring you to the mansion. O-oh and he said to tell you to go to the rose garden." Elliot managed to stutter out uncomfortably.

The two walked together in an uncomfortable silence. Mostly because Elliot is trying to win her heart and she was going out on a date with his boss. So when they reached the manor and Elliot told her to go to Blood's private rose garden it was a relief to both of them. Alice walked to the garden to see Blood talking to Vivaldi. He was still in a wheel chair so it was kind of funny to see Vivaldi looming over him threateningly.

Alice walking into the garden cautiously, not wanting to be here at the wrong time. _'But he invited me here. So it shouldn't matter.' _Vivaldi looked up and spotted Alice walking towards them. "Ahh Alice. Our cute Alice it is so good to see you! And to be going on a date with our little brother no less. We are very happy." Vivaldi said while giving a delicate hug to the foreigner. Vivaldi then let go of her and smoothly walked to the exit saying a graceful "Tah, Tah. Send me a wedding invite soon." Alice blushed heavily at this while Blood looked a little irked and embarrassed.

Alice followed Blood to the little table that had black tea, with a small milk pitcher and sugar bowl for Alice, and non-carrot related pastries. Blood moved from the wheel chair to the chair. Blood suddenly took out a chess board. "Miss Alice how about a game and a little bet?" Alice looked at him cautiously. "Explain please."

"Well, young lady, I was debating on our date. To take you to the amusement park or the town shopping center. I would most likely run into Mary at the park and that would be fun but you probably wouldn't like that. So if I win then we go to the Amusement Park, if you win the shopping center." Alice paused in thought, _'Well I did beat the Jokers in a game of cards. So how hard could beating Blood in a game of chess be?' _Alice agreed to the game.

Not two minutes later was Alice brutally defeated. They agreed to leave after the tea. "Oh Alice, are you finished?" Blood said. "Yes I am." Alice helped Blood stand up and led him to the wheel chair. Blood stopped her and brought out his cane to lean on. "Now Alice . . . what man that invites a young lady on a date has her lead him around?" Blood asked the foreigner. "The recently injured kind." Alice bluntly said. Blood gave a small sigh.

Now unknown to Alice was that Blood has Vivaldi here to help him be able to walk again. He figured that since she was female she would know how to walk with pain. Since she wore those heals all the time. So Blood walked fairly well now with a slight limp. It was shocking to Alice but she figured it was a good thing. The two walked, well walked and limped, to the amusement park.

They actually had quite the good time. Blood and Alice only went on rides in which it would be gentle enough not to reinjure the tea obsessed hatter. When the two sat down to rest a certain cat, which had smelt Alice saw them, decided to meddle a little bit.

**With Boris:**

Boris was just getting back from sneaking into the castle. He smelt Alice right away and went to go find her. But then he smelt black tea and freshly snipped roses '_Blood Dupre'_. Alarms went off in his head. _'Could he be here to hurt Alice? What is he doing here? There are no territory negotiations today. I have to find Alice and warn her!' _

What the poor Cheshire didn't expect was to see them together and happy at that. Boris wasn't happy in the least. He decided to have a little fun with this and make the hatter look like a complete idiot. So with the agility of a cat he pushed blood while Blood was leaning forward to take a salty fry. This push caused the hatter's hand to knock Alice's drink onto her lap. "Ahh!" Alice shrieked as the cold Slurpee (I do not own Slurpees) fell onto her.

Blood stared wide-eyed at the girl. It had looked like he had done that on purpose. Alice glared at the rose loving man. "What was that for?" She said in a small yell. The hatter still in shock at what happened remained silent. Alice huffed and turned to walk away. Boris watched this ordeal from the comfort of the trees.

Gowland came running in the direction of the group from hearing Alice scream. "What happened here?" He looked from Alice to Dupre then he did that again a pieced the puzzle together. Suddenly flames surrounded the man and he yelled "Dupre!" This woke Blood out of his shock. Mary Gowland took out his violin ready to shoot.

Blood acted fast grabbing Alice's hand and ran from the area as fast as his sore and healing legs could.

**With Blood:**

When the left the park and made it to town Blood collapsed to the ground. He was out of breath and in a great amount of pain. Alice, though pitying him slightly, was still upset. "Why did you take me? You should have just run off." She said when he sat up leaning against the wall. Blood looked at her, "So I could make a sexy escape with a beautiful lady. Also we still have time left for our date."

Alice looked at him shocked that they were still on the date. Blood, after regaining his breath and his legs went slightly numb grabbed her hand and walked away. About ten minutes of walking they made it to a beach. _'Wonderland has beaches?' _Alice thought to herself.

Blood led Alice to the shore line and just grabbed her around her waist. Alice moved his hand off of her. They walked for a while, side by side, when Blood broke the silence. "I didn't mean to spill the drink on you . . . but I apologize for doing so." Alice looked at him and saw that he wasn't looking at her. Alice gave a small smile and grabbed his hand as a show of forgiveness. This brought a small smile to his face.

Blood then brought up another thing. "The next event in Wonderland soon. It will be the Spring Festival and it is held in the Hatter Territory. I would like for you to be the guest of honor." Blood said but Alice was too shocked to reply. Blood was being so nice and gentlemanly so it confused the poor girl.

Soon the nighttime changed to evening. _'Wow that night time lasted for a while.' _They both thought. Suddenly Blood dropped to his knee. "Alice, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I would like to remain by your side forever. Please give me the greatest honor by making you my wife." Blood said to the now blushing Alice. (Okay quick little author note. Someone, I will not say names, requested a cliché romance novel scene. This was the most cliché one I could think up.)

"I-I-I-I" Alice was at a loss of words. "I'll think about it!" She blurted out without thinking. Blood's eyes narrowed. _'So she is already considering someone. Well I will have to change that. Maybe I will call in a favor soon.' _We all know who was thinking that. "Take all the time you need." Blood said to the nervous girl.

Blood walked her back to the tower before walking home himself wondering who Alice could be considering.

**With Julius:**

Julius saw Alice walk into the tower. Some after images saw the beach scene and told him about it. He was not happy one bit about it. He now saw how serious Blood Dupre is about marrying the foreigner.

'_He will probably capture her heart at this pace, most likely in an underhanded way. I have to marry her. She is the first person to truly make me open up. She makes me . . . happy. Truly happy. I don't want to lose her. But how?' _Suddenly a thought came to mind that made him cringe. _'It's the only way.' _

So when Alice walked in he walked up to her and hugged her from behind. "Alice?" He said into her ear. "Yes, Julius?" "Go on a date with me tomorrow." Alice suddenly froze. Julius, thee Julius, who was called a hermit and a workaholic, was willing to leave his tower and go on a date. Alice suddenly turned around and pressed a hand to his forehead. Julius gave a small anime sweat-drop at this.

"You don't feel warm." Julius grabbed both of her hands and looked into her eyes. "Alice I want to take you on a date. Please don't make me ask again." Alice was shocked that this was really happening. So she agreed right away. _'He is willing . . . to leave his tower . . . for me.' _Julius gave a small smile and pecked her lips before quickly hurrying back to work on his clocks.

'_Try beating that hatter.' _He thought smugly to himself.

**With Peter:**

Peter has been lonesome all day. Without his dear Alice he feels alone. So when she walked into his room he instantly perked. "Alice!" Alice sent a small smile his way and set a tray of food next to him. The two talked about each other's day while he ate. Peter immediately lost his appetite when Alice told him about her day with Dupre.

Peter looked at Alice with all seriousness. Alice got slightly unnerved by his serious and unwavering gaze. "Alice, my dear, let me make one thing clear. I know I chime 'I love you' many a time. But each time was from my honest heart. I wish to never be apart." He then looked deep into Alice's eyes. "I shall say it again I love you. Every day we were separate my love grew. Alice, my love, my soul, be mine. Mary me, allow our future to intertwine."

Alice was shocked she saw the love for her in his eyes. Then truth and the hope in his eyes. Alice closed her eyes and spoke. "Peter. I will think about it. Honestly I will. But I need time to sort out my thoughts." She left the room but Peter saw in her face that he finally got through to her. That will be enough for now.

All the people in the tower soon went to bed. Peter in his room dreaming about his and Alice's hopefully soon to be wedding. Alice and Julius in a dreamless sleep. Of course, though, Alice was in Julius's room yet again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Question time~~~~~

What should Julius do about the date?

Who will be Alice's date to the Spring Festival?

Important Question!

People have requested to bring back Ace!

**So someone has to leave! **

The person to leave is Blood Dupre or Joker

Hey everyone please read this!

Okay sooooooo sorry for not updating! I have a good reason but I want post why so don't hurt me! Please read the author notes now.

I don't read romance novels so the corny romance seen was hard yet hilarious to write. Sorry about Blood's out of characterness.

Any questions? Please write or PM me! Thank you everyone for not leaving me in my days of need!


	12. Chapter 12

The Problems of Staying

Thank you: supersushicupcake, TheMadAlice, .already, crazzy2000, sosue16, silvertwilightgemini, BrokenBlackCat, Bizzarieve, Aitora x Otaku, gnatgnats {NatalieK}(Ok listen up reader! You are amazing with that long review! I took note of everything so it will all be used!), HeartnoKuni333, GreatAnime, Guest (5), Somebody, OtakuForever13, Bloodredlilypads (you do not need to be logged in to vote), brighteclipsemoon (Thank you so much for helping me with saying where I need to improve it helps shape me as a writer), AnimeLuver200, Hinata77779, GigiandMad(Yay another review from you! I think Julius would word that carefully. Thank you for the compliment on Elliot, made my day. Also I do understand what you mean with Blood. He is a difficult character for me so that meant a lot. And yes as you can see with my lack of updates and slow update I have been busy too.), Psychotic and Insane (I always check for updates throughout the making of chapters so no matter how late someone reviews their ideas and opinions will be used and appreciated. It means a lot of remaking and drafting but it makes people happy so thank you for the review), pinkyndx, Rainbowbubbles, Fangal16love (ok I am super sorry that I got your review late! I was so far into the story that I couldn't include all your ideas! But I will try to find an open part for them)

Wow! That was a lot of reviewers!

**Attention! Attention! Please read the not at the bottom, at the end of the chapter! It is regarding the continuation of the story! **

_**Very Important**_

Results for the questions~!

Julius and Alice's date – read to find out.

Alice's date for the Spring Festival – Julius!

_Total results: Julius-11, Blood – 3, Ace – 4, Boris – 6, Twins – 4, Joker – 3, Elliot – 4, Peter – 2, Gray – 1, Pierce – 1 _

Ace **will** be brought back! (Sadly I do not like him but he is a player in the game again)

The person leaving is . . . Blood!

_Total Results: Blood – 14 and Jokers – 10 _

_Can't you feel the love Blood? Also __**gnatgnats**__ because you loved Blood so much I am going to give him a big part in this chapter and show him so love in this chapter but he is no longer a player in this game for Alice's hand. Sorry! If you want to speak about it I can make you a deal if you PM me. I can make a one-shot for Alice and Blood if you request it._

**The Problems of Staying**

Alice woke up feeling refreshed and . . . smelt something burning. Alice quickly got up and ran down the kitchen following her nose. She walked into the kitchen to see something black and deformed on a plate by Julius. Julius, who had his back to her, seemed to be making something or attempting to make something edible. Alice took a step forward and tapped Julius's shoulder.

**With Julius:**

Julius woke up early to see a peacefully asleep Alice. He smiled while running a hand through her tangled, dirty-blonde hair. _'That hatter really is taking this game seriously. I . . . I don't want to lose her. I __can't__ lose her. I really do have to step up my game.' _(Author Note: pun intended) Julius thought about what he could do for his date. He cringed at the thought of leaving his tower but knew it would be worth it to marry the foreigner. He then thought of ideas to 'woo' her.

'_I already have a leg ahead in this game. She is comfortable enough to stay in my bed with me and already lives with me. But the Hatter isn't afraid to use underhanded tricks and advantages. Not to mention Peter he is obsessed with her. Nightmare can read her mind to know what she wants. Pierce and Boris are her age. But the others (Elliot and Twins) I have no idea about them with her. How can I get her to consider me more?' _

Julius though a little more than an idea struck him. He crawled out of his warm bed and dressed quickly in his bathroom. He walked quietly, so not to disturb the fair-haired female in his bed, out of his room and down the stairs. He quickly got into his kitchen and sought out an old recipe book that was owed by a previous clockmaker. He flipped the pages while making some coffee.

He finally found the recipe he was looking for, chocolate crepes. He had no trouble making the batter but then came the hard part . . . cooking them. Each and every time they came out burnt. He sighed sadly at the latest concoction. _'They don't even look like any type of food! They could be coal for a fire!' _ Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and he jumped at the touch turning around quickly.

He saw a confused Alice in front of him. She looked from the food to the plate. "Julius, what is that?" Julius sighed and gave a frustrated look at the food, if you can call it that. "It was supposed to be your surprise breakfast." He closed his eyes and sighed with his head down.

'_He was trying to make me breakfast? That's so . . . sweet and thoughtful. Even though it looks like it could be coal for a fireplace to warm the ever-sick Nightmare. Maybe I can lend a hand.' _Alice thought to herself and grabbed Julius's hand shocking the self-pitying Julius out of his thoughts. "Let's remake it together." Alice said to the role-holder that holds the role of the guardian of time. Julius looked at her with a shocked expression and wide dark stormy blue eyes. His expression melts like dark chocolate and a gentle, peaceful smile graces his face. He nods his head yes. The two make breakfast without a hitch.

The two sat down at the small table in the corner of Julius's work room. They ate in peace and drank fresh, perfectly ground (Julius made the coffee) coffee. Julius sighed happily into the coffee cup. Feeling the peace and comfort that always surrounded the area where Alice graced with her presence.

"I have planned something special for our date but we have time until then. I will do anything that you wish to do until then." Julius said not looking at Alice. Alice looked at the bluenette with open mouthed shocked. _'Okay breakfast and him saying he will do anything that I wish . . . wow.' _Alice thought in her shocked state. Alice blinked three times to clear her head. "Can we go shopping and see a movie?" Alice asked a bit afraid because of Julius's out of characterness.

'_Crap. That means I have to go to the busiest part of town. But it's for Alice so it will be worth it. I have to get her to choose me.' _Julius thought gravely just imagining all the people he would be around. He sighed before looking at her and saying that they could leave as soon as he changed into new cloths and she got dressed.

When both were dressed for the day they met in front of the main door. Alice dressed as she normally does but was surprised that Julius went to the effort to dress differently and nicely. He wore a long-sleeve, navy blue silk button down shirt. Black slacks were seen as well as a gold chain with a Roman numeral clock around his neck. He also sported dark brown leather loafers. His long midnight blue locks were tied back in a golden yellow ribbon. Overall Julius put an effort to look good for Alice and succeeded.

"Oh before I forget let me check Peter and make him breakfast. I can't believe I nearly forgot him!" Alice turned to leave but was stopped by what Julius said. "Alice while you were changing a messenger from the palace came. The queen needed the Prime Minister back even though it was early. Though for an ill being he put up quite the fight." Julius muttered the last part to low for Alice to hear through her human ears. He remember the shot soldiers and the few with broken bones and black and blue eyes.

Alice made wide, blue eyes and looked down with a sad smile. "Oh . . ." _'I never thought I would miss Peter. I guess that when he isn't all clingy and stalker-like he isn't that bad. I even miss Blood a little.' _Julius narrowed his dark navy-blue eyes at her expression realizing that the rabbit seamed to worm his way into her heart and get on her good side. _'I hate rabbits.'_

**Blood pov:**

Blood decided to call in the favor now. He sent a faceless maid to retrieve a faceless knight from the Heart Castle. As soon as, faceless knight number seven arrived Blood got straight to business. "If you recall the request to rid you of your ex-girlfriend I would like you to finally repay me for that." Number seven was sweating nervously and pulling on his shirt collar from the anxiety he was experiencing but managed to nod his head. Blood smiled viciously noticing how uncomfortable the faceless was.

"Good. I want you to make sure that you interrupt Alice and Julius's date. Send her to the Castle under the illusion that the Queen wants her or that Peter is throwing a tantrum. It would be suspicious if a Palace Guard says the Hatter wishes to see her so do not mention that I, or any of the mafia, sent you. Am I understood?" Number seven nodded and went to leave. "Oh and faceless?" He turned around nervously.

"If any of my orders are misfollowed or not carried out there will be consequences." Blood slurred dangerously while standing and facing the window. He was swishing his cane back and forth in a dominating and haunting manner. Number seven let out a quiet "Eep!" That made the Mad Hatter chuckle cruelly out. Number seven left quickly to fulfill the Mafioso's order.

**Alice pov:**

So the two set out to see what Julius had planned for their date. Alice was wondering what the shut in had planned for later. Alice was looking to her left at the trees they passed that had faceless squirrels scurrying over them until she felt something slide into her right hand. She snapped her head to the side to see that it was Julius's callused yet warm, smooth hand. She looked at him in surprised to see pink slightly dusting his cheeks and ears. Julius couldn't even look at her, she took a guess that it was from embarrassment. She gave a little smile his way, unsure if he saw it, and faced forward again.

The two were walking through the forest towards the small town that wonderland has. "Alice?" "Hmm, yes Julius?" "You are going to the Spring Festival, correct?" Alice turned her dirty-blonde head towards the mortician on to see him looking at her seriously. "Yes, Blood told me to go." Julius looked shocked for a quarter of a second but then it quickly changed to skepticism. "Ahh . . . so you are going with the Hatter." Alice stopped walking momentarily; causing Julius to notice that she looked shocked and lost in her thoughts for a second of time.

"No I am not going with Blood. He invited me and said I would be the guest of honor. But, he didn't ask me to be his date." Alice said monotonously. Julius breathed out a sigh of relief, through his nose though because he didn't want Alice to see how relieved he was. He didn't want to look desperate. "Well, someone has yet to receive the honor to be your date; I would appreciate it if you bestow the honor of escorting you to the festival to me." Julius said while looking at her with his deep blue ocean eyes. "Y-Yes."

Julius smiled widely and showed true happiness. Alice was in shock never before had she seen someone so happy to be on a date with her of for her to say yes to them. Never before had she seen the gloomy mortician so happy, so content, so – so ecstatic.

Soon the two made it to the town. The two decided to see a movie first. Alice wanted a romance but then when she mentioned it she saw Julius deflate and pale. _'It must be hard on him to be around all these people so suddenly. I guess he can pick the movie. Shame, I wanted to see that romance.' _Alice thought to herself. "What do you want to see Julius?" Julius eyes widened for a second from suddenly being pulled from his mini-mind theater. (Encase you were wondering, he was thinking of all the women in the theater wiping their eyes from tears caused by the movie and making little comments about how sweet it was. Also, all the saps that were dragged into it: their dates.)

"It's fine whatever movie you want." _'Well . . . since he insists.' _Alice thought to herself. "Okay romance movie it is!" Alice said happily, the faceless could literally see the clockmaker pray that he would survive. Julius bought the tickets from the worker and glared when the faceless chuckled at him, thoroughly scaring the faceless into shock. Alice of course was to rapped into thought about the 'perfect' movie.

When the movie was over Julius looked like Alice did when she saw Ace kill all those faceless in front of her for the first time . . . only ten times worse. Alice was wiping tears from her blue eyes with a content smile on her face. "Amanda *sniff* I knew you a todd were meant to be. Isn't that right Julius?" Alice looked up to the bluenette man waiting for a response. She saw a brain fried Julius and looked at him confused. Julius looked down at Alice and forced a smile and just nodded his head yes in agreement though he didn't know what he was agreeing too. "Let's watch it again." Alice said happily walking towards the ticket booth. Julius paled and quickly grabbed her hand, spead walking to a café in hopes to distract her so he wouldn't watch that movie that made the murderous role-holders look like pansies.

"Alice, how about some coffee than we can purchase a dress for the Spring Festival for you to wear." "Okay, Julius." The two walk to the nearest café which was an Italian and French cuisine café. The two walked to the counter and looked at the pastries. "Julius do you want a coffee cake or a blueberry muffin?" "I would prefer a coffee cake." Alice nodded and ordered a cappuccino and a coffee cake, Julius requested a large black coffee. The two grabbed the brown paper bag with the café's logo on it and sat down at a small table that had a few crumbs, which were leftover from the previous customer, on it. Julius cleared the crumbs from the table and pulled Alice's chair out for her. After she sat down Julius pushed the chair in for her and took a seat in front of the blonde.

Julius took a sip of the coffee and made a face, similar to a face of someone who bit down on a fresh lemon for the first time in their life. Alice looked at Julius and cocked her head to the side. "Is something wrong with the coffee Julius?" Alice asked sweetly. "No, I just prefer the coffee you make for me. Compared to yours this is a negative ten." Julius told her seriously. Alice gave a smile to the mortician. She felt touched by the honesty held in that statement. _'That's so sweet.' 'Point one for the mortician, I may be ahead of that sleazy Hatter now.' _

While the two were eating the coffee cake a soldier of Heart Castle came up to them. "Miss Alice you are requested to go to Heart Castle immediately." Alice looked at the card with the number seven, attempting to find a similarity in the faceless's face but finding none to spark a memory of the man. "Why?" Alice asked, not noticing Julius's skeptical look. Number seven was sweating out of nervousness, trying to think of a reason when he remembered something Dupree had said to use as an excuse. "Prime Minister White keeps requesting your presence. He refuses to work until you return to him." Card number seven stated confidently.

Alice sighed, "Tell Peter I will visit him later. After I finish my date with Julius." Alice told the faceless soldier. The soldier looked as if she just ended his life. Alice turned back to eating The soldier was about to speak to the foreigner again and stepped forward to touch her when he felt his gear freeze he turned his head slightly toward the clock maker who had a glare that cracked the glass of his clock. _'Sweet Role Giver spare me.' _Number seven thought helplessly. He turned to leave and as soon as he got out of the café. He felt something slam into him and push him into a wall.

**Number Seven pov:**

Number seven looked up and saw nothing. He slowly looked down into two menacing contradicting eyes. One a striking crimson red that flashed showing him the color he would soon be. The other a cold-blooded blue that showed the color his lips would turn once the last breath left his lips.

"Aww you didn't do Boss's orders." Dum started with a voice that held barely restrained excitement. "Boss won't be happy." Dee added gleefully. "Looks like we get to fulfill Boss's side of the detail. The soldier paled bringing out the red of his uniform. "W-Wa-Wait! I can finish the order if you give me time!" "We gave you time" Dum said smiling madly. "Now we finish the game." Dee said trailing off after finishing the sentence.

The twins closed in on the faceless soldier numbered seven. The soldier screamed out in pain after feeling the sharp edged blade of the Viking axe cut his arm clean off. The twins laughing an innocent child's laugh that mixed with a mad-man's chortle. Slicing formerly numbered seven limb from limb until nothing was left but the cracked-glass clock.

The wins were about to demolish the clock when suddenly a black ghost-like creature snatched it just in time. The Bloody Twins looked up at the afterimage like a child does when an adult takes their candy. "Hey that's our toy!" The blue eyed Tweedle twin stared. "So give it bake!" The ruby-red eyed twin finished. The afterimage just slicked away to the tower, ignoring the whining children.

**Julius pov:**

Julius watched the soldier leave happy that the nuisance was gone. He went back to eating and chatting aimlessly with his clock's holder. They soon finished the cake and walked towards the door. As he opened the door he looked from the corner of his eye and saw red splattered everywhere. He quickly turned Alice in the other direction, away from what looked like a child would splatter paint on a canvas, before she saw the freshly spilled blood on the brick wall. _'As I thought another life taken, I knew I heard a scream. More work for me. People hate my work, everyone does . . . but her.' _Julius looked down at the heart containing girl and smiled endearingly at her. he grabbed her hand and walk to the dress shop.

When they reached the shop Alice headed straight to the frilly dresses. She tried dress after dress showing Julius every single one of them. Julius, though bored, was glad to see the girl happy. Julius looked around the shop while waiting for Alice to get out of the dressing room. He spotted a light lavender dress that was slightly frilled he got up and grabbed the dress then walked back to the dressing room area. When he got back he saw Alice in a red dress that would have made Vivaldi proud. Alice was looking around for something. She turned and saw Julius and relief washed over her face. She gave him a smile, "There you are Julius. I was wondering where you went."

Julius gave a small hint of a smile that he reserved only for her. "I saw this dress, I thought it suited you. Could you try it on?" Julius said in a smooth voice that held a hint of uncertainty. Alice looked at the dress with wide eyes. Julius's clock skipped a tic. _'Does she not like the dress? I'm a guy so I have no idea how girls feel about dresses. Gosh I feel like Ace now.' _Julius thought worriedly to himself. Alice walked up to Julius and took the dress from him. "It's beautiful." Alice whispered to where only she and Julius could hear it. Relief could be seen on Julius's face.

Alice walked to the dressing room to put on the dress. When Alice looked in the mirror she couldn't believe her eyes. The other dresses . . . were either too skimpy or too childish. But this . . . this dress was perfect. It showed her slight curves and was the perfect balance of modesty to compliment her. She walked out of the dressing room and walked straight to Julius and hugged the man, shocking him and he held a stiff posture before he realized it was his date. He relaxed and returned the hug.

Alice returned to the dressing room and changed into her clothes. The two walked to the cashier to pay for the dress. Julius walked behind Alice and put something around her thin neck. Alice froze and picked up what was around her neck. She saw a delicate golden crafted clock with wooden Roman Numerals. She looked at Julius and saw that he was watching her intently as if waiting for her reaction. Alice thanked him greatly saying that she loved it. Julius smiled at her. "Where did you get it?" Alice asked him.

This question caused him to blush. "All the roles have certain traditions. The Role of the Guardian of Time has an interesting tradition. The clock maker has to make a watch for the one he wishes to marry. To guard his time with her. To make the watch based on her and his relationship. I intend to marry you if I did not make that clear before that is my proof." Julius said turning to look at her seriously for that last sentence.

Alice looked at Julius in shock. Right when she was about to respond a mob of faceless run through the two and push Julius down grabbing Alice. When Julius gets up he sees Alice gone. Let us say this . . . Julius wasn't happy.

**Alice pov:**

Alice was being carried away by a mob until she reached the Hatters mansion but when she got there she was filthy. The mob had her crawling in the dirt and bushed into trees and bushes, it was utter chaos. When she made it to the mansion she saw Elliot up front. He pulled her out of the mob. "Alice what the heck were you doing in that mob?!" "I was on a date with Julius and the mob dragged me away." Elliot looked surprised, "You were on a date with the mortician?!" "Yes I was." Elliot got over his shock and asked if Alice wanted a bath to which she responded with an immediate yes.

Alice walked to the girls changing area for a bathing suit and saw that all of them were string bikinis and hardly covered anything. Alice picked the one that covered the most skin, so just barely covered the necessities. It was sky blue with pink poke-a-dots. She walked to the tub and lathered soap all over her arms and legs and washed her long, dirty-blonde hair. She sunk underwater to rinse the shampoo out and right when she rose back above for air she saw the twins. When the twins saw their 'onee-san' in her bikini they were shocked and turned into adults.

They looked at each other than at Alice. Evil smirks twitched onto their near-identical faces. They jumped at Alice causing her to scream. The twins tackled her, being smart enough to keep her above the soapy bath water. Cuddling with her in their barely clothing clad bodies. Suddenly the door slammed open revealing the one and only Blood Dupree. The Mafioso looked with wide eyes at the blonde with a red face and bubbling tears being molested by his gate guards. Blood frowned and sighs at the scene.

"Dee, Dum release her . . . Now." Blood said in a suave yet deadly tone. The boys looked at each other. "I don't want a pay cut, Brother." Dum said to Dee. Dee nodded in agreement and they both let go of Alice and swam out of the water, being sure to swim away from the leader of the Hatter Mafia. Alice let out a breath of relief and thanked Blood. "If you really want to thank me join me for tea." Alice looked at him as if to assure herself that he was serious. "Yes, of course Blood."

Alice got out of the tub and went back to the changing room to go back to redress herself in her clothes. _'I am going to have to clean them when I get back to the tower.' _When she got to her clothes she found them clean and looking as if brand new. She was suddenly very happy that she didn't take off the necklace Julius made for her, they probably would have burned it. She redressed and walked out to see Blood waiting at the entrance of the girl's dressing room. "What is it that takes girls so long to dress?" He asked his voice held a mixture of teasing and honest curiosity.

The two walked to his private rose garden and sat at the small silver, dainty looking table. On it was a china tea set that had hand-painted rose designs and gold out-lining. There was sugar being held in a golden cup with a matching milk pitcher next to it. Both took their seats and made small talk and just when Alice was getting comfortable Blood had to shatter her comfort.

"So where did you get that necklace?" Blood asked seriously with a fake light tone, as if he was asking something common like the weather. He was sipping his black tea with closed eyes. Alice looked at him with wide shocked eyes. She was glad she swallowed her tea before he asked that or she would have spewed it all over Blood's neatly pressed white suit.

"Julius . . . gave it to me." She answered hesitantly yet honestly, not sure where the Mafioso was heading with this. "When did the mortician give you that necklace?" "Today." Alice gave her answer in a curt manner wishing the conversation would end then and there. "How did he have the chance to give you the necklace today when he is always working?" Blood asked with curiosity. "He gave it to me during our . . . date." Alice answered hesitantly with her head down and eyes looking up at the intimidating man whose aura visibly darkened. Blood chocked on his tea and coughed behind his gloved hand.

"Tell me, young lady, do you know what that necklace might mean?" Blood asked with tension in his voice. "Yes I do. He told me when I asked him." Blood glared at the girl, "Yet you still wear the necklace. Right after we had a date as well. Had I known you would go for any of us men and wore our mark I would have given you mine but then again I guess you would just agree to any of us. Playing with our clocks to your heart's content. That necklace basically means you are off limits." Blood said tauntingly.

Alice was fuming, "Before I had a chance to respond about this necklace I was dragged away by a mob! And we aren't dating so I wouldn't be cheating so you have no say in the matter!" Alice gave a final huff before getting up and leaving the garden. _'Blood is out of the idea of being my husband. He is way too moody, judgmental, and jumps to conclusions too quickly.' _Alice thought to herself when she reached the gates she saw the twins doing their jobs and Elliot watching them. When she walked through the gates the three looked at her. The twins stayed silent, _'I guess Blood had a word with them.' _

"Dee, Dum whatever Blood told you. If he said to stay away from me or something along those lines ignore it. Bye Elliot maybe we can talk sometime." Alice said while walking back to the Clock Tower. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Elliot behind her. "Umm . . .Alice . . . I-I was wondering i-if you would like to go on a picnic sometime? You know when I have a break or something?" Elliot asked with a blush. Alice nodded her head yes. _'I might as well go on any date I get to help narrow down the decisions. If I get an idea on how dating them would be then I can get an idea on married life with that role-holder is. Now I don't regret saying no to Blood. But maybe I will second guess Ace. It would always be an adventure . . . getting lost.' _

Alice was heading back to the tower noticing that it was still daytime, _'This is a long day–time.' _She felt a sudden weight hit her side. She turned to see auburn hair. "Peirce!" "Alice I missed you, chu~!" Pierce said hugging the girl tightly snuggling into her side. Pierce got up and grabbed the girl's hand. He dragged her off the walkway and into the forest. Alice took note that he was stronger than he looks. "Pierce, where are you taking me?" Alice questioned the door-mouse. "It's a surprise, chu~." Peirce answered in an excited manner.

Soon they reached a wall of bushes. Pierce moved behind the girl and cover her eyes. Alice stood still from the surprise of Pierce going behind her. Pierce edged her forward. They pushed through the bushes and Alice suddenly saw a field of sunflowers. The bright yellows and oranges blinded her. She felt something ruff hit her head. She touched the top of her head to feel straw. She pulled it off her head to see a woven straw hat on her head that had a sunflower woven into it.

Alice looked at Pierce and asked him why he gave her the hand woven head piece. "It is very hot here and I don't want you to burn." He said innocently with an honest smile, with teeth as white as marble. Alice looked at him and a small smile graced her lips before she turned to look back at the flower field. She turned to Pierce again, "Thank you Pierce for showing me this but I really have to head back to the Tower." The time Period changed to evening. Pierce nodded and led her back to the path, he even showed her a shortcut that worked. _'Unlike Ace's shortcuts.' _

When Alice got to the Tower she slowly opened the door encase Julius fell asleep at the desk. She looked to her side and saw a wide eyed Julius. Julius suddenly got up and walked to the young foreigner. He pulled her into his arms. Happy and relieved that she was safe. "J-Ju-Julius y-you are s-suf-suffocating me!" Alice rasped through her lips. Julius loosened his grip but didn't release the girl. "We still have to finish our date."

Alice looked up at the man that muttered that sentence. _'He wasn't done with the date? I thought that since I was kidnaped by a mob that it would be over. I wonder what he still has planned.' _Alice thought silently and nodded her head so Julius would know that they could finish the date that was, oh so, important to him.

Julius grabbed her hand and started walking through the tower. "Where did you get that hat?" Julius asked her in a monotone voice, not wanted to give suspicions away. "Pierce gave it to me. On my way back to the tower he ran into me. He showed me a beautiful sunflower field and gave me this hat. He said it was to protect me from the sun." Julius nodded.

'_Could that be something the sleepy-mouse role has as a tradition? I will look it up later. Maybe I should look up the other role-holders too. We are almost there.' _Julius thought silently and seriously to himself. He then moved behind Alice putting her left hand in his larger left hand. He covered both her large blue eyes with his right hand. He walked the last few steps to the door.

He pushed the door open with his back then turned both of them around to face what was on the opposite sides of the door. He slowly removed his right hand from Alice's eyes. Alice stared in wonder at the scene in front of her.

Before her lays a various shades of blue plaid blanket. Spread over the clod stones that make the roof of the tower. On the blanket lay covered plates and a chandelier that has yet to be lit. Alice looked at Julius in shock that he went to so much effort for their date. '_Maybe too much effort. Is he hiding something?' _Alice thought before walking to the blanket, letting go of the navy-eyed man's hand.

The two sat down and Julius lit the chandelier, the flames starting to melt the cream colored wax. Julius uncovered the food for Alice to see steam coming of the chicken breast and asparagus and baked potato on the side. Alice to a bite of the chicken surprised to see that it tasted rich and flavorful. The two ate in a comfortable silence.

Alice looked at the setting sun surprised to see the time period change to night right before her eyes. Julius stood to the side soaking in her expression, the content on her face change to wonder and surprise only to settle on a slight smile. He stood up and held a large, nimble fingered hand out to her. She looked up at him in confusion. "It's late and you had an eventful day. We didn't get to do as much as I thought." Alice grabbed his had to get help standing up. "So maybe we could have another date soon?" Julius finished.

'_He wants to go on another date? Not normal for Julius.' _Alice thought while nodding her head yes, to confirm having another date. Julius and Alice got ready for bed. While Julius was getting ready for bed Alice snuck of to her room. When she reached her room she immediately lied down and drifted off to sleep.

**Nightmare's pov:**

Nightmare helped Alice fall asleep quicker so he could get what he wanted done quicker. He read through the memories of her time since their last meeting. _'That sly freaking Hatter! Take her on a date, and spill drinks on her, and then propose. In such a cheesy, predictable way too, couldn't even think up a unique way either. And Julius you really stepped up. Took her on a date and lose her to a mob. Real responsible. The way you said you were serious in marrying her was to unemotional or to pressing. I could—'_

Nightmare stopped his thoughts and Alice's memories short. He face palmed. _'I am a dream demon and I didn't think of this sooner. I could read into her mind to find and set the perfect way to propose to her. That could get me some points.' _Nightmare looked into the girl's thoughts and eventually found the perfect way to propose in no time.

Turns out the foreigner is a romantic big time. _'And girls call us stereotypes for saying they like this stuff.' _Nightmare set the scene before summoning the girl from her slumber to his dream realm. The girl appeared and looked around the scene crystal blue that seem to be entranced in the scene the incubus created.

A small marble gazebo with the purest green vines wrapping around it in winding patterns. Crimson red roses that could have been died in blood. The gazebo was the only dry area for a light spring rain shower was occurring outside on the small emerald green grassland. Alice looked at Nightmare curiosity peaked but suspicion filled her thoughts.

Nightmare just walked, well floated, to stand next to Alice and stare out at the rain, to watch the sky cry its tears. For what felt like hours the two stared. Alice was so engrossed that she never felt Nightmare sneak his hand into her hand and entwine their fingers. She didn't notice until he brought her hand up to his lips to kiss the golden ring with a clear diamond the size of her ring-finger nail.

Alice had wide eyes seeing the ring. Nightmare whispered two simple words while staring into her eyes. "Marry me," Alice couldn't tell if he was asking or saying it like a comment or order. All Alice knew was that this was that this was the proposal she had always dreamed of since she was a young little girl. Alice woke up then leaving Nightmare holding air where her left hand was once in his.

**Ace pov:**

Ace had gotten lost again and had finally made it to the tower only to get lost in the tower while looking for his best friend. Ace walked down several corridors and heard someone suck in a heavy breath. _'Since I am a knight I shall help whoever is in trouble.' _Ace thought. Then he looked in every direction. _'Now where did that sound come from?' _Ace thought this while scratching his forehead. Ace shrugged and looked in every door.

Ace finally found the door and was surprised to see Alice. Alice noticed him and gave a scream from being frightened. "Ace what are you doing here?" Alice questioned him when she noticed who it was at her door. "Well, I got lost in the Tower looking for Julius and heard someone in trouble. Soooo, I looked around encase anyone needed help. Turns out it came from your room." Ace finished his explanation.

Alice sighed, _'Typical Ace gets lost. Well, he cared enough to look for the person who needed help.' _The two talked and talked until Ace commented on her relationship status. "So, did you pick a guy yet?" "No . . . not yet I am trying to narrow down my choices." "I am surprised that you didn't pick Julius yet, you two seem close." Ace said this with a wide, white smile. Alice looked at him long and hard, scrutinizing him.

"Why is your smile fake?" Ace's smile falters for a split second, his eyes widen for an even shorter amount of time. "What are you talking about?" Ace tried to elude the girl, make her think that she was imaging his smile being fake.

"Ace your smile is fake. You aren't happy so stop trying to fool me with it. What is wrong?" Alice reasoned with the directionally hindered man, being sure to lead him in the right direction. Ace sighed, "I . . . I also want to win that heart of yours. I just feel that I have no chance." Alice was shocked by the honesty in his voice. "Ace you do have a chance."

The two eventually made it to Julius's work room. Their conversation stayed their conversation. The two told no one but Ace had a real smile on his face.

_**~Time skip to day of Spring Festival~**_

**Julius pov:**

Julius changed into the same suit he wore to the Castle's party early in Alice's game. His hair was pulled back into a neat pony tail with a silk, golden ribbon. He heard the clacking of heals on the cold stone floor and looked up from adjusting the glove's on his hand.

Alice looked beautiful in the dress he picked out for her. The lavender making her face seem gentle and blue eyes calm. He looked away once he realized he was staring at the astonishing beauty that was Alice. Both were blushing from embarrassment.

But Julius noticed two things before he looked away. One was that the necklace he made for Alice lay above her chest. This made the shut in overjoyed. The second thing he noticed made him not so happy. A polished golden band with a diamond among the top of it. "What is that?" He questioned Alice uneasily.

Alice raised a dainty eyebrow at the clockmaker to show her confusion. Julius closed his eyes, pinched the top of his nose, and he sighed. "The ring." He forced himself to answer her unvoiced question. Alice's eyes widened and she looked at the ring, shocked that it was really there. _'Nightmare was serious about me marrying him?'  
_

"Nightmare . . . proposed to me last night." Alice answered the clockmaker. She saw Julius narrow his eyes but that is all he gave away. _'That's all? Not even a comment? Is he angry, jealous? Or is this just a hindrance to him?'_ Alice's thoughts stopped short when Julius grabbed her hand and walked out of the Clock Tower's front entrance.

The two walked down the dirt paved road. Julius made sure to be holding her right hand. That he had not grabbed the hand that held the engagement ring that came from the incubus. _'How did he propose to her?' _That had been the one thought that flitted through his head the entire way to the Spring Festival. _'At least she is my date and not his, nor anyone else's.' _He thought when he reached the iron gates of the Hatter mansion, coated in daisies and pansies, and no twins in sight, of course.

The two sat at one of the many scattered, round tables. A faceless waiter served the two iced, lemon water. The two drank slowly. Julius tired of the uncomfortable tension between them, knowing it was hindering to his proposal decided to end it. "You look beautiful in the dress." Alice jumped at the sudden words from Julius. "Thank you," this was all she managed to say before Blood came over and dragged her away from the now brooding Julius.

**Blood pov:**

"Alice, are you enjoying the festival?" Blood asked the said girl sweetly. Blood handed the girl a cup of black tea that matched his. "Yes, Blood, I am." Alice answered hesitantly; unsure about Blood's out of character kindness. His words were coated in a too sweet tone. "Have you decided on the answer to my proposal?" "Yes, I have decided." "Well, when should we plan the date?" Blood responded confidently, sure no positive that it was a yes.

"I chose no Blood." Alice said, annoyed he assumed a yes. Blood's confident smile dropped immediately. His eyes glared right at the girl as if to pierce her, oh so wanted, foreign heart. "Why would you say no?" Blood force the words from pressed lips.

"You are way too moody, and judgmental, and jump to conclusions too quickly. It must always be your way. You would probably question me every time I would speak to another role-holder if we were married." Alice answered calmly to the angry leader of the Hatter Mafia.

Blood saw Peter walking towards the two of them. His anger, though he looked as calm as tea makes the soul, flared upon seeing the nuisance. His grip on his delicate teacup tightened, though the cup did not crack.

**Peter pov:**

Peter was looking around the Festival for the love of his life. He wanted to have a dance with her or to just speak with her, anything as long as he had her attention. Peter finally spotted her but was talking to that annoying Hatter. Peter walked up to her, "Alice my dear, please quench my fears. I wish for a dance, with you. Just one, I shall promise you, that if you say 'no', I shan't raise a gun." Peter asked with pleasing eyes, attempting not to hug his dear Alice.

Alice looked from Peter to Blood whom she was conversing with. "Can I think about it?" Alice answered wondering if there was a motive behind asking her to dance. When Peter saw her hesitate with the idea of dancing with him he turned himself into his rabbit form. His snow-white fluffy tailed rabbit with big crimson red eyes. He widened these eyes and leaned his ears back to give the full effect, "Pwease?" Alice stepped back from Peter's increasingly cute rabbit form.

The Hatter chuckled in a mocking tone at the scene. Both the foreigner and the Prime minister turned towards the Mafioso. Alice put her hands on her small hips that looked enhanced a bit by the lavender dress, and raised a blonde eyebrow. "What?" The girl questioned the coal-black haired man. Peter looked annoyed and twitched his pale-pink rabbit nose.

"It seems the Prime Minister is so desperate for a lady's attention he is willing to switch into a pathetic rabbit form. Tch, seems that you are just another petty wisher for a whore's attention." Blood spoke snidely, still angry from his and Alice's confrontation.

Alice's anger peeked. She handed Blood the cup of tea and turned he back to the man. Alice picked up the white rabbit and spoke loud enough to be heard by the fuming Hatter. "Peter, I would love to dance with you. More than once if you want to." Peter was overjoyed with this and was thanking the girl repeatedly.

**Alice pov:**

The two danced several times until Peter felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see a wine-red haired man. _'Joker.'_ The name went through Alice's head. "May I have a dance with the lady?" White Joker asked politely. Peter knowing that he has to let go of Alice's hand. Joker stepped up to Alice and grabbed her hand in his. He held the two in the slow dance position.

As the two, three(?), dance they talked. "How is the situation? You must be stresses." White spoke calmly to the girl. "Yes I am a bit stressed from everything. I will say that is a bit difficult to narrow down the list." "How far are you with the deductions?" Joker asked curious and hoping he wasn't on the list. He hasn't had much time to woo the girl.

"Well Vivaldi is a no because I don't like girls. The twins are to you and in their adult form act like perverted twins, and Blood. Don't get me started on him!" Alice said a bit peeved at the last part. Black Joker gave relieved sigh, through the mask because he stayed behind to watch the prison and circus, happy that they weren't on the list. White Joker gave a small chuckle at the cute look on her face that she had when annoyed.

"You seemed stressed again, Miss Alice." White began. "Why not come to the circus again?" Joker asked in union, as one person. Alice thought a moment and remembered how much fun she had the last time she went. "Yes! I would love too." Joker smiled and let her go. "Seems that someone wishes to dance with you." White Joker stated.

The second the Joker was out of sight Boris grabbed her in a hug. Alice looked at him and squirmed in his hug. Boris sighed and released the girl posing Alice once again to dance. _'Now I am glad I wore smaller shoes than last time. My feet only hurt a little.' _

"How have you been Alice?" The pink cat asked her out of the curiosity that came naturally to him. "I have been a bit over whelmed but well. How about you Boris?" "Great! But I have been looking for you the past few days and couldn't find you so I was worried. I am glad that you are okay though!" Boris answered happily but muttered out the part about looking for her. Alice heard all of it though and was happy that he was concerned about her. "Hey Alice?" "Hmm, yes Boris?" "Will you go on another date with me?"

**XxXxXxX**

R.I.P Soldier Number Seven

Okay important Author Notes first then questions!

One: I am personally finding this very time consuming and feel as if I am unfair with the large hiatus between updates. So I want to end the story soon. As I believe I mentioned before no more bringing characters back into the playing for her heart. The sooner I finish this the better. I have other stories I want to begin. I make an Uta no Prince-sama story now and want to give that effort. I am publishing it today I made it and typed already.

Also sorry if some characters were out of character. I felt that maybe Julius was a bit out of character.

Also to make up for the long absence I spent two weeks making this chapter. Also it's 16 pages long!

**Question time~ **

Does Alice say yes to a date with Boris? If so where does he take her?

Where does Elliot take her for their date?

What does Julius find out about certain traditions for certain roles?

**Eliminations (my favorite part!): Who shall lose the game?**

Boris

Elliot

Julius

**Double Eliminations!**** Yes a second one will leave!**

Pierce

Gray

Please note to only pick one person from each set!


End file.
